Draken
by Ravyn
Summary: Love. Faith. Courage. Honor. In a world gone mad with a lust for blood, nothing else matters....But can they last that long. A GeneralSenshi fic. Finished
1. Losing you

"Daddy

"Daddy." A little girl with large blue eyes, chubby cheeks, and a round tummy asked as she climbed into her father's lap questioned. " Can you tell me a story?"

" What type of story love?" he question kissing each chubby check causing her to giggle.

" About princesses and princes." She answered.

" Well once there was a prince, but his princess was taken away from him so he waited four thousand years to have his heart back. And when she came back they lived happily ever after."

" Nice story daddy. But you can't live that long."

" You can't? Why not."

" Cause you would be old." She said giggling. Her father only smiled and tucked her in.

*****

He stood on the cliff as he held in his arms the love of his life. As the clouds rumbled and thrashed and the sea reached up do steal her from his arms he mourned. Her dark hair fell limp around her body, wet from the rain that poured down on their still bodies. Her large eyes were shut refusing to see the sight around them. Her body was broken and torn in many places, testifying to the world what had taken her life.

His blond head was bowed with grief and his blue eyes dripped with rain and tears. He through his head back and howled, showing the fangs that he had hidden. Lightening crashed into the night echoing his pain. 

She would pay. The blood-sucking women would pay with her very soul. She who could not understand why they choose not the live off human blood, but to protect it. She who had torn and broken his love's body as she fought.

Feeling a hand on his arm he turned and says the grief mirrored in they eyes of a young woman not yet a thousand. Her black hair was pulled straight by the weight of the rain that poured down on her head. Next to her stood three men each with the bodies that had recovered from the ruble there own souls screaming at being separated from the other halves of there heart.

" They managed to destroy the vampire royal family. But she got away. We believe Ianna managed to injure her before she too died." Her blue eyes darkened with pain. For Ianna was her sworn sister, they had each given a piece of their soul to the other. They were as close as a Draken could be. Except for a soul bond, nothing could be closer.

" We will find her and make her pay." He lifted his sea dark eyes and wept. He traced a finger down her cheek and kissed his loves cold lips for the last time. 'Aurora', his mind whispered. ' I will avenge your death.' He picked her body up and watched as it fell to the ocean. He watched as Athena, Juno, and Ianna were also let go. He saw the suffering in the small silver haired woman as she sobbed into his princes' arms. He faded out and wished that he to had died.

Setsuna watched it all with grief that caused her normally cold face to cloud. She quickly rounded up the spirits of the women who had vowed to stop Beryl and who had indeed inflicted a wound on the hated women's soul that would never heal. But Serenity needed them. So they would live again. 


	2. Hint's of You

Jason starred at the kingdom that he helped rule as he stood on his balcony

Hey I would like to give a shout out to a few people. A big thank you goes to Robyn and Janai who both gave me loads of support. Also to Robyn again for her helping put a little more depth to it. Thanks to all those who reviewed, VO1, Lady of Flame, Bryn GoUrL, Kaze, Anime sister, Claudia, and The FireFaery, thanks loads, I hope you all enjoy this installment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do however own Therra, and the 

Term Draken. If you would like to use any of this, please just email me. 

I really don't mind. Thank YOU.

Jason starred at the kingdom that he helped rule as he stood on his balcony. To him it carried little love or life but then for four thousand years it had been this way. It would not change for another four either. Being immortal had it's drawbacks one of those being you lived way past the years you should have. To him it seemed as though he was destined to a life without love, for a life without Aurora, was no life. The only joy in his life anymore was the fact that he had the ability to fight the snake that had taken her. For the rest of his life, he was dedicated, heart, mind, body and soul. 

Her strength had been increasing lately, much to his horror, but he was confident that they would win anyway. The sacrifice that had been made four thousand years ago would not be remembered in vain. Their lives would be worth something and the lives that they had given would not be wasted. He would see to that, he and the other four who guarded their memories with a silent vigil that could never be shaken or shattered.

Therra watched Jason as he paced and felt her heart go out to him. She understood her grief, for she shared it, she was one of the few who did. Today though brought the pain back as fresh as it had been that fateful day. Today was the anniversary of the day they had gone on their suicide mission. Today was the day that the girls had left them forever; it was the day that Ianna, her sister, a piece of her soul, had died. It was the one-day of the year they wished they could skip. Therra put a hand up to the necklace that was the only thing of Ianna she had left. Closing her light blue eyes she sighed softly. Immersed in her own grief she hated to bring him out of his, but protocol demanded it. She had always hated protocol from the way it stated to she should wear a dress, to the fact that it was just plain _stupid._

" Jason." Therra called softly. The blond turned his head and looked at her. Her eyes softening at the blood shot look in his eyes she blinked back the tears that threatened to overcome her.

" Endymion has called a meeting. He says that we are all needed there immediately. Something about the crystal acting up." At his questioning look she shrugged. She had no more of a clue than he did, Endymion may be her brother but that didn't mean he ever told her anything. No, that would be too easy.

Jason walked into the counsel room and stopped dead as he stared at his best friends. Watching them he shook his head and wondered if he looked as dejected as the other three. Zavier looked as if his best friend had hit him over the head. His green eyes looked almost dull, not the intelligent spark he was used to seeing looking back at him. His vibrant hair hung limp around his head and he looked ready to crawl into a whole and never come out.

Nathan looked exhausted which led to the belief he had been starring at the stars all night trying to find answers. Like he did every year, but instead of being a dead look there was almost a spark of hope. That confused him, Nathan for the last 4000 years had never once allowed hope to show in his features so whatever this was it had to be big. Against his will he felt his interest sparked. 

Then there was Kris. His stony silver eyes had turned even harder after Ianna's death and the little emotion he had once shown was completely bottled up. He had become a walking, breathing stone since that fateful day. He very rarely talked before, but now the only one who could get him to speak was Endymion. Not even Serenity could force a word out of him. The only one who even acted like they understood him was Rox. But then again they were brothers and were as close as twins.

Serenity, the silver haired princess that Aurora had loved more than anything else; more than life, more than him, it wasn't that he blamed her. He would have done the same thing for Endy, had he been given the choice, but it did little to ease the ache in his soul, the only thing that could fix that would be for Aurora to return to him. After four thousand years though he had finally come to accept that it would never happen. None of the long nights of wanting to hold her, or the longer days of wishing to see her smile once more could change that. He had tried, and he knew the others had as well.

Endymion stood up and Jason did a double take. There was almost a suppressed excitement in his blue eyes that caused Jason to tense. Endymion had never ever shown excitement, well except for his wedding day, fear suddenly creep deep into his stomach. What ever it was, Jason had the feeling that it was going to change his life forever.

" Serenity and I have been doing some research." Endymion explained as his eyes searched every one of them looking over their features as if fearing but hoping for a reaction. " We asked Nathan to double-check our findings and he agreed. We believe that Ianna, Juno, Aurora, and Athena have been re-born. And we also believe that Setsuna had a hand in it."

Jason felt like he had jumped into a frozen over pond, the way his limbs numbed over. Aurora was alive. After four thousand years, how could this be? How could Setsuna do this to him? If she really had done this how could she have made him wait this long? Confused Jason shook his head, thoughts were poring into his head and he was confused.

" Are you sure?" Zavier questioned his voice hoarse. His face had gone pail and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, he was doing a very good impression of Serenity right now, Jason thought in amusement.

" Yes," Serenity said softly, her large silver blue eye filled with tears. "We are as sure as we can be. They are alive somewhere out there. But be warned, if we know then it won't be that long before Beryl finds out. We must find them before she does, or all will be lost again. We can not afford for them to slip through our fingers, for more than one reason." By the end of her speech tears were streaking down her face in rivulets. She needed the girls more than the guys did. For them they were their soul mates, for her they were the reason she lived, the reason she fought, and the reason that she had been able to keep Beryl back. For it was ultimately Serenity's power that keep her at bay. They were the strength. The girls had been the keys to the ultimate power. That was why Beryl was coming back. Without the Senshi there was no force to back Serenity.

A strangled sob interrupted their thoughts a few seconds later and Jason's head snapped up in time to see Therra fly out of the room. All the men's faces softened with understanding. She out of all of them wanted Ianna back the most. Jason wondered if even Kris had looked for her as long as Therra. One look at Kris put those doubts to rest though.

But Therra had given a piece of her soul to Ianna, the women who would die a thousand times to save another. They had made a vow before she died, no one was quiet sure what it was but he knew that she lived by it and would until the day someone managed to finally kill her off. Of course that wouldn't be happening any time soon, with Endy and Rox to guard her back no one would be getting close to the Princess of War.

~*~

Minako starred at her step- mother and nodded her great blond head as if listening. In fact she was wondering if Rei had managed to secure the horses, if Ami had gotten the blankets, or if Mako had gotten the food. If they hadn't they were sunk. She was looking forward to her day of sunshine and play if they had to go hungry and tromp through the weeds; well they had gone through worse. She snapped her attention back when she noticed that she was expected to answer, again.

" Mum, we shall all be careful, and we promise not to go to deep into the woods. Besides it high noon and we should be back well before dusk okay?" Her stepmother heaved a sigh and Minako wondered if she had said the wrong thing. Or maybe she had seen the crossed fingers behind her back?

" Be careful Miko, you know this little trip of your is dangerous. The woods have just been crawling with vampires lately."

" Alright, I get the picture, I understand. Be home before dusk not a problem." Minako promised all the while planning the excuses she was going to have to come up with later. Her mother was really going to have to find a new line. She had used that one about eight times already.

" All right go on then." The woman finally agreed. Minako smiled hugely and gave her a kiss on the check before she flew outside to join her friends. Rei frowned slightly at her but then grinned as Minako turned her smile on her. Their plan had worked.

" Do you think you mother suspected?" Ami asked once they were a good distance from the village. Nothing was around except them and the wild life. They all loved the outdoors. It was there peace and quiet from the normal day. And they treasured that.

" Nope," Minako gaily answered, her bright grin causing the others to smile in return. " Mum may be bright, but she is blind to some things." 

" Luckily the stable boy has a crush on Rei so we were able to snatch those fine horses." Makoto teased.

Rei frowned darkly at the taller girl. " He does not have a crush on me. Besides you guys know how I feel about him and men in general." All the women got a good laugh because they knew far to well what she meant. Rei was a man hater and had been for years, ever since the first boy broke her heart. She decided that men just weren't worth the pain.

Shaking her head in amusement Minako grinned, her smile one of pure joy. "Okay you guys enough fooling around. It's time for a day of fun in the sun so what are we waiting for?

~*~

" Okay Ames it's almost dark. What do we do now?" Rei demanded. They had been eating a picnic lunch when their horses had decided to bolt. They had been wondering around since then trying to find the path they had strayed from. To say the least they were tired, dirty, sore and ready for a hot bath.

" I guess we should climb the highest tree and pray that no one or anything sees us." The smaller girl suggests her while biting her lip in thought. 

" Oh sure that should work." Makoto mummered sarcastically. "Biting height."

" It's better than being on the ground in open sight." Minako argued even as she started the climb. She hoped her dress wouldn't be ruined to badly, then again she always seemed to destroy her dresses.

"Up we go then." Rei stated with a shrug and she began to long climb upward as well. By the time all of the girls we comfortable in the tree it was pitch black out and there was only the sound of crickets to comfort them. It wasn't long though before the girls exhausted bodies revolted on them and they were fast asleep.

Rei had no idea how long she had been in the tree when she heard the first scream, feeling Ami stiffen next to her she came fully awake. Rei listened as dread filled her. The sound was coming closer. After what could have been minutes or hours to her tense mind and body Rei realized she could see shapes. Blinking she frowned to herself, it almost looked like a women. And she was being carried by a bunch of men. Reaching out Rei felt for Ami's hand in the darkness. This could not be good. The sickening realization hit a few moments later as a fire was made. They were vampires and they were going to feed. Gritting her teeth Rei forced herself to concentrate on anything but letting herself retch.

Her eyes seemed to stay stuck to the spot as the vampires killed the girl in a ritual that sent her stomach to the ground. She managed to rip her eyes a way when they brutally raped the poor thing, but the screams stayed with her. She desperately wanted to vomit and listing to Ami, as she let loose her stomach, didn't help much.

Rei was so caught up in her thoughts she almost missed the head that turned in their direction. The vampire hissed and then the sickening realization hit her, they knew they were up there. Looking over at the sleeping Minako and Mako she made a fast decision. There was no other option if the others were going to survive. Rei jumped out of the tree and ran.

~*~

Jason walked along the forest deep in thought. Zavier was to his right and Kris was somewhere about. Nathan has stopped some time back to study the stars, hoping for a clue to where Juno was. Not that he blamed him. If he had such a talent he would also be starring at the sky till his eyeballs fell out. Who wouldn't? Every since Endy had made his announcement they had been going crazy as they searched for the girls. Therra had been gone for some days now, they figured she was out hunting. Something the girl hadn't done in two thousand years. She was hunting for Ianna.

He had gotten the impression of a large group of Vampires out here and since he was in the mood to kill, it seemed fitting to take it out on them. He had also gotten the feeling they were hunting something. He refused to allow them to kill while he could stop them, and as long as they were in his territory, then he could stop them.

He heard the sound of sticks breaking and shouts of vampires as they closed in on there prey. He could only wonder what could be so interesting that they would chase it so long. Vampires were stupid and normally gave up the chase if the prey was too hard to catch. He moved ahead with lightning speed, one of the bonuses of being immortal. They had all the Vampires talents, only they used them for good. 

Jason frowned as he watched the mongrels, by the looks of things they had managed to eat. Nasty scum they were probably on catching this one to save for later. He caught a glimpse of dark hair as a figure tore by him and shock riddled through him, it was a woman. He would worry about her later. Right now he had some dirt bags to take care off.

Jason smiled a feral grin, his fangs dropping out of his mouth easily, as the group approached him. "Going somewhere mongrels?" He questioned. They backed up uneasily. One of them opened its mouth, to reply to the insult, when it was hit from behind. Zavier mixed up with them for a few moments, easily taking them out. Normal minions were no match for the royal guard. 

" I wonder who they were chasing?" Zavier questioned as he moved away from their piles of dust. A slight scowl etched across his features. He had been looking for more of a fight.

" Who knows," Shrugging Jason turns in the direction she had gone. "But we had better find her, before something else does. It is dangerous out here." 

" Yes, well, you had better retract those fangs or she will probably faint." Zavier said dryly. Jason laughed but did as he said as they picked up the trail that the girl had left. It was wide and easy to follow, as she was obviously terrified, he could practically taste it on the wind. They needed to find her fast, for with such an easy scent; Vampires could pick up on it for miles around.

~*~

Kris moved through the forest and sighed as he noticed horse tracks. They looked fairly new and… yes there they were, but no sign of the riders. By the looks of things they appeared to be female. Hmm…there had not been any female's around here for a long time. He scanned the area but could find no sign of them. He shrugged it off. There was little he wanted to do to help a human. Not any more, at least.

~*~

Nathan watched the stars and practically could hear them screaming danger. Juno was in danger, he could feel it and, the stars were practically shouting it at him as they tried to get the point across, Juno was in trouble. Where was she? But it wasn't Juno anymore she had a new name. A name was being branded on his heart to go beside Juno's. Where are you Makoto? 

~*~

Serenity sighed as she looked out of the window and at the moon. After four thousand years she was going to be getting her Senshi back. She closed her hands around the crystal and felt it pulse an answer back at her. She smiled softly and wondered why it had taken so long. For although she needed them, her love for them paled in comparison to the men who cried out for them daily. Looking once more at the moon she sighed.

"Why, Setsuna, why did you let them leave me?"

~*~

Therra looked at the sister hood necklace that she held. Once again someone would hold the other part and, she would finally be able to soul bond herself to Rox, Kris' younger brother. She had loved him for a lifetime but could not until Ianna returned, she had sworn, sworn that she would be by her side. Besides someone had to drop the knife, with a grin, on Rox's foot. And no one could pull such a stunt off like Ianna could. 

Finally her family would be complete. Not that she lacked for companionship; between Rox and Endy she had never been alone. Especially for those first couple of hundred years after their deaths, they had been worried she would go after them. She had wanted to of course, she loved them as much as the guys, and she needed them as much as the guys. Especially Ianna, she needed her and she needed her back soon. A person could only live without a part of one's soul for so long. Pulling on her 'battle gear' she grinned slightly. It was time to find Ianna, before Beryl did. She had already lost her once, and she wasn't about to do it again. Even if it meant taking on the bitch herself.


	3. Rising Hope

Rei sucked in a deep breath and tried to listen for anyone coming but her breathing made that all but impossible

Rei sucked in a deep breath and tried to listen for anyone coming but her breathing made that all but impossible, that as much as the rapid beating of her heart. She was sure they hear that miles away it was beating so furiously. She heard nothing and that caused her to tremble almost as much as hearing them. When they made sound she could at least track them. She desperately wished for a full moon instead of the sliver that gave almost no light, she was desperate for anything, really. Rei started to move again just because she had to do something this standing still was driving her crazy.

Rei moved along the stream she found and wondered were she was. How in the world had she gotten this far into the forest anyway? Rei froze when she heard the cracking of a stick. Biting down on her lip she drew blood to keep herself from bursting into tears when she heard the first growl. Wolves were not something she could deal with right now, in fact she didn't think she could even handle a baby in her condition. She sensed some type of being coming her direction and could only imagine what it had up its sleeve. Shuddering slightly at the thought, she looked around and saw the shapes moving rapidly to surround her. Rei made a fast decision and took a head first dive into the river.

Rei frantically struggled with her skirt before she managed to tear a good portion of it off. Luckily for her it was late summer and the water was relatively warm, but she had to get out of it soon. It would only hold them back for so long. Rei spotted an alcove in the side of the bank and painfully swam over to it. 

Pulling herself out of the water she repressed her shivers, the cool night air was enough to chill her. Looking around desperately for a place to hide she made her body move. Daylight could not be all that far away, could it? As she moved she heard a hiss, her only warning, before something grabbed her wrist. Turning she met the gaze of the largest she had seen yet, using the only option left to her Rei screamed. 

The vampire's eyes widened and as fire shot up through his arm, it dropped her, howling its pain to the night air. Rei watched with horror as the fire consumed the creature, before she mercifully fainted into the brush.

~*~

Ami moved out of the tree and headed to the body of the girl that was killed after the vampires had taken off after Rei. She wanted to go after her but knew it was futile. How could she have helped anyway? If she became a free meal herself she would not be able to help anyone. At least right here she had the opportunity to help someone.

Ami felt sick as she moved close enough to the girl to realize that the girl was definitely dead. But then again what had she expected? Her to be alive and happy? Ami froze when she noticed the girl had started to glow. The whole myth that once eaten by a vampire you turned into one was not real was it? But then again she had never seen someone be eaten by a vampire before. And if what she had been taught was real then they did not take the time to do what they did. They just bite and ate and then went off to find the next victim. 

Ami backed up and tried not to whimper as the girl's eyes opened and began to glow. 

'Shit.'

Ami turned on her feet and ran. She heard the girl's whimpers but could care less. She had fangs; fangs meant bite in the neck, and die. She didn't want to anyone's meal just yet, thank you.

Ami quickly picked her way through the forest aware that she was doing a supremely stupid thing. Like it was a good idea to run in the forest by yourself when you had absolutely no idea where you were, or where you were going. Real smart, she credited herself on having more brains than the average human but her body just would not listen to the rest of her. And quiet frankly she was just too scared to put out the effort it took make herself stop. Running into a tree didn't sound too appealing either.

Ami screamed when she ran into something, she was in a forest and it was dark it could not be good. Forcing her self to look up she met a pair of brown eyes and a confused expression. Ami backed up and then realized with great relief that she had run into a group of soldiers. But before Ami could open her mouth she was grabbed from behind.

" So my Lord, do you think Lord Greg will be pleased with this one?" Ami felt any the idea's of safety that she had been entertaining fade from view. Lord Greg was a Duke to some Prince Daemon or another. He was also a ruthless womanizer. She had just gone from the frying pan to the fire, and she was about to get badly burned.

~*~

Minako woke up with a sigh. It was just now early dawn and her mom was going give birth to a litter of kittens if she was not down stairs and cleaning in about oh five minutes. Minako rolled over and promptly fell out of the tree. "Ohhhhhhh." Minako moaned holding her ankle. " Just great, fall out of the tree. What a minute, a tree?" Blinking upward she looked around in puzzlement before the nights event's came rushing back to her. Quickly looking up at a snicker she blinked again. Makoto was up there but no sign of Ami or Rei.

" Mako-chan, are you awake yet?" Minako questioned as she looked around for the other two girls. Something was wrong, she wasn't sure what but it was bad.

" Yes, and let me tell you that was one of the most graceful swan dives out of a tree I have ever seen." Makoto teased another snicker emitting from her mouth, as she moved down the tree.

" Ha ha, very funny. How about you get your lazy butt over here and help me up? Then we need to find Ami and Rei who seemed to have disappeared." Minako rolled her eyes at Makoto's mock bow and allowed her friend to help her stand. Only to fall right back down. " I think I sprained my ankle." Minako whinnied as she looked at the offending object. Yep it was starting to swell. "Just great how are we going to explain this one?"

" I think this puts a damper on our trip, ne?" Makoto questioned as she studied the ankle. " I guess I have to carry you." 

" Huh?" Minako questioned stupidly. "Carry me?"

" Carry you." Makoto repeats a slight smile on her lips. "You know, piggy back style?" Makoto said in an irritated voice as she helped her blond friend stand up and then swing onto her back. 

" And by the looks of thinks we don't want to know where Rei and Ami are."

" WHAT?" Minako questioned loudly. Her blue eyes were round with disbelief. " What do you mean I don't want to know where they are?"

" That's we, and check out the pile of blood over there. Now do you know if that is there's or someone else's? And just how do we go about finding them? There our two set of foot prints going two different directions. What are we supposed to do split up? I don't think so, the best we can do is try to find our way home and hope for the best." Makoto surmised.

" I don't like it Mako, its like we are abandoning them." Minako quietly argued. 

" I don't like it either, but what else are we supposed to do?" Minako stayed quite, for she did not have the answer to that question, she didn't think anyone did.

~*~

Jason heard the scream and exchanged looks with Zavier. It looks like they were running to the rescue again. Until it felt like he was being hit with a cannon. Jason stopped at starred at nothing just feeling the fire, it was a slow rhythmic dance slowing intoxicating him. And, just as quickly, it stopped. His eyes narrowed that could mean only one thing, Aurora.

He moved quickly tracing the hint of fire that still clung to the air. It was almost like he could taste the feel and texture of it on the wind. It was more than just knowing it was there. He could practically see it. After 45 hundred years it still amazed him as to what he could do.

He looked around loosing he scent of it once they came to the water. Dead-end for him, damn. He looked at Zavier as his friend stared at the water. This is where his friend showed his worth he had no luck with water it canceled him out. Zavier on the other hand knew how to handle it with ease. Thanks to Athena.

" Who ever she was hit the river. We should cross it and move down stream, we should be able to pick up the trail." Zavier said after a moment. Jason shrugged, and floated over the stream. A neat little trick that Kris had taught them all long ago. 

After some searching they found a body that had been burned badly. Well if you could call it a body. It looked to him that whoever had done had done a pretty descent job but had failed to finish the thing off. It looked like over cooked lamb chops, or his failed cooking attempts. It was pretty disgusting, which was why he never cooked.

Looking around he saw no sign of the girl. He sighed and ran a hand through his slightly long blond hair. He did not know what made him think it was Arorua that had been in danger. Maybe it had been the fire? Fire had been her main attack and what had connected them together at first before the soul bond had taken effect. 

He was about to give up when he spotted the broken branches. Scowling slightly he moved towards them he was losing his touch if he just now saw them. Getting closer, he peered at the shrubs, which had a scorched look to them. Leaning in as close enough to see in them, he felt the wind sucked out of his powerful lungs.

~*~

Kris looked at the body of the vampire in front of him; someone had interrupted the ceremony it appeared. It looked as though she had woken up and then died of starvation. He felt no pity for the women. It was better to die then to have to live the life of one of them; he did feel sorry for the way she died though. Dying like that could not be pleasant, no death was, that particular one though had to be gruesome.

Finding a set of tracks he followed them to a tree. Hoping up it, easily he noticed the crushed leaves and branches. It must have belonged to the same people who had lost the horses. He glanced at the rising sun and was glad the he could walk about during the day, for it was the best time to be able to find clues such as this one.

Hoped down he noticed another set of tracks, following them he blinked when he realized they were headed in the direction of the village whoever they were they weren't dumb. One must have been hurt because the two soon became one. If they were headed back to the village they were safe. It was the two single pair that bothered him.

One was being chased by a group of vampires, more than likely it was the person who had interrupted the vamps earlier. The other set though headed in a crazy direction, for Kartz borders. Whoever they were they could be in danger, and most likely were. He turned his back and was going to dismiss it when a pair of golden eyes stopped him. He would report it to Endymion and then possibly go after the person. Why did he have to care anyway? But he knew it was something he had to do, he just couldn't let whoever they were fall into those people's hands. That was worse than death itself.

~*~

Nathan sighed as he watched the sun reach its peek in the sky. He could normally go at least three days without sleep and four without food, but he was so exhausted right now it surprised him. Maybe he was pushing himself to hard. But then again Makoto's life was in danger, and he had been accused of that before.

Just the thought of her brought a smile to his lips. He wanted to look into her green eyes and loose himself in there untold depths. He wanted to laugh, cry and cook with the tall women. None of that delicate female stuff for him, his ideal women could beat him to the ground. He did not mind the fact that she was a strong or fast as him. He preferred it that way. With Juno he had never been scared of hurting her like he had been with tiny women. 

His only problem was he wondered too much at the changes that were going to be in her. He did not think that the others has thought much about it, how could they? They had just found out 24 hours ago, had it only been that long since he had delivered such earth shattering news to his friends? It seemed like years, years that slowly went by.

He had had the time to think and he had begun to doubt. Could she still love him? It had been four thousand years, and he had changed so much since then, his personality and a whole lot more. His shoulders slumped. If he could barley win her love then, how could he do it again, this time with her knowing nothing? This time he wasn't the same man. He had changed physically as well as mentally. His body had filled out more, he wasn't fat but all the extra training that all of them had been putting in had added more muscle. And he knew things and had seen things since her death that still haunted him. So how could he expect her to move past them if he couldn't?

Last time she had at least known a little about what they were before they meet. They had not known about Drakens, the only person who had known anything about them had been Ami. She had quickly informed them though that her expertise laid only in vampires. They had excepted Zoisite's quick explanation, but it had been under very desperate circumstances, and he had no desire to repeat them. He just wondered if last time would seem like a easy go it compared to what fate had in store for them. He prayed it wasn't, he didn't know if _he_ would survive it.

~*~

Beryl starred at the image before her and cursed. She ran a finger down the scar on her face, the one no amount of magic had been able to cure. It ran from her temple to her lip. She closed her blood red eyes and hissed like the snake she resembled. She remembered it all to clear, had it been only four thousand years ago?

__

Beryl laughed as she watched the frail porcelain blue hared girl take her final breath, she had lasted longer than she thought she would. Her laughter was short lived though as she saw the destruction that had been dealt to her home, and family. She screamed as she felt the death of her older brother, felt him go up in flames. Which was how Ianna had found her.

" Going somewhere snake face?" Ianna taunted as she stepped into the room Beryl looked into the golden haired beauty's golden eyes and knew. Knew that Ianna knew she was the only one left standing, knew that Ianna knew she had no chance, and knew that she knew she was going to loose. 

Her fuku was shredded and she was covered with blood but she walked forward like she was covered in silk and diamonds with thousands of on lookers bowing not the blood of her family. Moved as if she has not just fought with her very soul but had spent hours pampering and dressing herself.

" You will die, Ianna." Beryl had taunted. " I will kill you just as I killed Athena." 

" Your more than welcome to try. But know this, if you do manage, just when you get comfortably, just when you start to get you hands back on everything that we have just stolen from you, I will come back and steal it all again. Over and over if I must."

" And what about your darling Kris?" Beryl demanded mockingly knowing he was her only weakness, besides Serenity, that accursed brat.

" What about him? You know he will never let you have your cards back anyway." Ianna had said in an off hand tone of voice, but the love still shone through. It infuriated her, how could someone have that total dedication to someone. That mindless commitment that no mere mortal could ever break. A connection so deep, that the stars would be singing of it for a millennia. 

Snarling Beryl attacked, what happened next was the most desperate battle that Beryl had ever fought in or witnessed. She had won but Ianna had pulled a last second move. She had pulled a knife from her boot, and sliced her face wide open. As the light faded from her golden eyes she had smiled and winked at the women.

" Remember Beryl I will be back, and next time, I will win. You death is the price you shall pay." Her words rang the sound of a hammer beating upon a nail. It had the sound of a vow and vow that would not be broken, even by death.

Starred at her in shock, Beryl screamed for her guards. As she ordered for the golden hared girl's death, even looking at her from he safety of her castle, she felt the first stirrings of fear course through her body. Of all the time she had battled that girl and her guards Ianna had never been denied her oaths. And she had the sinking feeling, as she stood on balcony shivering for all she was worth, that little snippet of a women would not be denied this one either.


	4. Surprise!

Minako sighed and buried her head in Makoto's shoulder

Minako sighed and buried her head in Makoto's shoulder. What in the world were they doing? They were maybe five minutes from home, and yet she could not bring herself to go into the village. She had asked Makato to stop and so they sat there resting, gathering their wits, their excuses and their apologies. How did you tell a mother that you lost her daughter have no ideas where she is, and they could be dead? Minako also had no desire to be grounded to the village for the rest of her life.

Sighing she allowed Makoto to pick her up and walk them into the village. She heard Makoto's startled gasp and with a slight groan pushed her head off of Mako's shoulder she took one look and bit back a scream as her body went numb. _'Oh my God.'_

There was nothing their everything was gone. In fact the only thing that they could see was small pile of ruble that had been the houses of their family's. There were bones and bodies buried in ruble but her eyes were so filled with tears she could barley see the ruble on the ground, much less the small wisps of smoke coming from the ruble. It was a good thing she was being carried or she would have fallen over. 

Minako felt herself being set gentle down, as Makoto's legs could not support her. She could not question the numbness, or the pain. The shock that was taking over her limbs was ignored. No all she felt was a deep hatred well up in the pit of her stomach. Somewhere in her minds eye she was aware of something else, something swirling in the darkness like a candle. Out of that something, that light came a name. And with absolute clarity she knew the name of the person who did this, knew what she looked like, and knew that she hated her with everything inside. _Beryl._ Minako promptly fainted.

Makoto watched her friend's face go solid and resemble a stone statue, the lines around her mouth and lips faded and her eyes hardened. She mouthed a name and Makoto saw for the first time, hate fill her face. Then she went limp and slumped over. Makoto had no idea what was up with Minako but she knew she would find out in due time. She raised her tear-streaked face to the heaven. Her emerald eyes demanded the answers she knew would not come. 

Makoto threw her head back and screamed. Screamed the pain, the loss, and screamed until her lungs threaten to burn to little pieces of ash inside of her chest. Still she screamed, screamed until she was horse, but it still echoed inside her head, naming her defiance to the force that had stolen her family. In that instant something tingled along her veins, tingled till it to began to rush to the sound of her scream. Even if her lungs had quit her heart and mind still sang it. 

Somewhere deep inside her, a small spark was lit, it flickered and held. The stars twinkled their approval.

~*~

Ami felt the bonds that chaffed her aching wrists and fought back the tears that she felt building behind her lids. How had she gotten into this situation again? It wasn't that she was being mistreated or being beaten forced to work, and whipped, no this was worse. She was a walking, living, breathing doll. Someone who was being petted and trained to live a life of serving the…needs of someone else. 

She almost wished she had been taken by the vampire she had ran from, wished she had followed Rei, or even stayed in the accursed tree. Anything was better than being on this horse, traveling toward the distant castle, and being treated like a highly trained pet.

Ami trembled as she though about what awaited her at the castle, what was at the end of the road, the path. A brutal life style filled with men and…her mind refused to process the next though. It fought back with every inch of her will…it just shut down. Ami starred at nothing and everything. She felt her mind drift to another place and she watched in fascination to what played out in her mind. It had to have been someone else she was watching, although the person looked so much like her.

Ami watched the sad looking girl sit and idle stare and nothing. She felt another person approach and watched as the girl looked up, hope lighting her eyes in a way that made them sparkle like the ocean. A young man with light blond hair, that curled and had just a hint of red it in, walked over and picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. The girl smiled hugely and a small dimple appeared on her check.

__

'Funny,' Ami thought as she watched him pull her close, _' I have a dimple in that check as well.'_ Ami was brought back just as he lowered his head by the sound of screams. She watched as the men fought off another vampire attack and she wondered what could be so important that they kept coming back. 

Ami watched as the forces 'guarding' her won again. Ami sighed and tried to relax long enough to get some sleep. She turned her head to the stars and prayed to be rescued.

~*~

Jason starred in absolute shock at the girl lying in the bushes. His heart pounded in his chest and felt like he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. She was alive, and right here, in front of him. It was like someone had cut her out of his memories and glued her to the place in front of him.

Her dark hair fell in waves around her, some of it covering some of her face. Her thick and impossible long lashes covered her cheek, fanning out it dark outlines. Her full round lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out slowly. Her skin was a white and silky as he remembered it. 

He reached down and brushed a strand away and noticed to his surprise he trembled slightly as he did so. By the looks of things she could be no more than nineteen years of age. He reached down and carefully moved her against his chest. 

He looked over and meet the eyes of Zavier. They were dancing with the same excitement he was sure his were. If Aurora was alive then so was his Athena. It was one thing to be told it, it was quite another to hold it in you arms. He moved toward the ancient castle that they called there own and Zavier followed. They were going to have a wonderful surprise for Sere.

Rei slowly felt herself come back to the living. She could here the voices mummering around her and she wondered were she was. The last thing she could remember was running.

"…She is not going to understand."

"…. Point….did the right….she has to remember something."

" …What if…freak….start frying…"

Rei opened her eyes at that and noticed there was a room full of people who had yet to notice that she was awake. A young woman with silver hair was trying to reason with a blond who look familiar. A young man with long curly blond hair was arguing with a dark haired man who looked like he was in charge of something. Everything was fine till he hissed, showing fangs. Rei promptly screamed. Everything went into chaos.

Rei rolled behind the couch desperately wanting a way out. The blond started to scream at the dark haired man, and the blond man moved toward her. Rei did the only thing she could think. She screamed again and ran out the door they had left open.

Rei felt some six sense guide her around the corridors. She did not know how, or why, she just willed her feet to fun as fast as they could. Her breath came in gasps but she could care less. She was nearing a large door, when her feet were knocked out from under her and she was rolled onto something. 

" And where, Aurora, did you think you were going?" the blond man with the short blond hair demanded staring into her startled violet eyes with stormy blue ones.

" Who the hell is Aurora?"

~*~

Kris rolled his eyes as he moved through the forest. He hated these missions but he felt like he had to help the girl who was taken from her friends. He did not know why but Ianna would have laughed and told him in no uncertain terms to get his butt moving. He missed her laugh. 

He prayed that Endymion was right because his heart was just starting to repair, to have it destroyed again would kill him sure as day.

He looked down startled as he fingered the earth. His hardened into flint as he noticed the tracks. Those disgusting snatchers had taken the girl. Ianna hated them, so he fought them whenever he could, for her. It sickened him that she could have been taken by them when she was younger. He wanted to wipe them out. He now had the excuse he needed to follow that girl. He moved ahead and noticed that he was not the only person trailing them. Now why were Vampires trailing them? What did they know they he did not?

~*~

Nathan jerked out of bed and winced. His head was ringing with a scream. It was the most soul shattering, mind ripping sound he had ever heard. The only time he had heard that was…when…Nathan flew out of bed and ran to the window. His eyes frantically searched the stars. He prayed that he would not miss read them. He prayed he was wrong. The message they gave him caused his heart to sink.

He threw on his clothes and ran down the hall. " Endymion," he bellowed his voice echoing down the hall. It caused servants to blanch and Rei to tremble. He was livid and it showed. He looked like a demon as he ran down the hall his fangs dripping from his mouth, his hair wild, tumbled from sleep, his muscles were bristled and he looked ready to pounce. 

Endymion's head jerked up and he saw the one person who could give Kris a run for his money on being cool and collected run in looking like he just came out of a blender, bust the door down.

" Beryl," he spit the name out with venom. " Took out her family. All hell is about to break loose."


	5. Kindling the Flames....

Thanks bunches for all those who gave me reviews. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Since I already have 6 done and I am just waiting for it to get back to me from my editor I will get that out hopefully soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. Some other lucky person does.

Therra stared at the devilish man in shock. The words kept ringing over and over in her baffled mind. Wiped out? How could you wipe out there families? It was wrong, it was something you did not do, and it was just insane. Kill the families of the most powerful women to be born in this world?   
  
Therra looked at Serenity with sympathy. The poor women must be feeling her Senshis' pain. She had told them after she had discovered they were alive that the link that had connected them had started re-establishing itself. The link that connected Serenity to her beloved Senshi was something that Therra was jealous of. Her heart quaked as she realized that the link between her and Ianna was slowly reforming. The link with the only person who she could communicate heart to heart to was emerging once more. Her usual mental capabilities were so limited that she could barely make Rox understand her even when she was in desperate need of help.   
  
The bond that Serenity and her Senshi had had been so unexplainable that is was amazing. Endymion and the Generals shared a similar link, but it was not nearly as tight as the love that bound the females together. Serenity said it was more than just feelings, because it was, but they could have conversations, and they always knew when someone was hurt. The link was tightest between Sere and Ianna, and Ianna was extremely close to the others. They had never tried to make her feel left out, and always talked out loud for her benefit, but she wondered at the commentary that they had when they knew no one could hear. She envied the fact that they could talk and know each other so well. She had wished desperately to be a part of it.   
  
Therra felt the deep anger she knew as hatred for Beryl rise up within her. But even as she knew that she would do anything to destroy the women, she felt the slight change in it. And she knew that she was not the only one to hate the women with her entire being. Not the only one to wish to wipe her very existent off of the face of the planet, to be sure that not even a speck or iota of ash was left on the entire earth. And suddenly she was not alone anymore.   
  
Endymion locked gazes with his love and sighed. The look on Serenity's face was that of distant pain. Her face was tight and he could tell she struggling to control her pain. She breathed slowly as if making herself draw another breath, forcing herself to be apart of that she wished to remove her Senshi from. He knew that she wished she could pick them up and put them in a crystal world were nothing could hurt them, where nothing could cause them the pain in which they now struggled. He to felt the pain, but it was Serenity's pain. He knew every thought almost before she thought it. After being bound to her for four thousand years he could say that they knew every aspect of each other.   
  
But he was opened up to a new part of her; he had seen the sad, broken, torn part. The angry, hurt desperate part of her. He had seen the loving, grieving, tender part. Now he was seeing the pissed-off warrior he had not seen before; he was seeing the fighter. That part that wished to see everything right once again was now waking up with a vengeance. Reaching out he pulled her into his arms and held her, bracing himself for the coming storm that was already beginning to break.   
  
~*~   
  
Jason starred into Aurora's livid eyes and forced himself not to kiss her till she could not tell the floor from the ceiling. He felt his gut clinch and his heart rip as he read the mistrust in her amazing eyes. Her very soul was being shown, and it was refusing to show what he wished to see. As he stared he saw a spark, a hint of the fire that Rei hid so well, and in that spark he saw just a hint of the woman she had once been.   
  
Rei felt her world coming to a sharp halt as she stared into his sea colored eyes. They danced with a flame that Rei had never seen, but one she knew so well it scared her. It was almost like it had haunted her dreams and held her captive. Something in Rei reached out for it, beckoned it to rush through her veins, to hold her tight in the night. It was something so amazingly familiar and so strange she teetered on the brink of falling into it, realizing only then how much she wanted to. Sucking in a deep breath Rei jerked her eyes away.   
  
" I said who the hell is Aurora?" Rei hissed, desperately trying to get control of her emotions, to force whatever it was inside her back into the hole it came from. But it refused, it spread through out her body and then melted into her blood. It stopped it thrumming and lay quiet, but Rei had the impression that should she need it, it would rise up and help her. It was disconcerting.   
  
" What do you mean?" the man whispered, his voice the softest tenor she had ever heard. It was silky and sounded like waves crashing softly on the beach, reminding her of nights curled up in a blanked with hot chocolate.   
  
" I mean who is Aurora? I sure am the hell not whoever you keep saying I am. My name is Rei. Got that? Rei!" Rei snapped her eyes snapping with livid fire, and in that instant she looked just like the women who had stolen his heart so long ago.   
  
" Rei?" he breathed accepting the name the same way he had accepted Aurora. It matched her well.   
  
" My name is Jason." He whispered.   
  
" Well Jason," Rei spit, repeating his name like venom. " Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?"   
  
" I am a Draken, and I want you." He answered simply. Rei just starred at him, and felt anger, horror, fear, and something else she could not name rise up in her stomach.   
~*~   
  
Zavier stared up at the stars as he sat next to Nathan and wondered what his friend was getting from them. What secrets they whispered to his heart, did they tell of Makoto, which Nathan told him Juno had been named in this lifetime? Did they give away secrets of his Athena?   
  
" They are unusually quiet tonight." Nathan murmured, his voice and face troubled.   
" That is not really a good sign."   
  
" Do they speak of Athena?" Zavier questioned, trying to keep his voice level. He managed to do so, but the Athena came out strained.   
  
" Yes." Nathan answered shortly. Nathan ran a hand through his thick chestnut hair and was aware that Zavier wanted an answer. Nathan sighed and told his friend what little he could. " Her name in this lifetime is Ami." He told his friend without looking at him. " She is also in grave danger."   
  
Zavier could feel his heart stop beating for a split second. He bowed his head and nodded. He had to trust that she could get herself out of the situation. He had to, but somewhere in the back of his mind, panic set in.   
  
~*~   
  
Kris looked at he path in front of him and growled. This was the third campsite and, reaching down he felt the ashes. They were stone cold. He was going to have to speed up if he was going to catch them, but by the look of things, he was going to have to break the girl out of the fortress. He could not get close enough, fast enough, otherwise. It was best if he slowed his pace, and kept himself in good shape then. It was more than likely going to come down to a battle. But hopefully he would not need to; he just might be able to catch them.   
  
Kris could not explain why he was so determined to save this girl. It was her fault that she had gotten caught anyway. No matter how much he hated the snatchers, it was not worth getting killed, not when he was so close to finding and getting back to his Ianna. But every time he thought about dropping the search, going back to his nice warm bed, her golden eyes would glare at him, and she would just glare at him from his memories, so he fought on.   
  
He leaned against a tree and let his memories overtake him. What she looked like, how she smiled, the way her laughter rang out in the room, causing everyone who heard it to smile. The way she smelled in the morning after a bath, the way she would drill the others to be their best. The way she would look at him with that wicked smile over the end of her sword. The last time he kissed her mouth.   
  
_Kris shook his head as he watched her playfully smack Jason on the shoulder.   
" You over grown two-year-old. Go and join your mate in bed and leave us alone. We were attempting to sleep." She glared at Jason, who pushed a smile onto his face, but Kris could tell he was worried. He shot him a look that told the blond that they would talk in the morning.   
  
Minako curled up with Kris on the bed and snuggled into his shoulder and closed her eyes.   
  
" You would not do what he is afraid of, would you?" he breathed in her ear.   
  
" Attempt to wipe out the whole Vampire army in a frontal attack?" she whispered sleepily.   
  
" Yes." He murmured.   
  
" In a frontal attack, by ourselves, no." Reaching up she kissed him softly. " Get some sleep and stop being paranoid."   
_  
She had kept her word, she had not hit them in a frontal attack, but had gone in under the cover of dusk and hit the royal family. Kris closed his eyes and felt the tears he had suppressed for so long begin the leak from his lids. His pushed them back and stood up. He had a job to do.   
  
~*~   
  
Minako raised her head and starred at the piles of rumble. She put her arm around her sobbing friend and frowned. For a split seconds her eyes gleamed molten gold; the color of it when it was in is liquid form, heated by the hottest of fires. But then they slipped back into the normal cheerful blue, but flecks of the gold remained, hinting at the power they held.   
  
" Come on Makoto, lets get moving. We need to find shelter before nightfall and we can not be on ground. Hopefully we can find a better place than last time, no?" Minako questioned a little of the authority and power of her past life leaking in her voice. Makoto starred at her in shock and then followed moved by some force not quite her own.   
  
" Where can we hide? They took out our family," Makoto's voice broke but her spine snapped straight and she felt the tingling along her veins again. Her mind swam with far away thoughts and she saw a pair of dark chocolate eyes looking at her, but seeing through her, filled with the deepest grief she had ever seen.   
  
" Makoto? Are you okay?" Minako questioned. Her voice was soft and it was concerned but there was a hint of steel that had not been there, it had not been there ten minutes ago. Makoto felt the prickling of fear along her spine.   
  
Minako turned her eyes onto Makoto, and Makoto gaped at her long time friend. The blue was the same innocent cheerful blue, but the flecks of gold that danced in them spoke of something more powerful than anything she had ever seen in her friend's gaze. Earlier that day she had seen the hatred of something in her friend's face, now she saw the determination to destroy whatever it was that caused that anger in her eyes. Makoto realized suddenly, that she was not looking at her childhood friend anymore. She was looking at something larger and greater than anything had ever been a apart of.   
  
" Minako, what is happening to us?" Makoto question her voice soft as she felt that tingle race through her veins, and only quick movement kept her from being decapitated.   
  
~*~   
  
Ami felt hands gently feel the firmness of her arms and someone yelled that she was freezing. Ami could care less. A gentle cold had enveloped her, it seemed to separate her from the outside world, caress her and hold her like a lover.   
  
It was the only thing that kept her form having a nervous break down. It was that coolness that allowed her to calculate the advantages of playing weak, and allowed her to see every possible means of escape. It placed the ability to analyze the situation and give every possible reason for it to be there.   
  
Ami had no idea as to what it meant, why it was there, but she was thankful. She realized that if she was to ever be put in a situation where there was no escape, it would supply one. She knew not how, or why, but she knew. She also knew she needed to find the blond haired man with the kind green eyes.   
  
His eyes had drawn her in, took hold of her and held her. She had dreamed of them the night before, of those eyes that were so light a green, and such an unusual color. They where not Makoto's deep green, but more of a leaf color. She fell in love with them at first site.   
  
She was scared out of her mind. But something about him calmed her, and she wished she could talk to him, to hold him. She had blushed furiously when she had first thought that, but it had taken hold and stuck there in her thoughts. She knew without a shadow of a doubt, that if she needed him, he would come. With that Ami fell in to a fit sleep and dreamed about the man with green eyes and hair that curled in a tumble.   
  
~*~   
  
Beryl hissed and smiled, her face contorting in a smile that was not a smile but a picture of evil. It would not be long till she had the small blue haired child in her hands.   
  
" What will you do, Ianna, when I have your precious Athena in my hands?" She screeched her laughter into the night air.   
  
~*~   
  
Setsuna glared at the picture and sped up the memory process. Ianna, no Minako, had to be ready for what Beryl had planned. She had to, or the world would once again be thrown into total darkness, and this time there would be no second chances. For if they failed this time, then the timeline failed as well. Setsuna watched the time line shift and she sighed and prayed, for the first time in thousand of years, to whoever might be listening that things would work out. She could only pray. 


	6. ...tempering the fire...

A big shout out to those who reviewed, I hope you all enjoy this next installment. Look for Chapter Seven in the next four or five days.

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailormoon. I do own the term Draken, Therra and so on….

Jason twirled and dogged his opponent's blade. He had taken Zoicite up on the offer of sparing and was finding himself hard pressed to defend himself. His younger friend had gotten a lot better over the years; he had learned how to counter double swords very well. It was becoming harder and harder to find new tricks to win with.   
  
Jason sat back and pulled up a defensive stance and parried his friend's efforts and let his mind turn to Rei, his Aurora, and the changes in her. After he had talked her into going back into the living room Serenity had shown her into her old room, the one she had used before she moved in with him in her past life. Rei had locked herself in and refused to be moved unless it was for meals. Even then Serenity was hard pressed to talk her into leaving the room.  
  
Rei had been terrified of him, and he could not blame her, he should have kept his mouth shut, and refused to acknowledge his presence unless it was an absolute must. His swords picked up speed, as did his temper.  
  
He wished with all his heart that she remembered a little bit of her past, just a spark, something so that she would trust them. He knew that Serenity had cried herself to sleep when she had realized that her friend had no memory of her life, in the past that was.  
  
Setsuna was unfindable and when they had searched the village in which they had tracked Ianna and Makoto, that's what Nathan said Juno's name was, they had discovered the place and ruins and no sign of Rei's friends. Therra had gone on a rampage and showed up two day later, her clothes torn, her body battered, and needless to say Rox had been pissed.  
  
Jason looked up and saw Zavier's sword go flying. Jason was breathing hard, his shirt covered in sweat, his arms ached, and he saw the annoyance in his friend's eyes. Jason smirked and then laughed at his friend.  
  
" It really is not fair." Zavier grumped, plopping down and grabbing a large water bottle. " You can still beat me, even when you are not thinking about it. Kris would have my head if he had seen that match."  
  
" Don't abuse yourself so hard my friend. Your mind was on other things as well, he would have both of our heads if he could have seen that fight, so lets be thankful he missed it." Jason said his voice coming in gasps, proof that he had been neglecting his training.   
  
" Yes, well, we both need to get back into the grove of working out, or the next time we face a group of those mongrels we shall be caught lacking. Then we will never see our respective loves again." Zavier complained as he lay back, his breathing also coming in heaves.  
  
" We will find your Ami." Jason told him, his eyes distant, giving proof he was not thinking of Ami, but of the raven-haired beauty who had turned his life upside down the last few days.  
  
" You are not even thinking about Ami, just about Rei. Admit it." Zavier teased, and Jason had the grace to blush. " It's alright though, if Ami was in the next room and not halfway to who knows where, I would have very little thought to anything else." Zavier mumered his own eyes distant as he thought about the fact that there had been no trace of the blue haired nymph.  
  
" We will find her." Jason repeated, trying to sound convincing, for Zavier or himself he did not know.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei stared out of her balcony and starred out at the stars that twinkled over head. They were so beautiful, her mother had told her that the sky was a large blanket that the angles had pricked with needles to peek through, and the stars were the pinpoints they looked through.  
  
Her mother, the thought caused a swell of grief to rise into her breast. They had broken the news two days ago and she could hardly believe it, and the tears refused to come. She knew something in side of her was crying, but not for the reasons that one would have thought. She would miss her, she had loved the women who had given her birth, but something in her had frozen over, as the event had happened to a stranger.   
  
No matter how hard she stared at the sky or thought about it, not a single tear threatened to rise out of her heart and drip down her check. Rei hated her self for it, she should morn, she should cry, but the ability was just not there. She had tried, tried to find some source of tears, but came up lacking.  
  
So she allowed the fire's of hate to burn in her chest, to cause every bone of her body to ache with the need to kill. She wanted the person who had done this roasted on a spit and destroyed. It was not the hate, or even the fire of it that scarred her, it was the part that she knew this was not this first time she hated this person. She knew not who it was, the face that went with it, or any of the circumstance involved with it, but she knew she hated that nameless face.  
  
Her dreams had also changed, changed in a way where they were not dreams, but almost memories; they were so real, and lifelike, that they shocked her to the core. The steady factor that she was the one in charge and that she knew who she was, Hino Rei, her mothers daughter in every sense, was stolen. She was thrown into a world were she was the person who knew nothing, that everyone knew something she lacked, and it was the most unnerving part yet, the fact that she held the key, to whatever they desperately needed. Whatever that was.  
  
The factor that caused Rei to tremble was Jason. The blond man had looked at her once and walked right into her heart like he belonged there. She thought about him at the oddest times and wanted to share things with him. The very thought of sharing something with someone, a man at that, sent her running into the darkest closet she could find and hide like a little child. She was so far out of her league right now, and so lonely, scarred, and tormented by what she did not know, that she hid. And so she starred at the stars and finally wept. Not for her mother for that was gone and done, not for her friends, but she wept from her very soul, wept for reasons she could never name.   
  
As Rei sat there she could feel something in her grow, something that felt like a fire being kindled on dry wood. Rei reached and pulled at it, and it responded. Rei stood on the balcony, tears staining her checks, and watched with fire lit eyes the fire that danced and played across her palms. And with that fire came faces and names, and hidden in the very core, a pair of ocean blue eyes steadied her. And Rei was no longer afraid.  
  
~*~  
  
Minako flew down the path, her breath already coming in ragged gasps, her side felt like someone had plunged a dagger into it, and with careful thought she realized that someone almost had.   
  
She and Makoto had been on the run since they had left the village. Luckily her twisted ankle had been light, and she could now run full steam ahead. Luckily because the sounds of the vampires were closing in, and by the sounds of the howls, they had brought were-wolves with them. That was just what they needed, either to be sucked dry, or turned into large chunks of hamburger meat.  
  
Makoto skidded to a stop and Minako slammed into her. They both tumbled and Minako had the slight sensation of flying, and she realized why, and screamed. She had accidentally sent them over the cliff. Minako screamed in pure terror she felt something wrap around her and then what looked like a golden chain whipped out of no where, and it wrapped around a branch. Minako by some six sense grabbed Makoto's ankle. As they hung there they heard the laughter and shouts of laughter and mock sounds of hate coming from above. The vampires thought they were dead.   
  
Minako knew that if they did not find something to hang onto they were going to die, she knew by some sixth sense that the chain that was wrapped around her was not going to last long.  
  
Minako settled down into the alcove and moved over to make enough room for her tall friend. Huffing she looked at the storm clouds that were beginning to build, blacking out the stars.  
  
" How do we manage to get our selves into these messes Mako? I mean, what in the world do we have attached to us, a please eat me sign in bright flashing numbers?"  
  
" I don't know, but I have a question, where did you get that rope?" Makoto questioned softly.  
  
" I don't know. I just panicked and then, poof, there it was. I grabbed you and just knew that we had to get over here before it disappeared, which it did the minute I let go of it. I don't know where it came from or how it got there." Minako whispered her voice soft and mystified.  
  
" Well you not the only one who has had weird things happen to her." Makoto whispered, her voice just as soft as her friends. There was a slightly apprehensive tone to her voice that caused Minako to star at her friend. She looked much the same, but something about her eyes, they had changed somehow.  
  
Minako heard something pop and gaped down at Makoto's hand. They were glowing green and the faint snap of electricity was ringing across her hands. When Mako pulled them apart the area in between them was filled with, lighting.   
  
" When did you learn this?" Minako wondered out loud to her friend, who answered with a shrug.  
  
" We were fighting and this thing jumped out of no where, and boom. Instant char coal. I don't know why, how or what for. All I know is that we are changing Minako. Tell me what have your dreams been like?" Makoto demanded.  
  
" Different." Minako mummered in a soft tone, her eyes distant. " They are about battles, and I know I have never fought, and people who I don't know, and yet do. You guys are in some of them, all of you fighting with me. There is this sense that we must protect someone. I don't know whom, and then there is this man, with white hair and hard silver eyes. I feel almost drawn to him." Minako mummered. Minako raised her hands to her friend, hands that had once been smooth and soft, no matter how much work they had seen. They now had calluses across the palms as if she had wielded an object.   
  
Makoto looked at he own hands as the storm began to break. They to had developed calluses, and they were different than Miko's. Makoto looked at the storm and wondered what she was missing. As Makoto sat there, in that forlorn alcove, with Minako, she had the feeling that this was not the first time she had been in this situation.  
~*~  
  
" Nathan." Therra called out, her tone not of one who was calling for a friend just to talk, but of a friend needing to talk.  
  
" What do you need Therra?" Nathan questioned a edge of weariness in his voice, that told a story all of its own. He was looking at the stars, looking for clues, yet again. Therra had to admire his faithfulness to women he had not seen in hundreds of lifetimes.  
  
" There something I need to tell you, about Minako and Makoto." Therra breathed out in a soft tone.  
  
" What?" he demanded softly, watching the approaching clouds block out the stars. She raised her eyes to balcony of Rei's room and pointed.  
  
Nathan raised his eyes and the wind was sucked out of his sails. You could barley see the outline of a figure, but the light that was burning in front of her gave away to her silhouette. Her hands glowed and it looked like flames were licking across her palms.  
  
" Therra, you know what this means don't you? The only way they could have the power to control the elements out side of their Senshi forms, is if before they died they found the weapons." He hissed, his eyes never leaving the figure on the balcony.  
  
" Yes I know. Which means were are they? And why did they not use them in the last battle they fought against Beryl? Ianna was always one step ahead of Kris, Beryl, and us so she more than likely knew the outcome of the fight, even before she fought it. So why not take them? They could have won."  
  
Nathan shook his head, silently watching as Rei retreated to her room. If Rei was pulling fire out of thin air, then she had to have come in contact with the Twin Dragon Swords. Which meant that as Aurora she had found them. It was only reasonable to assume that Athena had found the Harp of Ice, Minako the Sword of Light, or destruction, and Makoto had the Bo of Thunder. Those weapons gave them the power to fight outside of transforming to a degree, and they could move into Eternal form.  
  
" Maybe Ianna was looking ahead to the future, whatever she thought that was, maybe she knew she would be re-born and that she should leave it undisturbed. Who knows, but that puts a whole knew spin on the fight. So if they found them then, how long will it take them to find them now?" Therra wondered out loud, her eyes dark with emotion.  
  
" I don't know, but we should tell the others. I really wish that Kris was here, he knew Ianna better than most, he might understand. I just wish they would have told us something, besides the one letter that Aurora left Jason." Nathan mumered. He had no idea what was in the letter, except that Jason told them it was the only love letter he had ever gotten from her, and he would change it for her any day.  
  
" I know it makes you wondered what else Ianna has stored up her sleeve, unknowingly of course. We have to find them, and I think I know where to start." Therra mumered. " Care to come with me?"  
  
" Like you need to ask. But why are you asking? You never have before, you just take off."  
  
" I don't care to repeat the lecture that Rox gave me. He will tune it down if I take you with me at least." Therra grumped, and Nathan burst into laughter. The storm was building, and he wondered how much more he would have to laugh about.  
  
~*~  
  
Kris moved like a shadow around the campsite, scouting searching, knowing every crack there was to know. Every inch, any possibility that would get the girl out unharmed, and would get them killed. His eyes scanned one last time and his eyes widened as he got the first look at the person he had been tracking.  
  
Athena sat in front of a fire, her eyes distant, and he knew that those eyes saw everything, and by the expression on her face was developing a plan. He thought about sending a mental message to Zavier but decided against it. He would wait till he got them out and safe.  
  
He swiftly moved among the shadows and timed it to the vampire attacks and if he was right, then he would get her out. They hit right on time. He watched for a few minutes and calculated the numbers, and was slightly surprised by the numbers to which they were attacking with. He shrugged to himself, he had planned for it, so no need to worry.  
  
He moved through the battle, cutting down vampires or men, which ever came closer to his sword, or dared to jump into his path. He made it rather easy to Athena. He grabbed her wrist and hauled her through the fight. He had to make an odd slap here or there, beheading or mortally wounding whatever came to close, but he managed to pull her out. Once he reached the woods he scooped her up and ran as fast as he could. When he jumped the ravine he had found, only then did he stop and let the small bundle he had tracked for days down.  
  
The girl looked up and he was staring into the eyes of a woman he had seen in four thousand years. Her eyes were large and filled with questions and suspicions, they were searching his face, and something wavered and changed and it was another person in his arms.  
  
" Kris?" Ami breathed her voice hollow and distant, before her lids fluttered and she slumped forward. Kris caught and held her, his mask falling for a split second. Hope raced across his features, hope that maybe his Ianna would indeed come back to him. He picked her up and used the last of his energy to teleport them back to the palace.  
  
Zavier walked quickly through the gardens and froze when he saw a light appear in the roses, and he breathed easy when Kris appeared in front of him. He opened his mouth to talk when he noticed that Kris was holding something. He caught a peek of blue and bare feet when Kris looked at him and walked past.  
  
" Come with me." Kris ordered as he practically ran into the castle. Kris never ran anywhere. Zavier found his feet flying after him even before his brain had registered the fact that it was time to move.   
  
Zavier located the rest of the group circling outside of the medic hall. They all had confused expressions on their features. Rei stood off to one side, her face as guarded as the day he met her. His quick eyes picked up something in her features that caused him to gape. Her eyes danced and played with an inner fire, which meant that they _were_ the Senshi re-born. Not just look a likes. All of sudden Rei straightened and screamed.  
  
" AMI!" Rei yelled before bolting to her friend. Ami hugged her friend but her eyes were glued to the green ones that were wide with shock…and longing.  



	7. ...holding the flames....

And here is another installment to this on going picture. I hope that you enjoy it, I am assuming some of you have enjoyed the rest, since I have gotten a few reviews, and you will be thrilled to know I have the next chapter halfway done. Expect it around Monday or Tuesday. Enjoy. ~Ravyn

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. I do own the term Draken, and so on.

Minako looked across the street at the people who were eyeing her with nothing less than a predatory look. Minako could hardly blame them for it, she knew she looked strange, the type that might bring trouble to an un-expecting town. And by the looks of the local brood, it was basically set up the same way every other town was.

Each town had a handful of people who were trained from childhood to defend the town in case of trouble. Minako and the others had been trained and it showed in the way they moved and walked, a reason as to why the people were pinning her and Makato with there eyes, and the soft mummers that had broken out after they had entered the town.

Another reason would have been the sword that was strapped to her hip in a causal but extremely deadly manner. It was a black scabbard with gold engraving, in a language she had never seen, and was an impressive sight. But what it hid was even more impressive.

The blade was about the length of her arm, and standing at 5'9, her arms were rather long. It was a simply blade with the same gold engraving that the scabbard had on it. The blade was made in a way that was lost long ago to blacksmiths, and was the lightest she had ever held. The pommel more than made up for the blades lack of decoration.

It was pure gold, with a large square cut topaz, the largest Minako had ever seen, much less held, surrounded my small round diamonds. The jewels were put in so that they would help, not hinder her grip. It seems almost if it was made for her hand.

Makoto was not helping the currant situation either. Normally she cut an impressive figure in the crowds. Standing at a large 6'1 she was the tallest female Minako had ever seen. The 4-foot bow at her back was hard to miss.

It was of solid oak and Very light to hold. Some type of stain that had turned it an interesting shade of brown had cured it. The most impressive part was the engravings. There were small leaves in a pattern across the length of the bow. They were so life like that they almost jumped out at you. The ends and middle were more heavily engraved so as to help with gripping. It was the most beautiful bow they had ever seen.

The only problem was Minako had absolutely no idea were the weapons had come from. She had fallen asleep at the top of the ravine she and Makato had managed to climb out of, the results of them being so covered in mud it was impossible to distinguish any bruises till after that had jumped into a cold stream. When they had woken up there the weapons had been. Minako had no idea where it had come from, but when she had picked it up, something had tugged at her memory, but then disappeared, almost as if it was taunting her.

So they walked through town, practically screaming, come fight me. And Minako knew they would have to fight. There were several reasons as to why. If they refused then they would have people all over challenging there right to carry such weapons, which would be a nuisance in itself. But if they fought and won, winning being the key phrase, then people would leave them be. If they lost, well she would rather not thing about that

And then what Minako had been looking for came sauntering up. He was large, about three inches taller than Makoto, and appeared to be about 300 hundred pounds of pure muscle. He was also carrying a sword.

" So, little miss, how bout you hand over that little sword you have strapped to your hip and then be a nice little girl and go find you mommy?" He taunted, his eyes roaming over her clothes. Minako felt her eyes narrow in anger. Makoto stepped out to say something but Minako put her arm out and without looking at her friend, somehow conveyed the message to back down.

" What if I don't want to, you over grown tub of lard?" Minako demanded. She could have insulted the man much worse if she choose, but by the looks of it, she would not need to strain her brain cells to cause this over grown bull to loose his temper.

" You little bitch. Your mommy should have taught you to speak to you betters nicer. It might have saved you your tongue." He spat back, anger flaming in his eyes.

Minako pulled her sword out with every intention of fighting, but there was a gold light and what felt like hours, but was only seconds, she was in a different world.

The woman was well-dressed versions of well…her. Her long blond hair was flowing down her back to her knees and her eyes were gold, like the richest of sunshine, her face was soft and hard and determined all at the same time.

I thought you might get this. I knew I had to leave you something, because I hate to go on nothing. And since I am you and you are I, yes we are the same, but different, I must give you some help.

I am afraid it's not much, since my time is limited but I can give you this advice. Trust the friends on your back, the ones who you have grown up with. Trust the silver haired man who has been haunting you dreams. Trust the silver haired princess you will meet, protect her with you life, and everything will be okay. Please protect the princess for me. Please.

With that the voice that had been ringing in her head disappeared and she was back on a crowded street, with Makato and a large angry bull. Minako set her feet and attacked. The fight was pitifully short. 

Minako found to her surprise, and she must admit, her delight, that she had acquired a few new tricks. In that hour, or minute or whatever the hell it had been, she had learned more about the balance and make of a sword and how to move with one with the sword. Some of the knowledge disappeared and sat back, waiting for when it would be used. The rest of it jumped into its place, ready to go.

It was easy to keep the man off balance; he leaned to far forward, and relied too much on his strength. So he was easier for her to defeat than she had hoped for.

Finding a hotel had been relatively easy after Minako had whipped the streets with the large man's ass. Makato sat down and examined the bow, which Minako had somehow managed to strap to her back. To her fascination, and horror, the leaves leapt off the bow and circled to form a tall woman.

She looked exactly like Makato and electricity and magic crackled off her in waves that even her untrained eyes could see. She smiled, and it was her smile, and yet wasn't, and spoke though no words came out of her mouth.

__

Hello little sister of my soul. You have quite a path a head of you. I must say you have done a wonderful job so far, although loosing the others was a mistake, it has been corrected.

You must not be afraid to make your own path, you and I are so much alike you should have no problem in that area. In so many ways you are stronger than I ever was. Keep faith, and never look back. And do not worry he will find you.

With that Makato was brought back to the real world and she looked at the stick in her hand with surprise and reverence. Getting up she picked up the small rose earrings that stood were the woman had been. Placing them in her ears she shuddered at the feeling they brought over her. Some sort of feeling, like electricity, ran through her veins.

A knock sounded on her door and she opened her door to find a very bemused Minako. " Mako we need to talk." It was an order.

~*~ 

Ami looked up as Rei ran into her open arms. She closed her eyes and felt the women shudder, as if she was crying, but Rei never cried, so it was impossible. She fought back the tears that clogged her throat and pricked at her lids.

Ami opened her blue eyes, and meet a pair of leaf green smack center. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped, for just a moment, and she was lost. Her vision swam for a moment and she was drowning, drowning in a pale forest.

Ami could have stayed there forever had Rei not moved and looked down into her friends eyes, her expression something Ami had never seen. Her eyes were mysteriously moist; Ami shoved the idea that she HAD been crying off into the back of into the back of her head to stay.

She almost missed the small silver being that crashed into her like a rocket. If she had not glimpsed her at the last second she could have crashed directly on her butt. As it was she rocked back on her heels in shock; as it was she had no idea who it was. Looking down she meet a pair of silver eyes that were crying.

A few seconds later the silver haired person, who seemed so familiar, had ushered everyone out, Rei protesting the entire time, to leave her and the green-eyed man alone. Ami was unsure but the feelings that were hammering through her body needed answers. The memories that were not hers needed answer's. Everything needed answers. And somehow she knew he could give them to her.

" Who are you?" Ami questioned her voice the softest of whispers, almost echoing, as if the words were dragged from her, but not quite. " And why are you haunting my dreams?" 

Zavier felt the world spin at her words. He was haunting her dreams? That meant the bond had to still be there. His was so different than Jason's was. He who could feel what she was feeling. He was connected to her through quite emotions. He and her were bonded through their hearts; both of them were quite so it was a sturdy and quite bond.

Jason was bonded to Rei through the fire that raced through there souls. They were connected in a way that left him completely aware of her at all times. Zavier had to concentrate were she was but the reassuring presence never left his brain. He had no idea how the others were connected. Jason had mentioned it only in passing, once.

" It's a long story." He promised softly his eyes distant, as if he was already caught up in the memories that he was going to share, as if they were the most precious things to him. Ami trembled and listened.

__

Athena growled low in her throat as she dodged a knife that was racing for her throat. She quickly removed the throat of vampire that was attempting to turn her into a piece of meat. Becoming a blood bank for a bunch of hungry vampires was not something she was planning on doing in the near feature.

Athena rushed through the castle, the link with her friends telling her that they were alive, but Aurora's was weak. Either she had an energy drain, which she prayed was the case, or she was hurt. Turning the corner Athena skidded in horror to a quick stop.

A pile of red silk made a splash of crimson on the floor. To her eyes it made a startling pile of red, almost like blood. She shuddered rushing forward she found the pulse she had worried was not there. Hearing footsteps approaching she looking up, the knife back in her hands. 

A tall man, tall from her position on the floor, was running to her, his hair was blond and fell in a curly tumble onto his neck. He had expressive green eyes, and fangs.

" I am not here to hurt you or your friend." He stated as he slowed down to a walk. Athena narrowed her eyes in warning. He stopped in surprise and Athena wondered if she had missed something.

" Prove it." Athena hissed, her hand held closely to Aurora, her hand kept closely on the pressure point that let her now that Aurora was still breathing. The pulse was weak but strongly keeping pace.

" I can't. All you have to trust me with is my word. And even that is in question. But I do have medical training, and I might be able to help." He looked sincere. She wished furiously that she had Aurora's ability to tell when someone was lying. But she was going to go on gut instinct here, and well, she did need help.

" Alright. But one move out of line, I will run my knife through your ear." Athena informed him, she did not know if she could, but she had every intention of trying.

" So what were you doing in the castle?" Ami questioned.

" We had a hot tip that the Vampires were going to try something, so we moved in to help." Zavier told her, his eyes meeting hers, and they were slightly shaded, as if he was hiding something. Which he was, of course!

" Wait a minute." Ami breathed, her eyes narrowed in thought. " You have FANGS?"

~*~

Rei tossed and turned in her sleep her dreams haunted by another person's life time memories. Rei woke up with a start her breath heaving from her chest, and her heart racing.

She kept having a re-occurring dream. He was there, this Jason; always he was there. He was looking at her with his ocean eyes, starlight reflected in them, like waves crashing in the middle of the storm. The moonlight reflected of his blond hair, pulling out the paler streaks of blond, instead of the gold that the sun teased and kissed. 

He looked so sad, and some part of her wanted to reach out and hold him, to tell him it would be all right. The other part of her was scarred stiff and wanted to hide in a corner like a little girl.

__

It would not make it any better.

Rei whipped around and her jaw dropped open. Before her was, well, her. She was, had to be the Aurora everyone kept getting herself mixed up with.

__

Fast witted aren't you? Yes I am Aurora. Yes I am your past self. And yes I was in love with Jason. Amazing is it not? The mistakes and problems I had with him you no longer have to remember. But you do have an opportunity to find a love stronger than anything you have ever known. Don't fear it. Embrace it. 

I can leave you this, a weapon that I once used. I say a weapon, when really it had two parts. It should give you some help. She smiled and then faded. Rei gaped and then noticed what it was that she had left. Her breath caught in her throat.

A pair of gleaming double edge swords lay sheaved crossed on the floor. Rei walked over in awe and picked them up. Setting them on the bed she took one out of the crimson sheaf. The blade had a crimson dragon racing up the length of the blade. On a quick check the other sword was identical. As she held both swords in her hands, she felt the fire she had held in her hands not two nights ago, swim through her again. The dragon on the swords glows before settling back onto the blade, as if it was claiming her, again.

As she put the swords away, into a place she had found by accident, a place like a pocket. The swords fit there easily, and with familiarity. As she sat there she became aware of something in her mind. It was hiding in the darkest corner, burning like a bonfire. As she touched it she became aware of a person. _Jason._


	8. As the flames dance...

Well yet again I managed to pull a chapter out of nowhere. I have no idea when the next installment will be out, I do have it written, but I have three basketball games this week. Look for it on for sure and at Wednesday the latest Thursday. I hope you like what I do with the story line, since it is setting up a few foundations.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Rei looked out the window her eyes rooming over nothing. The warm solid, almost …well salty, if you could call it that, it was almost wind blown, presence in her mind was driving her crazy. The longer she focused on it, the stronger it became. So she shoved it back in the back of her head and prayed it would go away.

Just as she managed to push every though of the blond man out of her thoughts, the castle shook. Rei grabbed the bed frame in shock. How in the world was the castle under attack? She had been under the impression that it had to be impossible, to attack this place. The castle rumbled again. Rei frantically looked around. She heard faint screams coming from the corridors and she pushed off of the bed and ran out of the room. As she raced out of the man hallway into the courtyard her heart stopped. 

There were vampires racing all around. After her experience with them in the forest, they gave her a healthy dose of fear. She saw Ami being pulled to safety by the one they called Zavier. Athan was clearing a way from them his sword, she assumed it was a sword, it was moving so fast it was hard for her follow with her eyes. Her heart froze when she heard the scream.

Serenity was being separated from the others and was desperately trying to get to Endymion as fast as possible. The Vampires refused to allow it. They grabbed at her dress, her hair, her wrists, anything they could hang onto the dodging princess by. Rei missed the group that spotted her and moved in her direction. All she could see was red. Somewhere in the back of her mind warning lights were going off, but all she cared about was the silver haired girl who had tried to be her friend. 

Serenity could not be hurt. Rei reached for the swords and instead grabbed something else. She froze as she looked down at the small stick in her hand. What was she supposed to do with this? Beat them with it? She could see them running in terror, run the girl has a stick. Rei look at it closer with surprise, for it had weird writing on it, much like the swords. Her vision swam for an instant and she could read the words. 

Rei mouthed them almost to herself. _Mars Power._ It felt like an explosion went of. She was caught up in a bolt of flames, the fire burning the arrow that would have taken her throat out. Rei was suddenly in a different world.

Heads all over the courtyard snapped up in shock as they stared at the pillar of flames that rose out of no where. Rei felt as if she was being held in a warm blanket, and the fire was racing though her veins. It was the most addicting thing she had ever gone through.

Rei felt her self being dropped lightly on her feet. Looking down she almost fainted. She was in heels, something she had avoided for most of her life, and a very short skirt. Her hands were gloved in white and red. Red, white and purple seemed to be the theme her outfit seemed to take on. She had no idea what the deal was. One thought raced through her head. '_Where in the HELL had that come from?'_

Looking up she noticed that she was being charged at by a very brave group of vampires. Very brave indeed for she felt as if she could take on the world, and she knew she looked pissed. She had been told as a child she had a very nasty temper and looked very scary when she was mad. Rei raised her hands and it seemed as if the knowledge came out of no where.

"Fire Soul." She barley said the words, somehow she was unsure, but confidante at the same time, and fire, the same fires that had transformed her, leapt from her fingers. Instant barbecue.

Rei looked up and saw Serenity back in Endymion's arms, but they were surrounded, with the Generals fighting to get to them. Serenity's eyes were filled with tears, and her dress was torn and ripped. She had a long cut at her temple. Her temper, already on red hot, jumped into over drive.

Jason was coming toward her, the fool, when he should have been helping Serenity. Rei had an idea, if you could call it that, since she had no idea what she was doing, and pulled out the swords. The courtyard became very quite to her ears.

It was in fact, filled with the sounds of dying, screams, metal clanging on metal, but in that instant she was caught up in her own world. Pulling the swords out of the sheaves she smiled softly. And somehow she knew. Knew without a doubt that she would win. 

Rei looked up and in a matter of fact way, looked the scene over, as if she was memorizing it for a reason. Jason was on the ground wrestling for his life; Athan was backed against a wall with Zavier and Ami. Endymion was bleeding in the shoulder, having taken an arrow. Her eyes narrowed. These, things, would pay for daring to enter her castle. 

Rei shoved one of the glowing swords into the air. The other sweeped in front of her, as if it was marking where it would strike. The dragons began to glow with a red-hot intensity; the dragon on the sword in the air faced the sky, the one on the lower sword faced the ground.

" Molten." The dragons seemed to shimmer, and fire began to sweep off of her in waves. In a circle motion, it seemed to rain off her. It raced around her like a storm. Her hair swirled around her in an off beat matter, stirred by invisible winds.

"Dragons bane." The Fire raced around her till you could no longer see any sign of her, lost in the raging storm of fire around her. It seemed almost to take on a shape. Something seemed to form in the mists, almost like a…tail. " Flare." 

A dragon seemed to take off out of the flames that surrounded her small form. It raced around her into the sky and circled. It then opened its mouth and spewed large chunks of lava and fire. It was the most amazing thing in they had ever seen. Rei looked at them the swords twirling, moving the dragon with there motion, her eyes reflecting the inner rage that must have moved the dragon to do so much damage. The Vampires were whipped out quickly, there screams echoing across the ruined courtyard, echoing in the listeners ears, if they could hear around the dragons roar. 

Jason had been fighting; having managed to get rid of the vamp that had tried to stab him; and he turned in time to see Rei call the dragon. It was almost as if the dragon was inside him. He could feel its furry, its passion and its rage. He could feel the fire that surrounded Rei, feels it as if he was the one in charge of its destructive force. It moments he was surrounded by flames, the raced around him, howling in his ears, ripping everything to shreds.

A moment later he noticed the courtyard was quite and the storm was over. He looked up and saw Rei, looking over the courtyard as if what she had done was an everyday occurrence. Jason turned to see if the others were all right, he hoped they had the sense to put up shields. 

Zavier walked over hesitantly and tapped him in the arm. " Well he is not cooked yet. Did not even singe his eyelashes. Damn, how on earth are you still breathing my man?" Zavier demanded. 

Jason frowned at him." I had shields up."

" My friend, shields or no shields, you were in the middle of the blast, you should be fried crisp. Unless she protected you." Zavier mumbled as an afterthought.

Jason turned to stare at Rei, his eyes demanding answers. Rei meet his gaze, and then smiled weakly, before she passed out cold. Jason walked over and picked up her small limp form, and sighed. The swords had gone back to wherever they had come from. He now knew why those swords were so feared, knew why she gave her life to find and hide its secrets. He wondered what the others were capable of.

~*~

Ami looked around the courtyard in shock. Logic said that Rei was the one who had done it. Her eyes told her Rei had done it. But beyond that she could hardly believe her friend had formed, much less controlled the dragon that had raced from the sky.

Zavier had tried to explain what had happened. But when he told her she had a weapon that was just as powerful, well that shocked her. Ami had never really enjoyed the lessons she had been forced to take as a child. Rei had learned how to fight with a passion that was so like her. Makoto had found them easy and useful, keeping the bullies of the little people, as she called them. Minako had learned them with a skill that had shocked everyone.

But they had been harder for her, the small delicate person. She had bruised easier, knocked down faster, and beaten that much quicker. But she had learned how to evade, learned how to read what they were going to do, before they even knew. Of course you could only guess Makoto so far; she was too much of a loose cannon other wise.

Rei had taught her how to fight without really fighting, how to disarm a person without them knowing how she had done it. Defense was her middle name. Slowly but surly she was beat into being a person who could be relied on. But that that had not made her like it.

Now she was told that she was to FIGHT for a princess, use highly dangerous weapons, and kill people. And to her untold horror, and secret delight, she was enjoying it.

She was finding a thrill in training she never had. Of course some of it had to do with Zavier, who never minded helping her on stances or drills. He never minding that she was quicker, and taught her how to defend against weapons. To her shock she discovered that she like spending time with him. 

Ami had never chased the boys, not like Minako or Makoto. She had been the one who stood in the shadows with her books and watched. Now she was being pursued by Zavier, and with such intensity that it turned her head. She had absolutely no idea what it meant. She knew that in her past she had loved him. And to her surprise she discovered that she could love him again. She just wished she had Minako to talk to.

Sure she had found that Serenity was a good listener, and had been one of her best friends, and she was pretty sure she was the type of person she could die for. But Minako was Minako and she needed her blond friend. Ami felt tears well in her eyes as she thought of the two that had been missing for over two weeks now. So much had happened. 

She wished she could talk to Rei but Rei was still out of it, they said something about a Ki drain, whatever that was. Ami sighed to herself. The books in the library were many, but so few were in a language she knew. 

Ami sighed as she crawled into bed, they had rebuilt the shields on the spot, and she had been assured it would be safe that night. They were moving in the morning, so it was best if she go as much sleep as possible. That night Ami dreamed of Harps and music like ice.

~*~

Minako listened as Makoto finished telling her of what had happened to her in the last 24 hours. It was amazing, you think you see everything, then five minutes later, another bomb has dropped and you forget to put your protective shields on.

" So I have a weird chain, a swords, and I woman poking out of the framework to tell me to trust you guys. I wish she had told me the name of the man I am supposed to find. Can you see it now? Yes have you seen Mr. Silver eyes?" Minako rolled her vivid blue-gold eyes in irritation.

" I know. Who did she mean by HIM?" Mako demanded. " Who the hell is HIM?"

" I have no idea. I do no we need to find Ami and Rei." Minako got up and slammed her hand on the pommel of the sword, her irritation reflecting off her face in waves. She had no idea what to do, where do go, or who to hurt first. Minako felt something warm on her hand and felt something ooze off of it. Looking down in surprise she realized she had cut her hand on the pommel of the sword.

"_I vow forever my service. My life, and my heart."_

Minako blink in surprise. What the hell did that mean? Looking down back on the cut Minako almost fainted. A reaction that seemed to be happening more and more often, because instead of a cut, there was a mark and it was glowing. There was a sliver of the moon and it was stuck on top of something else that looked like a heart on a stick. Or something along those lines.

" Uh, Makoto, come here and look at this please." Minako hissed, never taking her eyes from it, wondering if she was imagining things. Wondering was to mild a word, praying was more like it.

" Hey were did you get that?" Makoto ask in surprise when she saw the small tattoo on Minako's hand.

" I have no freaking idea. I wish someone would clue me in, because I am the needle lost in the freaking hay stack." Minako spit.

" Wow calm down there has to be a reason that it just popped up right? I mean things like this don't just come off swords like a everyday occurrence, right?" Makoto ask, her own voice edging on panic.

" I have no idea here, Makoto. One minute its bleeding, the next minute it has a weird tattoo." Minako growled in exasperation.

" How were you holding it?" Makoto ask, looking at the swords and picking it up herself. Minako offered a slight shrug, and Makoto picked the sword up, it slipped, and the stones bit lightly into her hand. Makoto yelped and dropped the sword in surprise.

" See the thing just jumps up and bites you." Minako growled in annoyance, picking the swords up, carefully, and putting it back up.

__

" I vow forever my service. My strength and my life."

" Er, Minako, after you cut your hand did you hear a funky voice, and _then_ did that symbol pop up on your hand?" Makoto asked, her voice off hand, belaying the panic in her.

" Oh good grief, you have one two. But instead of a heart on a stick you have a moon speared 4." Minako commented her voice slightly more sarcastic than normal.

" Oh and yours is just wonder bread to?" Makoto demanded, her eyes sparking fire.

" Here, I did not mean to insult you Makoto. I am just scarred I guess. Two weeks ago I had a normal life, now I am wields swords that would take three lifetimes to pay for, and have a weird scar on my hand. Go figure no?" Minako mummered is smoothing her friend's nerves over.

Makoto sighed, she needed to eat, and she needed to find the answers. But it looked like those would have to wait a time.

" Your right we both need food." Minako mummered off handedly.

" What do you mean? I did not say we needed food." Makoto hissed.

" Yes you did, you also said we need answers." Minako argued back heatedly. 

Makoto stared wide eyes at her for a few minuets. " Minako can you hear what I am thinking?" Makoto demanded in surprise at her friend.

" I…don't think so...but…" Minako trailed off as she realized something. She felt little links off in her head. One was red-hot like lava. It felt like she knew it. Another was icy, and it to was familiar. The other, a vivid green, and it was unmistakably Mako. There were two others, one silver like moonlight, and one that was dull gray.

" Makoto I think I can." Minako all but screamed in surprise. 

" Wow, okay this could be a good thing, or a really bad thing. Am I the only one who you can read?" Makoto demanded.

" No, Mako I think I can feel Rei and Ami. Rei was always fiery right? So she has to be the red link I can feel and Ami the icy one. But who are the others?" Minako hissed. " Mako concentrate on me. Can you feel me?"

Makoto felt her eyes widen to the size of saucers. She could not exactly _hear_ it was more like feeling. But Minako was right. She could feel her friends. Makoto grabbed Minako's arm in excitement.

" We can find the others."

~*~

" HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET THE SWORDS OF THE DRAGONS?" Beryl screamed in vexation at the general in front of her. " HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THEM TO HAVE THAT TYPE OF POWER? AND HOW DID IANNA EXCAPE YOUR SOLDIERS!!!" 

" My queen it seems as if they are getting help from someone." 

" I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT. KILL IANNA BEFORE SHE GETS HER SWORD IS THAT UNDERSTOODD!" Beryl hissed, her voice beyond angry, her fangs showing in a fury of anger.

" Yes my Queen." The babbling general stated, before disappearing as fast as possible.

" If Ianna gets that swords and find the link between her and the Senshi, it is all over." Beryl ragged sending the weapons in front of her scattering with a flick of her wrist. " I will win."


	9. ...in your eyes...

Well this is really just a filler, full of information to let you know what was behind the plot. Hopefully it will clear up a few things, such as what is a Draken and why exactly they are what they are. I hope it not to confusing for you.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I hope you have this figured out by now!

Setsuna looked at the time stream in front of her with interest. It was still amazing, the way a person could make a single step down a path, and change its course forever. How it showed _possible_ paths and changed over and over. So far it was going in the way she had hoped, they would survive this.

But it was still on very rocky ground, all they had to do was hesitate with one single step, and boom the whole thing changed all over it. The colors and patterns that raced across her vision were hard to explain. The only thing that compared in the slightest was the Northern Lights.

But ideas aside, she had to find a way to convince Athena to help Ami. It was fairly easy to let the others girls leave a helping hand. But Athena preferred for Ami to find out on her own, which was fine, but also frustrating. 

In a way, Aurora, Ianna, Juno and Athena were still alive. A part of there presence, if you could call it that, still existed in the time line. Their connection to the princes, the weapons and the girls allowed them brief moment to which they could communicate. It was highly confusing, but to that it was the best she could explain it. It was like, but not exactly the same, the way the late Queen Selenity contacted the now reigning Serenity. 

Setsuna allowed herself a moment of pleasure of watching Beryl be frustrated. It was a long road ahead, but at least this way; she might be able to enjoy some of it. It was a cynical thought, but cynicism was so part of her now.

~*~

Rei woke up, her vision slightly blurry, and her body feeling like someone had used her as a human battery. It was the most drained feeling she had every felt. Her body felt like mush, her brain was on the brink of shut down, and yet she felt somehow…charged.

Looking around the room Rei blinked when she noticed who was sitting down in a chair, asleep, next to her. What was that infuriating person doing here? She would have thought that Jason would have better things to do beside watch her drool into her pillow.

The memories of what happened jumped to the present and she winced. Well it was nice to know she was a walking bonfire. She wondered if they would start pointing at targets and making her blow things up. Somehow watching Jason sleep, she doubted it.

Watching him she was forced to admit that she thought he was very handsome, okay maybe drop dead gorgeous would be a better word. His face was flushed from his sleep, and his cheeks and chin had slight stubble from not shaving. He was completely relaxed and she found to her surprise, and horror, that she wanted to climb over into his lap and join him.

Rei buried her head in her pillow to hide her blush, although she knew he would not see it. The room was dark in pre dawn. But it was the fact that she was even having these thoughts that caused her to suffer from disbelief. She had never really been attracted to men, not that she could remember, except for that one time, and had no doubt that she would not be for the rest of her life.

But then suddenly there is a male in her head trying to worm his way, because in her opinion, it was worming, into her heart and she was lost. Fighting she knew, being a bitch she knew, letting loose of the 9 foot wall she had wrapped around the area she called a heart, that was something new. Yet she found that he was finding the cracks she had not known were there.

Rolling back over Rei wondered what she was going to do. In legends they talked about the actions she had preformed in the past two days. How many people could yank fire dragons out of a sword, and then…well she had no idea how to finish that thought.

Rei sat up and sighed. No use in getting anymore sleep, after she woke up she was up. Looking down Rei noticed, to her bemusement, that she was still in the ridiculously short skirt and that the heels she had hoped she had imagined were still there. 

Rei felt her eyes narrow in temper. She wanted out of this costume and she wanted answers. Walking over the sleeping man she hesitated but irritation won and she roughly shook his sleeping form. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her in surprise.

" What the hell is going on?" Rei all but barked at him. He gaped at her and sat up furiously rubbing his face.

What Rei could not have known was in that instant that she had all but kicked him awake, she had transported him back four thousand years to a different women. He kept forgetting that she was Rei instead of Aurora in moments like that. When her face flushed and her eyes blazed with temper all he could think about was how beautiful she looked.

One fast glance at her face told him she would not appreciate being told that, at least not now. Jason rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock and sighed. With Rei came early mornings, he remembered that.

" Uh?" Jason grumbled still half asleep.

" UH?" Rei managed to spit out of gritted teeth. Her eyes narrowed till they were mer slits of violet blazing out at him behind her lidded eyes. " I am somehow stuck in this short and amazingly stupid costume, I threw fire as if it was _nothing_, there is a dragon living in my swords, AND YOU HAVE THE ADACITY TO SAY UH!" Rei snarled in pure fury at the blond in front of her. 

'Ops.' Jason thought. He opened his mouth to apologize when she reached down and grasped him by the shirtfront. Yanking him half a centimeter from her own furious face she growled in a violent tone. " I want answers, pretty boy, and I want them now! Are we clear?" Rei shook him with every word, till he thought his brains were going to be tossed out of his ears. And his brains were probable mingled up with each other, for he had no other excuse for what he did next.

He had made the mistake of looking into her eyes, and the flames there enchanted him, for there was no other words for it. He, in that second, fell all over again. He had thought he wanted her back, now he knew, the way a starving man knows he must have that last meal, that he could never have anyone else. Reaching down he pressed his lips gently but firmly to hers. It felt like a explosion went off in the back of their heads.

For Rei it was like being drowned in something. For one instant the world pulled into a perfect standstill, and then it shattered underneath her feet. It was like being tossed from one currant to the next and not being able to control it, and she was helpless to stop it. 

Her hands fisted into his shirt and she leaned against him, to support her knees, which threatened to give out underneath her. Rei had never felt that way in her life, and it scarred her and thrilled her at the same time.

For Jason it was like being given that first breath of fresh air after being suffocated in a musty caves all of your life. Her full lips were as soft and silky as he remembered them. He felt her hands tighten in his shirt and one snaked around his head, her nails scratching the back of his neck. He could care less. 

It had surprised him when she had kissed him back, and it had surprised him when she did not fight him tooth and claw. He knew he was in for it when she recovered her senses, but it was worth it. He pulled back only when lack of air caused him to feel faint. Instead of leaning against him she pulled back and her smoky eyes meet his.

__

Crack.

Her palm connected with stinging accuracy against his face, and her breath was coming in heaves. " Don't ever, _ever_, do that again. Do I make myself clear?" And with a twirl of her skirts she rushed from the room, not quite certain how she felt about receiving her first kiss from the oh-so-arrogant Jason.

~*~

Ami watched Rei all but run out of her room, in surprise. She had been in the process of knocking when she had heard a peculiar cracking noise, almost like a slap, when the door had been yank open, she had gotten a split second look at Rei and her wild eyes, and Rei had raced by. Not even giving her a second look. 

Peeking in she saw Jason's astonished face and the red mark that look suspiciously like that of a young woman's hand. Most likely Rei's judging the past few seconds. Ami set the tray that she had managed to keep in one piece down on the table.

" Want to talk about it?" Ami asked the tall man softly.

Jason looked at her in surprise and smiled. Ami could see the slight scratched were Rei's nails had taken some of the skin off his face. " No," Jason drawled out, amusement in his eyes, but also a certain amount of pain, " Thanks though. Did you need something?" Jason politely asked.

A spark entered her sapphire eyes and Jason almost groaned. Athena always had questions, he guessed that Ami was the same way.

" Not that you mention it," Ami all but purred at him, her eyes thoughtful. " How on earth did what happened yesterday happen? How is it that you have fangs and you don't drink blood? How is it that we are supposed to protect Serenity? Do I have a weapon like that? How…" His laughter interrupted her. Ami shrugged, he had asked.

" One at a time, Ami. Did Zavier not explain about the whole fang bit?" He questioned. Ami rolled her eyes. " He hoped around it." 

" Well it complicated, but I will do my best to answer your questions. Once a long time ago we were the same, Draken and Vampire. The Draken Empire had not even entered the minds of our people. But one prince, Endymion's grandfather I think, grew tired of the destruction. By very dangerous and complicated magic he created a cure. He found to his disappointment he could not cure his followers completely but he could change the drive for blood. They would have to eat, like humans, but they would not live off human blood. Well the Queen, Beryl's Mother, found out. 

She had been hearing rumors and refused to join her Brother, so she tried to kill him and the assistant, a pretty young woman of unusual bearing I believe, so that the secret would not get out. Well they escaped, he fell in love with her, and they started to change those who would take the gift. She gave him a son, and the little boy was Endymion's dad. Well Hermion, Beryl's mom, was enraged that he would marry a commoner, and refuse to change his ways, so she tracked them down and killed them. By then they had set up the foundations of the kingdom up, so faithful servants found and hid the little boy.

When he grew older he vowed to wipe all traces of Hermion from the planet. It was the start of the battle we are still facing." Jason concluded. Ami nodded her head slowly, absorbing the whole story.

" But how did we get involved. I mean Zavier told me how you guys helped save our past lives, but why?" Jason shook his head. " Always the hard questions." Ami shrugged.

" Well over the years we noticed something. There were various rumors of the kingdoms that had lived on other planets. But it was said that a fierce plague, one that no magic could cure, sent the people who had survived running to earth. With them they brought the magic to which they had survived the harsh climates with them. They set up there kingdoms." Jason leaned back, his face animated as he told the story of how he had found his fire. 

" Well we had no idea any of this had happened. So when the words began to travel of a people who were led by a beautiful Queen who kept the Vampires at bay, we became curious. So we watched and waited, and learned zip." Ami raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

" Nothing?"

" Not a blooming thing. It wasn't until the little princess was born that anything became apparent. Even then it was hard to find a clue. After watching you grow up though the stories we heard, we decide we needed to investigate what was going on, for no people inside of your kingdom was ever killed by the mongrels." Jason smirked as he thought of that meeting.

" Well we showed up at a ball, and later that night the attack we had been getting hints at came. Zavier found you trying to save Rei, or Aurora, from bleeding to death from a nasty head wound. The two of you managed to save her, you probably guessed that, and the rest is far to complicated to get involved with now. If you want to know, ask Zavier. You two were…friend's back then. He can tell you the most about what you went through." He hoped Zavier would not strangle him for that small bit of truth bending. 

" But what about the fact that Endymion is this Beryl's cousin? I mean and how come got so pissed off?" Ami demanded. Jason rolled his eyes.

" Endymion refuses to claim her as his relation and you have to ask him the details. I can't tell you, if you remember what we told you in your past life, that is one thing. Right now I am bound in silence by a oath. You are Athena but you aren't. Do you understand?" Jason asked her, his face worried, as if he was worried that he would hurt her feelings.

Ami nodded thoughtfully and smiled. " Okay, how are we supposed to help Serena?" 

Jason opened his mouth then got a very thoughtful look on his face. " I would normally tell you, but my throat is dry and the tea is cold, so why don't you ask Serenity next time you see her? She would love to tell you what she could, and she probable knows the story better than I do. Don't you think you have enough to chew on as it is?" Ami looked put out and he laughed again. " Still the same, nymph, still the same." With that Jason softly left the room, leaving her with indeed, a lot to chew on. 

~*~

Minako looked at the endless amount of trees in font of her with disgust. She knew her hair was coming loose, she had smudges of dirt everywhere, and she needed to bath, BADLEY. 

" Are you sure you know where we are going? All I see is trees, trees and more trees. So how do you know were we are going?" Makoto asked, her voice impatient.

" How the hell am I supposed to know? I know that we are going in the right direction though." Minako informed her begruntled friend, her face impassive, her eyes laughing.

" Oh that's nice." Makoto said her voice sarcastic enough that Minako could almost see it dripping off her words. " Could you please ask that nice feeling were the next bubble bath is?"

__

Half a days walk, M'lady.

Makoto starred at Minako in absolute shock. Her face lost all its color and her knees felt very weak.

" What the hell?"

" What?" Minako questioned looking very perplexed. " I did not say anything."

" Yes you did." Makoto all but screamed. Minako raised a calm but icy brow. 

" Uh, no dear heart I did not."

" Then who the hell did? Last time I checked it was just us and the freaken trees." Makoto did scream.

__

That is correct M'lady. Just you, Lady Minako, and the trees.

Makoto looked at Minako and screamed again. Minako grabbed her sword and looked around her face bewildered, and Makoto gripped her staff as if it would save her life.

" What is wrong Makoto?" Minako demanded her voice slightly impatient.

" There is a freaken voice talking in my freaking head. YOU TELL ME!" Mako shouted, panic lacing her voice. She was not going crazy, she was not going crazy, what the hell, and she WAS going crazy.

__

No M'lady, you are not going crazy.

STOP CALLING THAT! MY NAME IS MAKOTO!

Yes we know. But you are our lady. 

Who the hell are you?

The tress Makoto.

What?

The trees. We have always talked to you, for you are the only human who chooses to listen. Since the beginning of time we have chosen a human, much as the stars do, and you are the one we wish to live for. It is in your bloodline.

" Minako." Makoto whispered her voice so soft the breeze almost pulled it away.

" Yes Mako? I hope you will stop shouting at me?" Her blond brow was raised in a mocking jester.

" The trees, Minako, I can here the trees. Please find a nice room and lock me in it for life."

" Ah, good, find out how close we are and please tell them I said hello."

Makoto starred at her long time friend as if she was nuts. She had just dropped what she believed to be a large bomb on her friend, and Minako was trying to exchange pleasantries?

" Er…Minako, are you not going to flip your wig? Start cursing? SHOW SOME SURPRISE?" Makoto's eyes were the size of large plates.

" Stop yelling Makoto, it does no good. And what good would it do if I flipped? You can talk to trees, great, now you can find the others." Looking at her friend Minako took pity, " Makoto nothing is going to surprise me after we have been visited by are dead past selves, found we can control great destructive forces, and have weird tattoo's on our hands. My life is a mess, and it's easier if I just pretend I am in a dream. If you could here me bicker to myself about what is going on you would take off screaming. Hearing someone spaz about people who are trying to still my clothes, weapons, lifeblood, and so on…" Minako stopped at Makoto's soft laughter.

" So just breath, cultivate their friendship, and move on. Spazzing will wait till it sinks in." Minako finished with the air of a person who had solved a great mystery. 

" Minako you are a mess." Makoto told her, laughter still coloring her voice.

" Yes I know. Oh do me a favor, ask the trees how many Vampires our closing in on us, and if we have a chance to run for help." Minako mummered, her eyes focused on something distant.

Makoto blinked but then she to realized that the sun had gone down and that they were being surrounded, and that the noise had to have at least 50 vampires. Makoto pulled her sword out grimly. Battle time. 

~*~

Serenity settled down into the chair in front of her and smiled at the young woman who had sat across from her. She had always thought that Therra showed a careless grace, like a cat would. That easy going type of persona that was relaxed but in its own way…so deadly.

She looked like her brother, with the dark hair that was so black it was blue, the eyes that were blue like the sky. Her hair instead of being the straw straight of Endymion was curly, and she and Juno, now Makoto, used to have gripping sessions. 

" So Therra, any luck with the search for Minako?" Serenity questioned her friend softly; her voice hesitant as she tried out the name that her friend now used.

Therra raised her bright eyes and smiled, the first time Serenity could remember her careless smile being used in a long time. " Yes. Serenity, I have. Last night, I felt her like I did so long ago."

" WHAT?" Serenity all but yelled, her face pale with shock, her eyes glinting in hope. 

" Yes which mean what you and I both think it means." Therra informed her, her face shinning. " She has somehow opened the link between the Senshi. I was with Kris at the time, and I have never seen him start. It was like being wrapped in a hug, and it was so real. And then it was gone. But it was Kris that proved to me that it was real. He was so pale, and he stopped breathing. I swear I thought he was going to fall over. He started mummering in that language of hers, Venesian?" Therra questioned. She did not really grasp the significance of why the guys had to learn the ancient languages of the Senshis home. Jason told her it was so he knew when Aurora was cursing at him. Being Jason he had seemed to find it funny. Personally she thought it was that he could spend time with her without being interrupted. Jason did love Aurora's husky voice.

" So, she had re-inacted the ancient vows she made to me on my eighteenth birthday has she? I wonder if she has any clue of what she is doing." Serenity bit her lip and absently sipped her tea. " I wonder why I have not felt it?" 

" Probably because all the Senshi are not bound to you. Didn't they all have to swear an oath to you before you could hear them? Ia…Minako said that when they were fourteen they had sworn and oath to each other, but she did not elaborate. Maybe the connection was never broken. We know she cut you off so you would not feel them die." Therra said, her tone thoughtful.

" That could be it." Serenity admitted. " But I wish I could feel them. It hurts, like black holes were once there were shinning stars. I mean I have the link to Endymion, but it is so different then what I had most of my life. It is like this constant ache." Serenity caught the look on Therra's face and closed her mouth with a click.

" Oh Therra I am so sorry." Serenity mummered, for Therra had been born with out the gift to use any mental capabilities. She could never talk to someone the way that she talked to the Senshi. She used to be able to feel Ianna, and it ripped her to shreds when she lost that link. And she could never bond herself to Rox until Minako gave her consent. They were soul sisters, the closest you could get. The only thing that could separate them was death; it was so close it was scary. The two were so alike that it did not bother them in any way, and they loved a set of brothers, which strengthened the link. The past four thousand years had been pure torture.

" I just hope she finds us soon. But I think Kris is going to try to find her." Therra told Serenity. " Since he can track her through the link, we may find them a lot sooner than I could ever hope."


	10. ...finding myself....

Well this is setting the stage for the finale chapters. I have no idea how many more there are going to be, but it is nearing the finale few. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the last several. 

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON!

Minako stumbled and took a head first dive into the mud, her body rolling a few yards before it stopped. Minako forced her already aching body to rise. Strong hands pulled on her arm and pulled her forward at the same time. Makoto was stumbling as she was, as the rain was coming in torrents.

" Hurry!" Makoto screamed trying to me heard over the thunder and lighting, it seemed to echo over her eyes in the most peculiar way. Minako forced her legs to move her eyes narrowed in determination.

Minako ducked and threw her leg out; catching the advancing vampire in the gut, her other foot spun around and crushed his windpipe. He fell his mouth in a wide O in surprise.

Minako turned and watched Makoto through the lighting flashes that echoed in the darkness. Her Bo was clashing into un-wanted heads that moved far to close. Her lean mud covered form was moving with all the grace of a panther. 

Minako unsheathed the sword that had hung on her hip and moved to help her. Something knocked the feet under her, and she yet again was eating dirt. This time, though, the battle training of her youth, and past life, so it seemed, kicked in.

Minako used the forward motion to turn it into a muddy tumble and came up with her sword raised. Something, with the force of a falling tree, crashed into it. Minako winced as her right hand went numb from the force. If it had connected with her head as was intended then it would have severed her head. 

Minako sprang to her feet and faced off with the vampire that stood his mouth pulled into a smirk. His short black hair fell into his eyes and his pale brown eyes meet hers. He permeated dark energy and Minako could feel the pain in her arm, like a thousand needles racing through her arm. He laughed when he saw her wince and Minako felt her mouth pull into an answering smirk. She switched the sword to different hand.

He raised and brow and lunged. Minako found, to her surprise, she was hard pressed to keep up. But keep up she did, and she would have won if she had she not slipped on the mud. Minako rolled but his booted foot crashed into her back. Minako grounded her teeth and reached with one hand and yanked on his foot. Her arm creaked with pain and she bit into her lip savagely to keep from screaming. It popped in and out of place in one raped motion. Minako rolled again and shoved herself to her feet. 

The black haired man laughed at her spunk. " You have not changed all that much, have you Ianna?" 

" Who the hell are you?" Minako snapped back. " Oh, and for the record, my name is Minako."

" Oh, and for the record my name is Matt." He mummered, his eyes glinting in the storm. He was perhaps, the most handsome man she every seen, except perhaps the white haired man who raced through her sub conscience. 

" Well Matt," Minako spit, her eyes back to the warm heated gold that she had seemed to have more often than not. " I don't know why the hell you think you can attack Makoto and I but, " her lips twisted into a snarl, " but you if you don't back it up, I will take it apart." 

He laughed, the sound was familiar as if she had heard it a hundred times, and it echoed through her ears and rang through her brain. It also managed to royally piss her off. She was tired of people just jumping out of the trees, literally, and knowing more than she did.

But before Minako could do something drastic, Makoto took it completely out of her hands.

Makoto had been beating the living shit out of the Vampires who dared to challenge her, while she was in a towering rage. The thunder and lighting echoed through her ears, and her mind like the beating of a thousand drums.

Her temper was already boiling when they had decided to attack. Her nerves had been shattered by days of running, of the constant shocks that she received, and getting little to no sleep helped absolutely none. 

Makoto slammed her bow into the body of a Vampire and she could hear the sound of his ribs being crushed, but at that point she could care less. Looking around she noticed that most of the remaining Vampires had surrounded Minako and were looking on in a blood lust that sent her already furious temper into over drive.

By some instinct she thrust her hand behind her, almost as if she was looking into a pocket. Her hand grasps something that was cool to her fingers. Makoto looked at in surprise; she had been going for the pocketknife at her back.

Makoto studied it closely for a minuet, the marking on the top, a large 4, match the one on her hand. All except for the moon that covered it. Makoto licked her lips nervously. This little stick would, she knew, open a whole knew door, and she was not sure she wanted to go there. A single phrase raced through her brain. _'Jupiter Power.'_

Makoto heard Minako scream in furry, turning the decision was taken right out of her hands. Makoto threw the stick above her head, and took the step.

"JUPITER POWER!" Makoto screamed into the night. Lighting from the skies raced down and picked her lithe frame up and spun her. It raced through her ears, and traveled into her brain. It crackled its defiance to what was causing her pain, and promised its help. It was over in a matter of seconds, but it left her feeling like she was crackling.

Minako could only glance a second before she was hit by some power source, one that left her body feeling numb and tingling. Minako forced her limbs to react and she rolled just in time to avoid being hit again. Matt's cruel laughter rang in her ears. Minako saw but could not have told anyone what happened next, because she was so in shock of watching it.

It was like the skies opened up and lighting raced and crashed into his mocking body. Her stood open mouthed before he screamed in pain, his body turning like a human x-ray. His hair would have stood up, but the water matted it back down.

" I suggest you leave," Makoto spoke, her voice echoing the thunder that crazed through the skies, " before you manage to piss me off even more than I already am. My tolerance for idiots has reached a all time low, so I suggest you leave."

" You are not my master Bitch." Matt hissed, the water racing down his slightly crackling skin. Makoto laughed, the sound was harsh, and there was no joy in it. When she opened her eyes they showed the lighting, for it was living _inside_ her.

" You have chosen. Now live with your choice." Her tone was careless, and mocking. She spun the bow above her head and in an almost causal manner rattled off several words that turned Minako's world up side down.

" Jaded Storms of Thunder," the leaves on her Bo took on a completely different life, they raced down her body, raced around her like a large chain. The lighting cackled and bent to her will. She snapped her Bo at Matt and the remaining Vampires; Minako had the sense the dive out of the way, and smile. " Chain Whip."

The leaves leapt off the Bo and crashed around the Vampires ears. Matt disappeared a split second before it hit him. Where ever a leaf touched lighting raced. It cackled in the air, making it hard for those outside of the pattern to breathe. Minako watched it fascination. With a large crack, it disappeared as quickly as it came.

" Makoto?" Minako breathed turning to her tall frame that was outlined in the night. Minako watched in fascination as the sky's stopped their assault and dawn appeared on the horizon.

" Yes Minako?" Makoto whispered, her voice soft, almost as if she had to force herself to speak. 

" What the hell was that? Or better yet, how the hell did you do that?" Minako questioned. Makoto raised her eyes, and the storms still raged there.

" I don't have a blasted idea." Makoto admitted, her tone amused. " Blasted useful though don't you think?"

" Well, it seems you handled that situation perfectly well." Came a tone of low silk. It ran over Minako's throbbing nerves like a balm. It sounded so familiar, in its silky yet almost rusty quality, like it was not used often.

Spinning Minako was met with her dreams. His long white hair was hanging limply around his head; his silver eyes were hard as stone, yet Minako could almost see the emotion running through them. His posture was defiant, his muscles standing out in relief against his shirt.

Minako barley registered Makoto's intake of breath as she laid eyes on the man behind him; she was lost in a silver gaze of ice. Minako reacted the only way possible. " What the FUCK?"

~*~

Ami paced in front of the library in frustration. She wanted to read these books, but the languages were so old it was frustrating. Ami walked over to beautiful candlesticks that stood on the mantle over the fire. Her hands gently caressed one, almost as an after thought. Ami gaped when it pulled forward. She did more than gape, she screamed, when the floor opened up from out from under her and dropped a good twenty feet. The sound was cut off before it began when the trap door shut above her head. When the maid walked in five minuets later she noticed nothing out of place.

Ami moaned and pushed herself to her feet and felt the panic set in. She had no food and had nothing to help her find her way out of the dark tunnel she had found herself in. Her heart pounded in her ears but she forced her emotions down and took in her surroundings. Her vision slowly adjusted to the dark of the tunnel.

By the amount of dust on the floor no one had been down hear for about three hundred years. The dust was making its way into her mouth and nose, and she sneezed violently several times. 

Ami slowly turned to examined all of the area around her. It was almost an exact copy of the rooms she had seen upstairs. She could assume the castle was built deliberately like this, or that it had sunk down her and the castle had been rebuilt over it. They had cultivated several ways to get down her in emergencies. Most of the entrances were lost over the years, but if these were escape passages, then there was an exit.

Feeling better after analyzing that piece of information she almost fainted when she heard the echo of music. It was faint and was coming from behind her. Maybe someone was down here? Ami ran over her options in her head and nodded. Moving carefully she followed the echo's of the music. Several times the thought that she had lost the music and almost burst into tears. She had been down there for what felt like hours.

Ami had no idea how long she had in fact been down there, the tunnels turned into more tunnels and she had the faint sense that she was going _down_ instead of up, and she was being to feel the ache her bad ankle got when she moved for long periods of time. Her entire body was beginning to ache when she saw the light.

It was faint and the music was rather loud in her ringing ears and she was breathless in anticipation. But she was not prepared for what she saw. There was a small person who was bent over the most beautiful harp Ami had ever seen. 

Ami had a grandmother who had had an old worn out harp, most of the strings were missing, but Ami loved to go and play the string and coax the sounds of it. She loved everything about the music that came from instrument.

But this person played with a skill that Ami had no hope to match. The harps' sounds were true and perfect. They seemed to dance from the listener's ears, and they floated from the girl's fingers. Ami had never heard the song before, but she knew the song would be haunting her sleep for some time.

The girl looked up and Ami was shocked to see her face looking at her. So this was Athena, the girl who Zavier had loved. Thinking about Zavier loving someone else, even herself, caused an ache to form in her breast. Ami was shocked to feel it, and even more shocked when the girl smiled, as if she knew what she was thinking. Athena never said a word, instead of the way Rei had said Aurora had, but instead offered Ami her hand. 

Ami starred at it for several seconds a she pulled her onto the bench. Well pulling really could not be called what she did, but her smile told Ami she must sit. So Ami sat. The girl began the notes and when Ami just sat there she looked at her. Ami hesitated but placed her hands on the strings. Ami followed the steps and closed her eyes and lost herself in the music.

Images danced through her head, knowledge of the past and of the life she had lead filled her heart. She knew why they had done what they had done, the reasons she had given her life for a small silver haired girl. Images of growing up in the castle flashed through her head. The first time she kissed Zavier. The smile on his face. Ianna's un-wavering courage. Aurora's untold passion for life. Juno's fierce loyalty. Serenity's innocence. It all crashed into her brain, like the notes of the harp crashed from her fingers.

As Ami played the harp she finally found herself. Found the reason she had been looking for, the reason to live. The fight she had lack, welled up in her heart and threatened to overflow with the wonder of it. Ami felt the tears that danced down her cheeks but could care less. This was what she had needed her whole life. This filled the whole she had in her heart. Ami felt strings scratch her hand, but she thought little of it. Something echoed, something like a vow, but she was to caught up in everything to notice much.

__

Good Luck.

The words were a whisper and Ami opened her eyes to notice that Athena had left, leaving a hint of ice on the air. Where she had been was a stick, with a weird symbol on the top. Ami put it into the pocket Rei had told her about and looked in surprise at the harp in her lap. It was still there. Ami ran her fingers down the strings and a light filled the room. When she opened her eyes she was staring wide-eyed at a half naked Zavier who only had a towel rapped around him. Ami promptly screamed and threw a pillow, for she was sitting on his bed, over her eyes.

~*~

Rei paced in the gardens her expression blank except for the flushing or paling of her features. Her eyes glittered like stars and she was furious. 

Rei had been loosing quite a bit of sleep ever since that one day. Every since he had…Rei was far too furious to think about it. Rei dropped onto a bench with enough force to crack her tailbone.

Rei had done everything in her power to avoid the man since he had…and she had no use in every doing it again. She had had dinner by herself and was now pacing and fuming. Both which had just left her feeling angry and frustrated.

Rei bit her lip forcefully as she forced herself to review facts. He had…kissed her and she was not quite sure what to do about it. If she had found he repulsive and disgusting she would have ignored him and if he tried anything of the type again, slice him from navel to nose.

But it was not quite that easy. There was nothing repulsive about the man. His crystal blue eyes were perfect, his hair was so soft, and lips…she would prefer not to think about that feature. But she could not seem to help herself. Thoughts about the way his arms fit around her small waist, to how his lips drove her crazy with a single touch. Rei buried her head in hands and groaned.

" If you are trying to impress me with that dress, you need not to have gone to so much trouble." 

Rei jumped to her feet in surprise. Turning the folds of the scarlet dress twirled around her feet. Once she had gotten out of the short skirt she had found, to her amazement, that she was stuck in the dress Aurora had worn. 

Rei raised her eyebrows in a mocking jester. " If was attempting to impress you, I believe you would know." Rei spit her voice dark with emotions. Her violet eyes snapped like jewels in a fire.

" Oh really? Well then I seem to be mistaken." Jason mummered, his eyes dancing in reply. In order to keep himself from jumping her he referred to the way he had treated her while he was falling for. The playful bantering was the only way he could contain his feelings.

" You seem to be mistaken quite often." Rei growled, " Now if you will excuse me, I am late from tea with Ami." 

Rei disappeared in a twirl of skirts and he collapsed onto the bench she had evacuated. Jason starred into the water and forced his thoughts away from the violet eye beauty that was causing havoc on his heart. It was time to take his findings to Endymion. If he was correct then Beryl was going to launch a full-scale attack in a matter of days. They did not have long to find Minako and Makoto. If they did not all was lost.

~*~ 

Setsuna ran her hand through her dark hair in frustration. If they did not hurry then it would be too late. Minako and Ami still had not accessed their powers. They would be needed badly for the finale showdown. Jason had no idea how right he was when he said it was coming. To Setsuna it was like a storm brewing and it was fixing to come over horizon. 

Setsuna fingered the ancient broach on her collar maybe it was time to call in backup. They might be the only things that could turn the tide. Maybe, just maybe, she could bring them back once again.

Three stars gleamed in answer to the ancient call.


	11. ...holding you near...

Ami trembled as she held the pillow as firmly as possible over her face. She did not care if she cut all the oxygen off; right now the only that mattered was that she did no see _anything _that was any way connected to human hygiene. Ami knew she was blushing, her entire body was hot. 

The blush had started from the tip of her delicate toes to the tip of her roots. The hands, which were holding the pillow, were even a deeper color of red than before. Ami just new she was going to break out into a rash next, which was what had happened when she was a child.

Zavier blinked at the spot on his bed which he new Ami was seated on. The large pillows he had seated on his bed covered her entire form. He preferred the larger body pillows to snuggle into ever since he had lost his other source of heat in the night so long ago.

Ami heard the sounds of him moving and prayed that it was to get some clothes on. For his life he had better be putting close on. If she saw _anything_…Ami felt her skin grow hotter. Ami slowly began to regulate her breathing. Actually that was all she was thinking about. In and out, in and out, if she let her thoughts wonder she was going to faint. Ami had ever been more mortified in her life.

Zavier pulled the shirt over his head and tried not to laugh. Her hands had brightened considerable, which meant that her thoughts had wondered. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. It was probably very funny to him, but she would probably kill him while him while he slept if he so much as smiled.

" Ami what are you doing in here?" Zavier questioned. He walked over and removed the pillow. Her red cheek clashed with her dark head of hair and her eyes were bright with embarrassment. Ami groaned and buried her head in the bed.

" Igroofphed." 

Zavier blinked and pressed his lips together to keep from laughing again. Really she was the cutest thing.

" Repeat that?"

" I don't know." Ami all but screamed. Her eyes widened when she realized that she had about bit his head off. Ami groaned and buried her head in her hands again. 

At that Zavier did laugh. He really could not help it. He had been fighting laughter since she had screamed at him. It was all too much like so long ago he about died when he had walked in. But she had completely ruined the effect when screamed and grabbed the pillow. 

Ami looked up at him in complete shock. Her eyes were wide with absolute shock. He was _laughing_? The…the…MAN!

" What, may I ask, _sir_," Ami threw as much sarcasm as she dared into that word, " is so funny?" 

" There are lots of things that I could say and most of them would cause you to turn tomato again. Then you would never be comfortable around me again, and frankly I am not willing to risk it." Zavier informed her his voice still colored with laughter.

" Really? Like what?" Ami challenged. It startled her to hear it comes out of her mouth, but she realized that she wanted, no, needed to hear the answer. Something needed that answer and well…she was going to get it.

" Huh?" Zavier said looking dumbfounded. Was his shy Ami taking the situation into her hands? He had to remember that this was Ami and not Athena. Athena would have strangled herself before she let something like that out.

" You heard me." Ami told him in a candid tone. She had absolutely no idea where this spout of confidence came from, but she would use it while it lasted. Though she might have a slight blushing problem from now on in the presence of this man, but at least she would know that she caused it, and not him. It would, perhaps, make it bearable. 

" Ami," Zavier mummered his voice soft, but still insistent, " you know that this will open up doors, and I need to be absolutely sure you want to open them?" Zavier mummered.

" Zavier," Ami whispered, because the look in his green eyes took her breath away, " I am sure. I need to know." 

Zavier nodded and ran a hand through his hair. How did he start this? " The first time I met Athena there was really no attraction. I mean I was too worried about the woman who was trying to bleed to death on me. Head wounds, as you know, bleed far too much for anyone's sense of mind. I had to use my gift of healing in the end." 

Ami watched him pace and slowly it dawned on her what was going on. She was aware that she was the one who had opened the door, she just prayed she was ready for the consequences that it was going to bring.

" It was not till later that I realized that I was falling for her. But she was so painfully shy, far worse that you and it was difficult to be in the same room with her. She would see me enter and leave as fast as possible. She always had the most obvious reason to leave, and I began to wonder if I was imaging things. But slowly I began to notice that she watched me, and other things became apparent. It was not till I was injured that she admitted that she was falling and it scarred her silly. Two years later we uh…lets see how to phrase this…bonded."

Ami looked at him blankly and he shook his head. " I don't think I need to explain that, and right now I am not willing." His tone was firm and Ami did not feel up to arguing.

" And then she died." His voice went horse and she could tell it was hard for to talk about it. " I spent years locked up in the library. I hardly ever saw anyone. It was until Serena came in and yelled at me and gave me the sternest talking down I have ever had. She put my mother to shame." His eyes flickered with amusement.

" And then, after four thousand years, you show up. At first I think I loved you because of what you were in the past. In my heart you _were_ Athena. And then subtle things began to make themselves known. In so many ways you were she. It was so uncanny it was real. But then certain expressions were different. Subtle things had changed. And then I realized it was not Athena I was in love with, it was Ami." 

Ami gaped at him. Of all the things she had thought he was going to say, that was not quite one of them. She would have said something, except she had no voice.

" You were so different than her. You refused to kill anyone and hated the idea even though it would and will be the only way to survive. You hated the fact that it was the only means to which you would live. Athena never really minded killing for Serenity. If it was the only way she would live, then by all means she would. Those little things made you very dear to my heart." Zavier turned and looked her square in the eye.

" So Ami," he questioned his eyes boring into her with an intensity that shook her to her soul. " Is that what you wanted to know? And if it is, what are you going to do with it?" Ami's eyes widened and she starred at him.

" The ball is in your court Ami. Now do you drive in and shoot or do you pass?"

~*~

Minako shifted her stance and glowered at the man in front of her. Glowered as much as she could without looking absolutely ridiculous. Since the mud in her hair was drying and it was caking to her face, she knew that was about as close to possible as pigs flying out of her butt.

She heard Makoto grumbling about irritating men and that she wanted a hot bath and dead bodies and she was going to kick some ass if they did not do something soon. Minako had to work at it but she kept her self from laughing. If she laughed then she was going to cry from exhaustion and she had absolutely no intention of doing that.

" What the hell do you want?" Minako snapped her tone very irritated but Minako had no energy to curb the tone to something less…harsh.

" I believe that the question is what do you want Minako?" the silver eyes man mummered in a tone that still held that same rustic quality that she was finding attractive. Minako felt her temper rise.

" What I want? Well, I will tell you what the hell I want. I want fang boys to buzz of and leave me alone. I want my mother back, but she is dead. I want to know what the hell is going on. I want to know why you, or someone, who looks a hell of a lot like you, keep coming up in my dreams. I want a lot buddy and I am seriously about to loose my top." Minako growled in a tone that was dangerous with out being loud. Her eyes had not lost a hint of the furious gold that marked her temper, nor had her expressions lost their icy fury.

" Follow us and everything will be explained." He mummered.

" Like hell I will follow you. For all I know I will walk into a blood donning session and I am the snack in between!"

" Do you really believe that I would eat you?"

" Have you given me anything that would prove that you would not? Your timing here was almost to perfect." Minako bit back. She felt Makoto flank her and heard the whooshing of her Bo.

His silver eyes were thoughtful, if you can consider flint thoughtful, and she would have sworn that his lips twitched. " You are right. I have offered you nothing." He walked forward and she heard Makoto flinch and suck in a breath of air. He placed a dagger in her hand and brought it to his throat.

" If you do not believe me, then go ahead and slit my throat. But if you want the answers to the questions that you offer to me, then I would come. The princess is where I am. Trust me Minako."

Minako looked into his eyes as if she was trying to read his soul. He starred back unflinching even when she brought the knife closer to his throat in his warning. If he so much as breathed wrong then he would have to have a fast acting bandage or his would die.

Minako lowered the knife, but the look in her eye was wary. " If you so much as move a pinky toe I will remove it, do you understand? I have gone through to much these past two weeks to but up with any monkey business." 

He nodded and his face relaxed to where she thought he was going to smile. Minako was disappointed though, because a split second later it was back into his mask.

" By the way my name is Kris." His silver eyes showed some amusement, as if he was letting her into an inside joke, and she cocked a brow at him. 

" Well, Kris, are we going to stand here all day or are we going to get to back in the sun and allow all this mud to be a permanent resident on my person?"

A soft chuckle rang from behind Kris and the tallest man stepped out of the shadows. Minako had known he was there only because she had seen him move into the trees. His chocolate brown eyes locked on Makoto and stayed. Turning Minako watched in fascination as a soft blush crept into her friend's cheeks. It went as quickly as it came though, and Minako was left wondering if she had imagined it.

The man, who Kris told her in a low voice was Nathan, turned on his heal suddenly and motioned for them to follow. Minako had a sudden urge to smack him. Minako watched his back closely and noticed his shoulders were slightly shacking. He had better hope, for his life, that he was not laughing and that Makoto did not notice.

Minako tried to keep up with where she was going, but in her personal opinion a tree was a tree. They all had bark, leaves, and things she would rather not think about living in them. The sound of the forest coming alive in the dewy dawn was beautiful and Minako enjoyed every bit of it. The way the air was crisp and clean and how it was easy to breathe in and out, but the part that was the best was that it gave a clear message, you made it another day.

Makoto trudged on behind her best friend but her thoughts were no where near as complacent as Minako's. She knew her friend trusted this guy, Kris, and that she was going to go with him because of that instinctive trust. Well she had no such ideas, and she was going to kick his butt if he so much as moved a step wrong.

She refused to allow anything to happen to Minako. She may one day be loyal to some princess, if what everyone had been telling her was true, but until then she would protect Minako with every ounce of her body. Hell, even if she did swear absolute loyalty she would still never allow anything to Minako.

Makoto was not stupid, she knew that Minako had a iron in her that was shockingly hidden by a sweet façade of innocence, but there was no way in hell she was every going to see her as anything but the smiling child she was. It was impossible. She had known Minako as Minako to let anything, even her past persona, change that. If being a soldier meant that Minako had to become hard, hell to that idea.

Makoto glared into the back of the tall man in front of her. She also found much to her surprise that she could tell the skill of people just by watching how people moved. The silver haired man was WAY out of her league, but somehow she knew that the brunette that was laughing at her, he would get his ass kicked for that, was more in her league.

Makoto looked up and pursed her lips as they moved into a castle. Her skin tingled as she walked through a barrier that was completely of magic. Show time.

~*~

Rei starred out of the window and prayed that something would come up. Jason was coming toward him, she could feel him somehow, and she did not want to be cornered with him, not yet anyway. Rei felt like she needed time to figure out her feelings, and being around him only managed to confuse her. Either that or it caused her to become so pissed off she lost all rational thought. Both reactions that left her with no answers.

She knew that he wanted to talk to her. It was a feeling, some of it coming from the back of her head, and she just needed time. She knew why he was doing it, he was worried about something and it scarred her. 

So when the gates opened and two mud covered figures rambled in, both looking tired but very curious, Rei had all the excuse she could need.

" MIKO! MAKO! YOU ARE ALIVE!" Rei screamed at the top of her lungs before running in a head long decent, that if she had 1/10 of Serenity's past clumsiness, would have sent her head first down the stairs, toward her friends that she had thought were gone forever. Tears welled up in her sparkling violet eyes. She dove into their waiting arms and laughed through the sounds of her and their tears. They were home.

~*~

Serenity watched from the balcony and smiled gently down at the sight. All she needed was Ami to come trudging and she would have the Senshi in the same room again for the first time in four thousand years. Life was good.

But it was going to get bad very fast. She could feel Beryl's hatred building like a black hole, and like that destructive force, wanting to destroy all she had worked to achieve.

Wrapping a delicate hand around the crystal and the other hand clenched into a fist, she vowed to never be separated from those four that she loved. She would win, and have kids, and live forever with the four best friends she had ever had. Now just how to get there?


	12. ...and it begins...

Okay…yet again I have updated. So far this is my longest story yet. For all those who like this one you will be thrilled to know I have another story idea in my head. It won't come out till this one is done, and it will have nothing to do with Draken. Just a teaser.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do no own. Please tell me you know this by now?

Beryl looked over her vast empire and relished in the dark clouds that swirled over her kingdom. The walls were black and everything it in was testimony to what she owned. It was her Ancestral home, the one that Endymion wanted so badly. 

Underneath it was the golden crystal, which she had not yet managed to gain control of. It was in her blood to do so, for in her veins ran the blood of the ancient Earth. What did this little boy, Endymion, think he had that she did not? She would control the crystal and she would win.

Her mocking smile dimmed a little as she thought about the news that had been brought to her. The deliver had died a painful death in her anger, and she still seethed with hatred. Her spies told her what she had never wanted to hear. Ianna had made it to the castle. Her hands involuntarily made its way to her cheek were the scare ran. Her blood red eyes gleamed with an unholy light. 

This war had been going on for so long, and her hands ached with the desire to rip her adversaries' throat out. She really did not know who she hated more, the silver haired princess who kept her at bar by some unknown force, or the blond haired child who defeated her.

Ianna. The word was like a brand on her heart. How she hated the women. How she hated the fact that she had won, and marred her beautiful face in the process. Her claw like hands clenched in anger as she thought back to the time she had first fought the blond vixen.

__

Beryl looked from the surprised guests to the stony faced Queen. Her mocking laughter rang though out the dinning room. The Queen's serene face was marred with hate, and she was entombed in her own cell. The magic circled in and out around the slender form and Beryl laughed again.

Her blood colored eyes moved around the room and her laughter rang again as she meet the face of the daughter and her grin became even more malicious. The three forms that stood between her and the princess was little concisuince to her. The fact that they looked ridiculous in short skirts made the situation even more hysterical.

The girl in gold was standing in the front. Her golden hair was a smooth line to her waist. It was a disgusting site. She hated women who thought they were more beautiful than she was, her golden eyes meet hers without flinching.

Flanking her was a blue clad figure that was several heads shorter. Her blue eyes were as cold as ice. Her face and figure was not as alluring as the blond was, but she was attractive. Beryl laughed at the look on her features.

It was the tall women who made her blink. She had to be an over a good six feet tall and held it well. Her green eyes practically glowed with battle and she was cracking her knuckles in a way that was disturbing.

" Get out of my way, mortals, and give me what is mine." Beryl demanded in a tone that was mocking.

" Go to Hades rat face. You are getting no where near my princess. Take you bad sense of style and get the hell out of my castle." The blond spit in anger. 

Beryl raised a red brown in anger. " You dare defy me? The Queen of the vampire lineage? You a mere mortal?"

" No the question you should be asking is, do you dare defy me? You a mere_ vampire? Ha good luck. I will rip you to shreds." Her eyes gleamed in hate, and the blade in her hand winked against the night._

Beryl hissed and turned and calmly threw the knife that ended the Queens life. Before she Beryl could gloat in her triumph and knife buried itself into her shoulder. She had shifted again to mock their efforts; the move had saved her life.

Beryl screamed in rage and glared at the furious blond. " I will be back, and I will kill your princess." As Beryl faded out and left her hoards of vampires to attack, she yelled what she thought was the finale blow. But what was only the beginning.

Her shoulder throbbed every now and then when her hate became to out of control for her. She would kill the idiot who called herself a princess. And she would kill everything Ianna held dear. Starting with Kris.

*~*

Minako held Rei in her arms and mummered words she had no idea where they came from. It was shocking to see Rei cry, because Minako could count on one hand the amount of times she had seen it, but it was also touching. It showed her how much Rei actually cared for her and Makoto. 

" Hey stop the tears, your wasting the few you have on us? Come on girl get a grip. Were fine, dirty, stinky, and pissed as hell, but hey what's new?" Makoto told her softly in a voice that was husky with re-pressed emotion as well.

Minako shoved a clump of dirty blond hair behind her ear and chuckled. They were so covered in mud just saying dirty was an understatement. Her entire body felt disgusting and she was pretty sure Ami was staying away because of the stench.

Rei laughed and wiped her eyes. Her face glowed with happiness but the look on her face was nothing like the quite joy that shone off the silver haired girl standing back looking like she had been given Christmas early.

Minako felt someone watching her and turned to see the woman descending the stairs with a slow walk. Her face was soft and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She knew without a doubt, something deep inside her filled with relief, this was the person who she had died for. This was her princess.

Serena meet the blue-gold eyes of the women who would one day be the leader of her Senshi. The power that was still locked inside her was being hinted at though her eyes. Her tall form was straight and she meet her head on, matching her eye for eye. She showed no fear, only curiosity as to which she was. She saw a spark of reconization and then a hint of something she had not seen before in her eyes.

" Princess." Minako mummered, shocking everyone. Rei raised a brow and narrowed her eyes. How had Minako known that?

" Well is this not a touching re-union?" 

~*~

Ami stared at Zavier lost herself in his gaze. The color of green was so unique. She loved the way they resembled leaf green instead of the deep color of Mako. What did he mean when he said pass or dribble? What ever was that? All she knew was that she was in love with him.

She was not absolutely sure when it had happened, maybe it was when he stood in front of her, valiantly telling her his heart, or maybe it was when he stood there, watching her hug Rei after she had been brought back. Or maybe it did come from another lifetime. Maybe she loved him all her life and just needed to see a face to go with her heart. She knew that she never had given a man a second look until she had seen him.

And suddenly she was struck dumb with all. She could not have opened her mouth if she had to save her life. As he stood there his eyes burning into his, she just looked helplessly and stared at him right back. She prayed that her eyes told him what she felt because her cursed shyness refused to allow her to open her mouth.

Zavier read something in her eyes, but he could not stake his heart on it. He would not read her wrong and risk everything that he held dear on that. He had to hear the word that she felt, because he loved her enough to be sure. If it meant waiting and being alone a few more cold nights, then he would.

" Its okay, I can wait. You just take the time you need." Zavier mummered and turned to leave, forgetting for a moment he was in his room.

" Wait." It came out like a croak. Zavier turned with surprise. His insides trembled with anxiety and fear that she would reject him, the desperate look he saw on her face surprised him.

Just as Ami opened her mouth to tell him his face went cold. He moved like lighting. One second she was sitting on his bed and the next she was on the floor his body covering hers and the windows shattering. Ami noticed that during the time she had been in his room the sky had darkened with night. A laugh reached her ears and it made her blood run cold.

" What was that?" Ami demanded.

Zavier offered one word. " Beryl."

~*~

Rei screamed as the wind ripped around her and the glass was thrown around the place. The night hid the figure that was causing the havoc, but her famous temper was on the breaking point. Her hand found it way onto her stick thing and she was transferred in seconds.

Makoto looked at Rei in surprise. " Hey you have one two?"

" Yes, it the most stupid thing I have ever been in. I am in these blasted heels!"

Her voice rambled off as she caught sight of the women standing in front of her. Her thick red hair fell to her waist in a curtain of dull fire. Her blood colored eyes matched the shade to perfection. Her skin was a cream colored tone that was almost unnatural. Her nails were so long they looked like daggers, and she would have been perfect except for one thing. The long scare they ran from her temple to her lip.

" So it looks like a couple of the Senshi have their powers. Oh I shall make a metal note to be scarred. Please let me now when I can tremble."

Minako raised her brow. Her eyes snapped with power and Beryl felt her insides tremble slightly. She snarled with an ugly laugh when she realized that Ianna was almost helpless.

" So, snake face, or is it a rat you resemble? With those fang, and that hair, you could go with both." Minako spit back. She normally never referred to another person's clothes, especially when she was looking as horrible as she was, but this woman just looked the vein type. Besides somehow, she knew it would piss her off.

" You will pay for that, you foolish mortal." Beryl spit in anger.

Minako cocked a brow but before she could spit back, Rei beat her to the punch. " Oh bring it, ugly, we are more than willing to kick your butt, again if what they tell me is true. Tell me, who did I kill?" 

Beryl turned with a furious expression at the short skirt clad girl. Rei raised a mocking brow and her lips were pulled into a mocking grin. Beryl hated Ianna second to non-, except maybe Serenity, but this fiery bitch had killed her older brother. The only person who had cared even a smidgen, in her messed up mind, and she would die a horrible death for it.

" You!" Beryl spit. 

Rei raised a brow. " Well it appears I was popular. Care to tell me why?" 

Beryl raised her brow and threw the attack so fast, Rei almost missed it. Her double swords were brought in front of her and she was thrown back but landed on her feet. Jason's scream had ripped through the place so fast it rang in her ears in an echo.

" Well, Jason, seems you are in love again. This time I shall be sure to kill her ware you can see it." Beryl mocked. 

Minako was breathing hard in fury. She did not know the blond man who was protective of Rei, nor did she care. For once someone was breaking through the walls of her friends life. Her eyes snapped and she felt the power of her anger deep inside just wanting to be snapped free. 

Someone swam before her vision and Minako saw her past self again. She held out her hand her eyes compelled her to take it, the power was cracking off her image and she was trying to tell her something. Minako took only a second to decide. Her hand locked around Ianna's. 

Minako closed her eyes as Minako of the future, with no memories of the past, no idea who she was fighting or why. No idea why she was supposed to be in love with Kris, she had no idea that the man who attacked her in the woods was or how he knew her. When she opened her eyes, she was still Minako, but she had all the knowledge her past had gained. Knew why she died, knew the reasons behind them, knew why they hid the weapons. But most importantly knew how to kick the women in front of her ass.

" VENUS POWER!" 

Every head in the courtyard snapped in her direction. Every face had a different reaction to the words that had been let loose with such a force into the world. Serenity's face showed triumph. Beryl looked like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on her head. Kris looked like he had been handed the greatest gift in the world. Everyone else looked like they had no idea what to look like.

Jason had one elegant phrase to sum it up. " The shit has hit the fan."

A wave of light and stars surrounded the blond and she disappeared in the bright lights. When she came down she was clocked in soft skirts and sandals. Everything about her screamed beauty and power, as she turned to face Beryl her every move was elegant.

" Beryl." The phrase was soft but filled with steel. There was no unsureness that had plagued her earlier. There was no doubt in her voice. There was just pure hate. Her gaze landed on Kris and it softened. " Kris." Her voice was softer; almost a whisper but convoyed so much emotion it left him breathless. The hard stone that had become his mask cracked and he smiled softly at her.

" NOOO!" Beryl screamed. Her entire face conveyed hatred; her rage was so plausible that you could breathe it. " YOU WILL NOT WIN." She turned and threw a wild attack at Serena but a blinding light intercepted it in anger. 

Minako moved in front of Beryl and growled. " Cheap shot but then again you have always been…cheap. I see you have tried to improve you looks, but did you mommy not tell you to leave well enough alone? Oh that right, I killed her. Opps." Minako taunted Beryl, knowing how bad Beryl had wished to kill the Vampire Queen herself.

" I suggest you leave Beryl. Right now I don't want to chance breaking my nail, but hey everyone has so take risks right?" Minako's tone was so insulting that it left Makoto's eyes wide. Her friend was never this mean, but there was something about her that just made you want to puke.

" I will kill you Ianna!" Beryl screamed.

Minako laughed. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard. " Its Minako now, bitch. I suggest you remember it. I would hate for you to not remember the name of the woman you killed you." 

Beryl hissed again and disappeared in a wave of black. The entire courtyard was absolutely silent for a moment. Minako walked over to Kris and sighed softly.

" I am sorry." Minako mummered in true contriteness. " I know how much I hurt you, and I have sorry. Please forgive me." Kris brushed his fingers down her check and smiled again. Jason gaped, twice in one day.

" Nothing to forgive."

Minako turned to Therra who stood with tears in her eyes and opened her arms. Therra almost tackled her with the force to which that she hit her. Ami came into the courtyard and gaped at the scene.

" Well this is nice. Everyone has short skirts but me." Her voice was sarcastic and they could tell she was slightly relieved at not having to parade around with that much skin showing. 

" What looking forward to blushing?" Rei teased her friend. Ami smacked her on the arm and blushed causing laughter to ring out.

" I don't get it though, if you have enough power to knock back a attack, and we have seen what Rei can do, why did you not just kill Beryl when you had the chance?" Zavier demanded. The look on his face told everyone that he had thought about it for a while and it was driving him crazy not knowing. Zavier starred at Minako who was ignoring him and hugging Therra tightly.

" And why did you not fight with the swords, and the other weapons since you had them. Why did you not take them with you." Nathan snapped. He was starring at Makoto like a starved man. Jason swung his gaze to Rei; his eyes drifted down to her legs and back up before she could notice.

" Don't look at me I don't know," Rei growled in frustration, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, as if she suspected him of doing something he was not supposed to.

" Did you know you would loose? And if you did then how?" Jason demanded. 

" And we are not talking to or about you, darling, just to Minako since she seems to remember."

Rei glared at Jason and by the look on her face was debating on weather or not to give him a hot foot for calling her darling, much less by insinuating that Minako knew more than she did. True or not she did not appreciate it. But weather or not she would have hurt him was quickly taken out of her hands. She was far to shell shocked to do anything other than stare and Minako.

" It was all a gamble."  



	13. ...placing the pieces...

Every person in the courtyard stared at Minako like she was nuts. The sounds of her words were echoing in the ears of whoever had heard them, over and over they rang. It was a gamble.  
  
The heart ache. The pain. The nights of tears and days of anguish. The knowledge that they would never see there loved ones again. The chance they might come back. The undying faith. It was only a gamble.  
  
Jason felt as if his world had shattered yet again. He could count on hand the number of times he was shocked into speechlessness. When he had found Endymion. When he had realized he was in love. The first time he had kissed Aurora's lips. When she had proposed soul bond instead of him.  
  
Inside he wondered where the emotion was going. He looked around him and saw that his fellow Generals was shocked as well. The girls looked confused and disturbed. But it was Serenity's face that broke his heart. She looked like she had been hit and thrown a hundred feet into a mud puddle by her best friend.  
  
" A gamble?" Zavier choked out. His face had lost all of its color and Jason could see the same feelings racing through his brain. All of the pain had been a GAMBLE?  
  
" Yes a gamble, and before you open you mouth and start to rant, Generals, you must listen to my reasons. Then if you want to try and kill me I will put you on the waiting list." Minako snapped, her voice edgy from the rush of emotions and memories, and the pain on Kris' face.  
  
" I am waiting," Jason snarled.  
  
Minako hit him with one of her better glares and he winced. " There were so few options available to us, and so we did what we had to do. The intelligence we had said that Beryl was close to finding and killing Sere, something we could not allow happen. So we staged a gamble." Minako averted her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes shut as she relived the pain that she to had gone through.  
  
" We had located the weapons of old and decided not to allow anyone to know until we had to use them. We thought it best that way. Maybe we were wrong, but we had strong reason to believe that we would be re-born and that we would need to harness the power in this lifetime instead of the next. We were told that we would be able to handle the power better in this lifetime. Our source could not explain everything to us, and we had so many questions, but we did it. There was a chance that I would win, since it was told that I would either beat her in this lifetime or in the next. But to win was to sentence the others to never coming back." Minako swallowed hard as she thought about her next sentence. " So I lost."  
  
Everyone was silent and the courtyard to was strangely quite. Not a sound was made through out the procedure, and even the tears that ran down Serenity's face was quite.  
  
" So know you know a little of what I did. And why I ordered it. I did not give the others the chance they deserved to back out, for the only way it would work was if they came. So I gave the orders knowing they would die." Minako raised her face and squared her shoulders. She meet everyone in the eye and sighed.  
  
" You can hate me know if you want, but I would make the same decision even knowing know what I know. I swear I would." Minako's eyes were haunted but her mouth and face were set in determination.  
  
" And we would follow you." Rei mummered, her violet eyes distant.  
  
" I remember that much. I know that we would never question you because you would only through us in danger if we had no other choice."  
  
Jason looked at her hopefully but she meet his gaze with the same look she had in her eyes yesterday. Crap. Well maybe they would come back soon anyway.  
  
Kris looked at Minako and felt himself turn to mush. He loved this woman and she was crazy if she thought other wise. Instead of saying anything, instead he took her hand and squeezed. Minako meet his gaze with relief.  
  
" I think it will be best if we all get some sleep. It's late, and the attack has left us all tired. So we will discuss this later." Serenity informed them, her tone expressing no arguing.  
  
Everyone strangled off to bed, Serenity showing Minako and Makoto were they could sleep, and drifted off to a night of tossing and turning.  
  
~*~  
  
Setsuna watched it all and sighed a huge sigh of relief. That little 'skirmish' was more than any of them thought. It was true what they said, and mile is a mile, but a footstep in the right direction changes the course.  
  
Her shoulders slumped for a moment as she felt the burden she must shoulder for another ten thousand years by herself hit her all the harder.  
  
" Hey cheer up, what a long face." Came a cultured voice of running water. Setsuna turned and a smile graced her face for the first time in a while.  
  
" Haruku, Michiru, Hotaru you guys made it. I was wondering if my call got through." Setsuna mummered.  
  
" Like we would miss a good fight." Haruku grumbled.  
  
" Please. Like you would let us miss a fight. Don't drag me and Michiru- mama into this." Hotaru grumped.  
  
Setsuna smiled again watching the three interact. " I can't promise you there will be a moment in which you can join the fight, Haruku. The time line may not allow it." Her magenta eyes were grim.  
  
" Oh some times the time line really gets on my nerves." Haruku growled in vexation. " And the fact that I don't get to help Minako, that is her name right, fight this person well it drives me nuts."  
  
" Oh Haruku you now we have to let them fight it themselves if they must. It's not like the way you play cards, we can't pull a ace out of our selves." Michiru smiled secretly and winked at Setsuna.  
  
" I do not pull a ace out of my sleeve Michiru. I don't HAVE sleeves in my Senshi uniform." Haruku grumbled her green eyes narrowed.  
  
" Even if you don't get to fight you are a big help to me." Setsuna told the outers, her sisters, quickly heading off the growing verbal bashing. They looked at her with raised brows. " You can help me wait."  
  
" Always, Pluto, you know that, always." Hotaru informed her; her voice softly echoing the looks on the other outers features.  
  
~*~  
  
Minako leaned against the door jam, not a sound a mile near her. She smiled into the sleeping face of her princess and moved away, her footsteps so light only a cat could hear them.  
  
Minako traced her way down the castle steps she found she knew so well. It was amazing; with every step came a memory. With every memory a story, and with every story, came Kris.  
  
She found that he was in every moment she knew in these walls these steps. Watching her, protecting her, and.loving her. Minako sighed with the knowledge that she had practically ripped his heart out.  
  
As a child her father had raised Minako. He had been busy and did his best, but she had grown up going home to bread and butter while her friends had gone home to home grown hot meals.  
  
Then he had re-married and her step mum had done her best, but Minako had always held her self aloft. She had spent her time training or day dreaming of the person she would grow up to be. Who would her father arrange for her to marry?  
  
Now she found that the man she had loved not through one, but two lifetimes, and she had tried to kill him emotionally. Minako sighed as she leaned into the wall and stared out of the balcony.  
  
" Don't beat yourself up over it." A male voice mummered in her ear. Minako turned in surprise and found herself locked into silver eyes tinged with gray.  
  
" What?" Minako breathed back, her voice soft.  
  
" Don't worry about the pain that you seem the think you have dished out unfairly. No matter what you think the Senshi would never have allowed you to take them somewhere if they did not know the consequences. They knew what they were getting into to." Kris told her softly his voice a low caresses to her heart.  
  
" How can you be sure of that?" Minako questioned. Her face was filled with disbelief and hope that what he said was true all at the same time.  
  
" Because of Rei." Kris told her.  
  
" What do you mean Rei? She says her memories are choppy, and they are so minute it matters very little of she does have." Minako argued gently.  
  
" Because Rei wrote Jason a love letter the night she died. It was the only one she had every written to him, the only time she had reveled her every emotion. I have no idea what it said, but it told Jason where to find your bodies. It was the only thing that allowed him to keep living." Kris whispered his voice low with emotion.  
  
" I want to believe you so bad." Minako breathed her face only inches from his. Her eyes were large and sad, but there was a light there that had been missing.  
  
Kris cupped her soft face in his large hand and gently stroked her face with his thumb. His eyes were soft and inviting. " Don't think Minako, just feel." His mouth pressed to hers in a soft kiss, which she returned.  
  
They stood like that, locked with each other, holding onto each other, and feeling what they had almost lost so long ago. And in that moment, Minako accepted all that she was, had been, and what she would be. Minako opened her heart to Kris and was not disappointed.  
  
~*~  
  
Makoto looked around and sighed. She had almost died from shock when she had stumbled onto Minako and Kris kissing in the hall. All she wanted to do was find a kitchen and cook. She needed to cook.  
  
Cooking had always been a way she relived the stress of the days. And she had built up enough stress to last for ten lifetimes. And what she had heard about what might come up, well the kitchen was sounding better by the hour.  
  
So she was sneaking down the castle trying to find where she was going. It was one of the creepiest experiences of her life. Everything had a weird sense of being there before. A creepy chill had made its way down her spine, as if she was being followed, but she had not seen anyone.  
  
Makoto opened a door, and grinned hugely. Her face was beaming and she would have given a loud whoop would it have not given her away. Silently like a mouse she crept to the cabinets. Her grin stretched into a grin that threatened to break off her face.  
  
It had everything she could possible need. Her fingers flew through the ingredients and she found everything she needed. All she need was strawberry jelly. Her grin flew onto her face again. The girls loved strawberry chocolate.  
  
Makoto made the chocolate oblivious to the eyes that watched. The laughter that danced in them when she howled silently as she burned her fingers. Never noticed the way the winked when she did her gig of happiness as she finished her creation. Never noticed him checking her room over just in case before she dropped like a rock. Never heard the soft I love you whispered while she slept. But something inside her knew. And it grew.  
  
~*~  
  
Cruel laughter echoed across the chamber. The broken form in front of her shifted in pain and the echo increased.  
  
" You will be mine Ianna. No matter how you hide behind this female who calls herself Minako, I know it is you. You will die, and I will kill you slowly. You will scream for you death! And I will start with KRIS!"  
  
Matt hid behind the door and shook his head. His queen was insane. His chocolate eyes narrowed in anger. He knew though, that she was right. Minako had to die. She had yet again chosen Kris over him. She would pay for her folly. And he would kill Kris. There was no way to save Minako. But there was a way to make Kris suffer. And he would do it.  
  
Matt called his Generals together and they planned what they would do. The laughter that had echoed from his queen found its way to their lips and played out into the darkness. They would strike soon, and there was nothing that could stand in front of their darkness. They would win and rip the child from the thrown that had no right to rule it. They would win. 


	14. ...only part of the puzzle...

So very sorry this took so long. First I went to Tennessee for Christmas break. Then I sprained my wrist in B-ball. Then I spent every day after school practicing for Academic team. So I FINALLY got this out. Yes it is short, sorry, but hopefully the next will be longer. Hasta.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I NO OWN.

Ami looked at large amounts of books and grinned with absolute glee. Ever since she had received the majority of her past lives many memories; the words on the books had come to life. It was now in her grasp to read about people that died and lived for the cause to which she know found herself locked in.

But what she was doing was going over the books and notes she had stored in the small computer that Zavier gave her yesterday. Minako gave the idea to her, saying that she might find something useful about the fight that she might have forgotten. The look in her eyes said that she doubted that she had forgotten something, but was willing to double check. That was in Ami's opinion what made her a good leader.

Ami was racing through her notes with an ease that belayed the fact that she had not used it in a few thousand years and blinked when she saw a certain entry. It was under _Crystal, Gold_ and was highlighted with what she used an emergency.

Ami clinked on the tab and ran everything she could about crystals through her memories. The only crystal that registered was the one that Serenity had, and it was the silver, not gold.

Ami only found a book title and date…nothing more. Shrugging Ami hunted though the shelves and located it easy enough. Ami picked it up and was surprised how heavy it was and how much it felt like magic. Turning the pages it took her several moments to find it. What she found had her almost dropping it in shock.

__

And Galea, Queen of the Vampires hid the crystal. She swore that only the one with the right, and the power to hold such an artifact should. He would have the honor that her people had lost.

And so it was lost again and made into a rumor of myth. But in my searching's I have located several stories. If this story is correct, which this writer believes, then the world is either in great danger, or filled with hope. For the legends that I can locate all rumor to one thing. The Golden Crystal of Power is an equal to the Silver Crystal that the Moon is rumored to own. 

I am afraid I must leave off her, for my eyes are blurry with age and my pen is shaky with time. I pray that is information does not fall into the wrong hands, and I pray that the Vampire that Galea spoke of comes to pass for good, and nor evil.

Ami marked the page mentally and took off for the council room. They needed to know this information. This was the one thing that could turn the tide for good or bad.

~*~

" So," Minako breathed her face thoughtful, " that this crystal might exists?"

Ami nodded and sighed. " There has to be a reason that I marked it, I just can't remember why!" Ami fumed with frustration, something the small women rarely did.

" Hey, its all right Ami. So far Makoto and I have so little of our memories we are not even sure what we have. It will come to you. It always does." Rei soothed her frustrated friend.

Ami flashed Rei a smile of thanks while the four of them talked. The male counterparts were all off getting information from scouts, talking to captains, checking the foot soldiers, and re-checking the orders and placements. The finale pieces for the war were being put together. They were hoping to hit Beryl before Beryl hit them. They preferred it that way, for some odd reason, and even though it would cost them in the long run, it was the only way they could manage. They hoped by putting Beryl under Siege instead of the other way round, they would have a shot at weakening her forces.

But if what Ami said was true then it might be a good idea to sit back and wait. The troops were not going to tire from the long track like a normal human would, came with be a Draken, but they would need some rest.

" Well Ami see if this does not help." Rei mummered, her violet eyes distant as she recounted the dreams she had been getting. Minako and Ami listened closely, Rei may not remember the significance of those dreams, but they did.

" I am running down this tunnel, it could be a hall, and there is a person behind me. It feels like male, but don't quote me on that. There is something just on the edge of my senses that we have to find. I can feel it and it gives me an impression. It's almost a color. The funny thing is Ami, that the color that I get is gold."

The silence that stretched reached for a long time. Finally Minako broke it with a sigh. The four of the look at each other with looks that were knowing. " Well then we find out everything on this gold object that we can."

The girls moved to do just that, never really noticing the blue-black cat that stretched on the window frame and padded of softly to speak to its mistresses.

~*~

" Okay so your telling me that Beryl maybe be able to get her hands on something that has the power to combat mine?" Serena uttered in absolute disbelief. Her facial expression would have been comical under any other situation. She reached for the link between her and Endymion without realizing what she did. 

" Yes, your Majesty. It does seem that is what they reasoned out."

Serenity stared out and gaped silently at the cat that stood in front of her. Serenity did not have the speech impairment she used to, but when she was shocked she sometimes slipped. It took a while to get her to notice her but when she did, it was the princess, not the queen, who spoke.

" LUNA! Thathasneverhappenedbeforewhatamisupposedtodo? TheonlywaytobeatthepainisbecauseIamtheonlyoneWHOCAN!" Serenity spit the whole thing out that only one of Mercury's computers would have had the abilities too not only record, but translates. 

" Majesty, please calm down. If you would choose anyone in the world to be in charge of your security and be on the job of finding out what they can about what is going on? Can anyone do a better job than the Senshi?" Luna chastised softly.

Serenity sighed and slumped in her chair. Through all of this whole battle the one thing that had kept her sane was that she could use the crystal to destroy everything if it came down to it. The fact that Beryl might be able to defeat her with something else that could over power her, well that scarred her.

" Okay Luna, I will try not to spaz, but I need to tell Endymion. When will he be back?" Serenity demanded.

" Not till this evening." 

" Damn."

~*~

Rei looked into the flames and glared at the empty signs. So far nothing. That really sucked. Minako had asked her to do this, though was slightly behind as to why. It made little sense to her but Minako only smiled and told her as Mars she had the capabilities to do this.

Well that left her with the remains of the late tea sitting to her left and the remains of her worn down shoes to her right. Her scowl deepened as she thought about the dunking Minako thought she needed to give her. 

Suddenly she saw something. Watching pictures in the flames scarred the living shit out of her. Her body froze and in seconds she was lost to the images that the fire showed her.

Rei looked like she was staring at the fire, if you had been looking at her from the outside, you would have though nothing about it. But if you could see her eyes, then you would know.

Rei felt the world as she knew it trembled with rage and shock. The earth dance beneath her small feet and fire danced in her vision. The world felt like it was going to end. And just before she lost all rational thought it stopped.

After have the world rock under her, the silence was jarring. Then she heard it. Crying. It sounded like crying, the sound that Rei prayed never to hear. It was not the sound of harsh weeping, not the anguished wails, it was the soft whisper of a shattering soul. The sound of someone is losing all hope.

Rei snapped out of the vision with a jerk. Her hands felt cold and she knew that her expression was startled. Rei raised her hand to her face and froze. Pulling her hand from her face she felt her muscles tense in shock. Her hand glistened with tears. Her tears.

~*~

Jason stared at the blood red sky and knew with a sense of dread that it was only a picture of what was coming. It was almost impossible to believe that they would escape the impending war with out the lost of lives.

The stars were beginning to shine against the rising night, and with the darkness came a completely different type of dark. An evil and dangerous one. One that was threatening to still every happy thought this world had left. His smile became sad as he thought about the one person who would end it all. With the probability that it would end her life.

His Princes wife was the kindest woman he knew. She hated tears, sadness, pain and evil. What she preferred was what she called the secrets to life? Love…and Makoto's cooking.

It was all he could do not to check on her 24/7. But lately he had been meet with the sight of something that he had almost forgotten existed. The Senshi. Every time he neared her he saw just a snipe of color, colors that showed that she was being guarded just as he and the others had done.

So his worry was put into other areas. Mostly the fire eyed princess with the gift of getting herself into to trouble without even knowing it. He had bailed her out so many times it was not funny. He did his damnedest to keep her from being disturbed. 

And so when he saw the guy standing in front of the shrine his eyes narrowed. He knew that dark head of hair and nasty smile. Knew them all to well.

" Hey Chad, did the stench of your own body drive you from the whole that you were hiding in?" Jason challenged as he walked close to the man who had tried to take Aurora from him so long ago.

" Oh, if it is not Prince Charming? Do you need me to re-arrange those blond looks you are so vain of?" Chad snarled, his voice much louder than Jason's had been.

" Keep you voice down or I will remove it from your voice box." Jason snarled, aware that Rei was busy inside.

" Oh, afraid I will hurt you precious darling? Don't worry, I only plan on killing her, after I kill you that is." Chad hissed his voice raising.

Jason tensed in thought. Chad had never been so cocky. There could be two reasons. A: he had lost all rational thought that was more than possible because the man was just stupid to begin with.

Or B: he had back up and he was fixing to be fried from behind. Jason spun in time to see a large ball of energy, one that could and would kill him, racing at his head. Just as it started to heat his skin, Jason dropped. 

Just before the fireball covered all sound he heard a sound of someone screaming his name.

" JASON!"

~*~

Minako chewed on her already abused fingers and rolled her eyes as she read the report she had stolen from Ami. It gave her absolutely no information she already did not have. It was so frustrating. She needed no know something, anything, to help her princess.

You would think that after five thousand years they would have something new. Of all the people at least Kris…KRIS! That was it! She would sneak into his room and go through his documents and if he found her, well, he was not supposed to be back until tomorrow!

Minako felt her signature grin pull at her lips and barley kept an evil laugh from escaping her lips. This was the part of the job she loved the most. Find the way to make Kris sweat, protect the Princess, and play GI Joe in the process. She LOVED this job.

Minako looked around the hall before staring at the keypad in front of her. There was a series of combinations that he could have chosen. For one, because it was just pure Kris, he loved to put the code that was so simple it was funny. Once it had been simply 1,2,3,4. Minako held her giggle as she remembered Mercury's fury at being tricked by that simple number.

Lets see when did she meat him? Wrong. What day did they first kiss? Wrong. When is Endymion's weeding anniversary? Wrong again. One more try before it set off the emergency alarm. AHA! The first she told him she loved him. Bingo.

Minako walked in and was immediately hit with the scent of male. Pure and absolute male emitted from the room. It still held a hint of the touches that she had left behind, but Minako had loved the way his room had been so she had left it the way it was after she moved in with him.

Minako walked over to the closet and opened it. Her eyes widened with surprise and love as she stared into the closet. All of her clothes were still there. Well damn, she would not have to re-stock after all. Moving to the back she found all of the things which she had though she might have lost.

Minako sighed and ran a loving hand down her first ball gown. The thing was terribly out of date, and she would not be caught dead in it NOW, but it held the memories of a girl lost in a man's eyes for the first time. A secret smile played across her lips, the smile matching the wistful wish in her heart.

Minako yanked herself out of her daydreams and forced her mind back to where it belonged. She needed to check out his files. Of course he would have let her see them anyway, all she had to do was asked, but it was so much more fun to do it this way.

Minako dug threw the cabinets and frowned at the lack of information. Yet again chewing on her nails her brow was again creased in thought. Suddenly, as she realized she had wasted valuable time, she sprinted to the desk. A few moments later she hit pay dirt.

Minako scanned the files and grinned in satisfaction. Now all she had to do was leave him a note and wait for his reaction. Yes she loved being Miss GI Joe. 


	15. ...and it all comes together....

Okay the one thing I said I would never do was changing their Fuku's. I told myself that they are fine and that while some people did them really well, there was no way I would. Well I did. And since I wrote about 4 pages of it…I really don't want to change it. So if it REALLY sucks…crap. But for you Makoto/Nathan fans I FINALLY put something about them in it. This chapter has a few gooey scenes and since this is probably the last chapter before the war starts I had to get some stuff in. Hope you enjoy it and I will try to get the next chapter out soon.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Rei starred at the scene in front of her with every intention to scream his name. But it was not until she saw what looked like his body being hit with impact that her lungs drew the breathe she needed to scream his name. And then it came far too late.

His body lay completely crumpled and it appeared to her dazed eyes that his form did not even breathe. It just lay there, so still it appeared lifeless.

And in that moment that second of defeat she realized what had been plaguing her memory, the question that had nagged at the back of her mind. She…loved…him.

Her mind exploded with the memories of candlelight, and kisses, of moonlit walks and gentle glances. Of being in his arms and wishing never to let go. In that one moment, something inside Rei broke.

Her violet eyes glowed with the heat and fire of Mars, fanned by the fiery hatred she felt. She had lost before she had gained and it broke her very soul to have lost him yet again.

Her face moved into mobile stone and her breathing pounded in her ears as a cruel reminder of the breathe that he would not draw again. Rei reached for the mental link that connected her to her planted. Felt the red-hot line as if she knew the path she was about to take, which was farthest from the truth.

Letting the words for her transformation slip she pulled on that line demanded the power it would take to destroy the evil that had stolen her very soul from her grasp. Demanded vengeance for the one thing that she could never regain. And, somewhere, somehow, the power came.

It poured into her very soul and threatened to consume her. It felt like her very insides were melting, like it was re-changing her very body structure. Her body, her sight, the very feelings were lost in the intense heat that broke through her soul. Then there was nothing.

It was a still blackness that covered all sound. All she could hear was the roar of the fire…. the unstoppable pounding of the fire being beat into her soul. Then she heard it. A heart beat. And then another. Faintly at first, and the with greater intensity, she heard the sound of faint breathing. Slow at first, and then with speed, she felt her body flow back into existence, like the spark of fire catching to the timber and igniting. And her eyes opened.

Instead of the violet flames, they were red, red as the richest ruby of sun as it set in the sky. The thick black masses were a thick auburn that feel in a heavy plait with several loose strands falling softly around her face, in a plait of fire to her waist. 

Her skirt had shortened and a clear outer skirt fell about halfway to her knees. Her heels stayed relatively the same, but pulsed with the red of her fuku. Her entire fuku changed to red of the dying stone of a dragon's heart. A dragon was stitched in a vibrant gold on her skirt. 

The most impressive part, excluding the fires that dance in her eyes, was her wings. A brilliant pair of angle wings made of pure and holy fire danced from her back. The danced upwards as if daring a person to come near, to touch, to be burned. She was incredible beautiful.

Chad stared at the women in front of him with absolute shock. There was no way that she could have survived what she did. The pure amount of power that raced into her should have left her in a heap of cinders.

There was a common law that you could not take more than so much power or it would burn you out. It was one of the reasons that most vampire or mortals had some type of object to inherence there abilities to store and maintain the magic, if it could be called that, intake that they consumed. 

Chad felt his hear stop when he realized what had happened. It was initially the dragon on her skirt that clued him in. She had become the sword. She was now one with the magical source of fire that she had only hinted at being able to control before. And for the first time, Chad was scarred.

Rei turned her viscous red eyes on him, and in a daze he noted that they were nothing like the blood pools that gave vision to his Queen. Her voice, when she spoke, caused him to tremble in fear, and longing.

" You have crossed the line, mortal." He gaped at her, for by no terms was he mortal, " and for that you will be punished. You would bring war to my princess and attempt to destroy all that she loves. You would kill the one that she loves, and for that…you will pay. I will not allow you to kill the one she loves, as you have the one that I love."

Chad opened his mouth to argue, to give himself the time he would need to destroy her, but the wave of pure, raw, and destructive energy in the form of fire consumed him. Not even a cinder was left.

Rei let her shoulders drop and her wings dropped as she starred at Jason. He had not so much as twitched. Rei felt a long tear fall down her check.

" Jason." Rei breathed, a mixture of love and pain, past and present voices mingling in that one world, it echoed around as if an echo its self, almost a prayer. As if answering that call, something twitched.

Rei was shocked enough to loose the tentative hold on her transformation and fell on her butt with an oomph, for she had been unconsciously hovering. Her dark hair was loosened from it braid and fell around her like a waterfall.

Jason looked up with his innocent blue eyes and glanced at her from long blond lashes. " Did you get him fire-brand?" 

Rei gaped at him with her jaw touching the ground. 

" You…you…you…" she managed to splutter. " HOW COULD YOU!" Rei hollered, once she gained her breath back. " I thought you were dead."

Jason blinked again and grinned impatiently at her. " Naw," he drawled. " Its called ducking. You really should learn how."

Rei narrowed her eyes and fumed. Suddenly her mouth turned upwards and she reached down -he was still on his stomach- and kissed him with a desperate need for contact. Before he had a chance to respond, he was in quite a daze; she yanked back and slapped him, again.

" DO NOT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN. NEXT TIME I WILL KILL YOU!" Rei screamed. Rei scrambled to her feet and practically ran from the garden.

Jason put a dazed hand to his mouth before snapping out of it. " Love you to sweat-heart." He muttered sarcastically. " Well that puts us back were we started." His eyes danced at the thought.

~*~ 

Minako had been taking a decent hot shower when she had felt the pain Rei was going through. She had been in the process of climbing out of the shower with absolutely nothing on when the fire raced along the link. Some five minuets later she had been attempting to pull herself off the floor, by way of pulling on the curtain, when she yanked the curtain down with her. 

With a muffled curse she then found herself with a curtain pole shape dent in her head. In the process of detangling herself Serena had raced in and began to bauble about nothing, or something, the ringing in her ears did not allow her to notice anything.

After Serena had left -which she had never thought to offer the assistance - and Minako had spent another five minutes existing the bathroom, she had found Kris in her room. 

Minako had dove back in her bathroom, slipped on the curtain, banged her head on the tub -cursed in several languages- yelled at Kris when he opened the door, banging her in the head with it, and managed to find a towel.

Now she was glaring at the other generals who had found her -while she was still in the towel - and started to talk all at once, never noticing the shampoo that still clung to her face and hair. 

Minako gaped at the Generals, all of them still having failed to notice her, as they talked about something Rei had done. Screw Rei, all she wanted was a shower. And to top it all off, she had just shaved. And since the Generals and there so called, get this, brains had left the door opened, COLD air was racing into her room. The hair on her legs was practically racing to see which hair could be the longest.

Finally Minako had enough. Her eyes narrowed and screamed loud enough to wake the dead. But as luck would have it, at the moment that she opened her mouth, Artemis came racing through and jumped onto her back -never noticing she was in a towel- and it fell with a flutter around her. Minako had managed to flash each and every one of the Endymion's guards.

As they all stood there gawking Minako grabbed the towel and glared the cat with all the wrath of gods shinning from her eyes. Artemis had never seen her that angry and slowly, as if moving fast would get him killed all the faster, backed away.

The other four stood with their mouths gaping as if they had never seen a woman before. Her violent gaze landed on them next and they two began to move toward the door. Minako stood there like an enraged angel, slowly dripping a puddle on the carpet. The knuckle white grip she had on the towel was the only thing that kept her hands from wrapping around their necks. 

The door slowly clicked shut and Minako stood still for several moments before turning the heater on. After a few minuets she giggled. Kris was going to rip them apart and she was going to kill Kris. With a smile she opened the bathroom door to finish her shower. A loud crash was heard as she yet again slammed to the floor as she tripped on the damn curtain.

~*~

Ami listened to the howling that was coming from down the hall and decided it was best to stay as far away from the angry blond as possible. Yes the Library was much safer after all.

Ami snuggled into the large love seat and bit her lip as she concentrated on the pieces in front of her. Somehow she had run into Zavier, and somehow she had been talked into this game of chess.

It was not really the fact that she was playing chess that bothered her. No she loved the game; it was the stakes of the game that bothered her. If she lost, he got to pick a topic of conversation. If she won, then she got to pick the topic.

And by the gleam in his eyes she knew exactly where he was going with his topic. So she had decided right then and there that she was not going to loose. 

And so she sat there biting her lip and praying that she was not making the wrong move, that she was not blushing, and most of all that she would WIN.

Unfortunately for Ami, Zavier had his own ideas. He had noticed 

-After Jason had pointed it out- that Ami had been watching him a lot more than normal. Not only that but there had been a slight look of longing, and if he dared to hope, a look of love as well.

So he sat across from her and tried to concentrate on the game and not her adorable mouth, which she kept abusing by biting, he could think of several better ways she could be using it, and the delicate tapping of her nails on the boards. She was very distracting when she wanted -or unknowingly- to be.

Zavier felt his eyes gleam and a territory grin pull across his features as he watched her leave the opening open that he had been praying for. He slowly moved his knight into position. A few seconds later…checkmate.

Ami tried not to audible gulp when she felt his eyes land on her and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. The gleam in them made her tremble with emotion.

" So Ami…what shall we talk about?" Zavier all but purred. His facial expression was nearing evil now.

" Er…nice weather?" Ami stuttered.

Zavier chuckled and smiled at her. It had a slight edge to it. He grinned and wrapped a hand around her small wrist. " Lets talk about why you have been watching me lately okay?"

" Watching you?" Ami whispered. Her eyes had grown to the size of a small lake. Zavier had to force himself to keep from getting lost in those blue orbs.

" Yes Mame." 

" Er…" Ami frantically searched her brain for any sentence that could get her out of the predicament that she found herself in. Suddenly she hit it. " Protocol." 

Zavier blinked in surprise. " What?"

" I needed to know court protocol so I was watching you." Ami all but screamed. " See you were trying to read what was not there." Ami breathed a sigh of relief mentally. 

Zavier frowned and thought about it. It was perfectly obvious answer and it had all the ground to be true. Except for one small detail. Her eyes had a certain look to them. Time to turn the tables.

" Court Protocol? Really which part? Maybe I can educate you?" Zavier said smoothly.

Damn. He had caught on. Ami frantically thought of another excuse. 

" No that is okay. I think I have it all figured out." Ami quickly replied.

" Really? How about how the court feels is 'proper' show of affections?" Zavier taunted, pulling her that much closer.

" Affections?" Ami breathed at the close contact.

" Yes see," Zavier pulled her till she was pressed up against his chest. He then wrapped the arm that did not have her wrist around her waist. " This is called being far to close."

" Really?" Ami pushed the word out for it seemed to want to get stuck in her throat.

" And," He lowered his head so that if either of them moved there lips would touch. " This is far to close and this…" he gentle pressed his lips to hers for a brief second, " is more than to close."

Her wide eyes starred right back. He read a series of emotions. He knew he had told her the ball was in her court but he did not want to stay hanging anymore. He needed to know where they stood before they went rushing into battle.

" Tell me something Ami, when I look into your eyes I see something. I see the chance for me to fall in love with you again. Correction…I am in love with you again. Please Ami," his voice was almost begging. " Do you love me?"

Ami found her throat had simply closed with all the emotions that threatened to spill over. Ami simply smiled and pulled his head down and kissed him with all the pent up emotion that she had felt inside.

Ami felt her knees go weak and the only thing that held her up was arm around her waist. After running out of air -because it was the only thing that made her pull back- Ami ran a hand down his face and smiled. " I love you Zavier."

Zavier sighed and smiled back. After four thousand years he let the 

words slip threw his lips with a sigh. "And I love you Ami."

~*~ 

Makoto punched into the bag with the full force of her body and then followed it with the nasty right hook she was known for. Her left foot came in quick session as she practiced the combinations that her past life had given her.

Of course no one knew that little detail just yet…that she had restored almost all of the memories of Juno. It was best to let some people think she was clueless...one of them being Nathan.

Nathan, that name did many things to her heart and caused her heart to beat in rapid tune. Not that she minded…she had been looking for someone after her last boy friend. No the whole male/female concept was not what bothered her. It was this time, she was pretty sure it was going to last.

Not it was one thing to go around and flirt with guys, and know nothing was going to come of it. For one reason she was taller than most men were, and eye-to-eye with the rest of them.

But Nathan on the other hand was taller, stronger, and a match for her in everything she did. Where she was not strong enough, he was there to lend a hand. (Although it was very rare to have happen.) 

On the mat for hand-to-hand he was stronger and she was faster. They evened themselves out. Where she was hopeless with a blade he had all but taken her head off. Of course she had beaned him well with her 'tree limb' as he called it.

Everything about the man was perfect. From the way he smelled -a pure male smell that was wonderful- to his sparkling brown eyes. No Makoto had absolutely not a problem falling back in love. For technically he WAS her old boyfriend.

So all she had to do was walk up to him and tell him what she felt. Oh yes what an EASY manner. For once Makoto was absolutely terrified. She wanted to get to known Nathan in this lifetime. Know his likes and dislikes…cook for him. 

But for once the unstoppable Makoto was left in the dark. Did he feel the same? Logic said he did but Makoto had always needed feelings not books. 

Makoto leaned into the punching bag and forced back tears. Maybe soon she would have the courage to tell him that she loved him. Until then it was a secret between her and the punching bag.

"I love you Nathan." It was so soft that only the mouse should have heard it. The shadow that had been approaching stopped dead and moved backwards.


	16. ...in your arms....

Well sorry this took so long. My life is yet again irrupted in chaos. Hopefully I will be able to get the next one out, but it will be a while. I have no time off in the next week and next weekend is no better. I will write on it every time I get an hour or two but who knows. For all you Makoto/Nathan and Rei/Jason…well you should enjoy this chapter.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: Stupid. Stupid. I no won. DUH/

Minako starred at the council in front of her. Her face was glowering and her eyes snapped with what could be only called pure out rage. After she had completed her bath -which had been interrupted to tell her of the meeting she was late to- she had found herself here.

And the rest of the Senshi was seated around her as they 'position' of importance were to the council. Minako considered it a series of bullshit but well the council had to have their 'Leader'. As far as she was concerned she carried only a slight advantage over the Senshi, and she knew that it was that factor which kept her hear.

Rei would have been her choice if she could have railed in that temper, but it was the temper that made her Mars. Right now all they could do was pester the Fire Senshi about her latest transformation. Rei's only outward sign of anger was the slight twitching of her lips.

Makoto -undoubtedly the strongest- when she was set onto an idea was so single minded that it would get the troops killed. That was the only reason -besides the fact that she hated tactics- that she was not in charge. 

Ami simple did not have the backbone it took to face down the armies with the full responsibilities of their lives. It was one thing to come up with the tactics that could kill or save lives…it was another to have to have make those decisions with a superior telling you weather they were good or not.

And she, Minako, was the only option left. She kept her head when mad, as she was know, and used the anger to full her strength not weaken her logistics. She would rather it be her nightmares than her friends that were haunted by the screams of nameless shoulders asking why. Rei's dreams were chaotic enough. Ami barely got the sleep needed and Makoto was so sensitive behind her wall.

So that was why she was sitting next to Serenity and praying Mars would keep her cool. The faint throb of anger pulsing in her mind was not giving her the hope that she would. 

They were attempting to explain that they were going to have to move out sooner than thought -tonight if possible- and the council would have none of it. All they could talk about was what there stuck up their ass noses could think of.

Rei slammed her hands on the table in on swift movement, conveying the swiftness of the dragon she directed. " Listen, I do not know how I transformed…. besides the point that I was supremely PISSED OFF. Now you are taking me to the boiling point and I am more than willing to give you a personal lesson. Now shut up and sit down before it gets a little hot in here. ARE YOU GETTING THE PICTURE?" Rei finished her voice raising above the natural tone of voice.

Everyone, including Serenity, winced and snapped their jaw -some had been hanging in shock- shut. Minako took charge of the silence with the air of superiority.

" Now, Zavier, do we have what we need to move out tonight or the next day?" Minako questioned as she stood to her full height her posture daring anyone to question her authority.

" Yes…there are a few things that need to be finished -such as transportation and so on- but we should be able to move at the latest in two days."

Minako nodded and looked at the council. " Any objections?" They all shook their heads and remained silent -possible the combined glares of Mars and Jupiter leaving them slightly tongues tied- their expressions solemn. 

Serenity quickly adjourned the meeting before anyone could say anything to object. After the council had left Minako dropped her head on the table and repeatedly banged her head on the table.

" So…Minako…" There was a slight snicker to Zavier's voice and Minako mentally groaned. " Did you get to finish that bath?"

Minako slowly looked at the smirking General and noticed that Jason was giggling so hard that he had slide from his chair. Nathan had simply laughed putting his head on the table. Artemis slicked back recognizing the look in her eyes.

" Huh?" Rei questioned. Her expression looked at Jason with a slightly dangerous look that belayed the calm expression on her face.

" Bath?" Minako said slowly her eyes snapping although she kept her tone calm. Kris just shook his head at Zavier's stupidity.

" Since you seem to have such a fascination for them, Zavier," Minako drawled, " Why don't you swim a few laps around the lake? And when you get done…I think Makoto don't you have a few Wrestling tips you picked off that big guy you wanted to practice on someone? Ami, did you know Zavier volunteered to be you guinea pig? And Zavier Kris tells me you getting a little slow on counter stroked, so want to work with me on it?" Minako growled, her voice dropping with each punishment, each would have sent a recruit home in tears. Zavier just gulped and sent pleading eyes to Kris who refused to meet his eyes.

Zavier groaned and slammed his head down.

~*~

Beryl looked over at her hoard of armies and smirked. She was going to send that little brat packing and take Endymion for herself. There was no way that she was going to win this battle. Not when she was so confidante.

The only small thorn in her side was the rumor that Mars had somehow transformed into something far more powerful than anything they had ever done before.

Well that was impossible. If Ianna could have boosted up a level then she would have. The rumors about how Chad died were simply that, rumors. Ianna was bright, she loathed evening giving her that, but she refused to except the fact that she could have anything else.

Beryl looked over the grounds as her yoma trained with the Vampire armies. The yoma would keep the pesky Senshi busy while she killed Ianna. Hopefully they would also ware the Senshi down.

Beryl looked at the golden crystal that hummed in her room and sighed with frustration. They had found it and moved it up here, but it seemed to refuse to allow her to touch its power. She would use it against those annoying Senshi. She would.

~*~ 

Makoto Heaved the pole and balanced the weight of the water logged tarp and felt the water pour into her eyes. She could barely make out Rei's violent cursing as she tried to pound the pole into the ground. The mud was causing her to slip even as she applied force to the mallet she was using.

Makoto felt the weight taken off her shoulders as Rei and her succeeded in keeping the tent up. Rei looked up and groaned. Makoto felt her lips twitch as Rei shoved a muddy and particular soggy strained of hair out of her face. Her glare warned Makoto to shut up.

While her friends were miserable -as she herself was as well- there was something about braving it out in the harsh conditions that caused her heart to pump and her adrenaline to race through her body. She loved to battle the elements and most importantly…win.

The loud cursing from Minako's department was enough to cause Rei to pull and exasperated breath. In these conditions Rei and Ami were popular bunkmates. Ami kept the cold out and Rei could warm the clothes and keep the fire going. She herself was pretty much guaranteeing that you would not get hit by lighting.

Makoto and Rei walked forward and she agilely moved forward to catch the smaller woman from doing a face dive into the mud. They had somehow managed to get Serenity safely in her tent before the storm had hit -if not she would be having a heart attack- and they now had to put there own tents up.

Rei and Makoto were camping together so that Rei could relay all the information to Makoto that Minako had. Makoto had the hardest time with the mental accepts of the part of being Senshi. Makoto believed that she more than made up for it on the battlefield with her quick instincts -and temper- that kept her and the others alive.

Several hours later they were all still slightly damp and sitting inside the intimate conditioned tent with Serenity, Endymion, and the annoying Generals. Of course there was no way she was going to think Nathan annoying in private, but it was best if he thought so.

Minako was curled into Kris' side and wrapped in his cloak. Her face was relaxed as she sipped the hot chocolate that Serenity had handed out. Everyone was tired and it was quite only interrupted by the soft sounds of sipping.

Rei ran a hand through her hair and sighed. The couples in the room were a stark reminder that she and Jason were not. Her eyes planted on the steaming cup in front of her was the only think that keep her from staring at the man across form her. She had made the mistake of looking at him after had come in and had liked what she had seen.

The water and ran off his chest and the hair on his head slightly curled at the ends. The water clung to his lashes and the wet shirt stood out in relief.

Rei almost growled but caught it at the last second. Rei forced her body to relax and smiled and Serenity with all the friendship she had been missing. For with her memories also came a best friend. Images of schemes and tricks the two had come up with but a flush back into her cheeks. Rei managed to keep her gaze away from Jason.

Sometime hours later Rei snuggled into her sleeping bag and let the waking world slip from her vision. Makoto watched with a smile as the brunette fell back asleep.

Makoto slipped outside and looked at the cloud-covered sky and sighed. Now the only thing missing….

" Don't you know you could catch a cold?" A low voice mummered somewhere to her left. Makoto turned around and smiled at the tall man who leaned against the tree. The ran had stopped for a short time and he appeared to be taking advantage of it. Of course she was to.

" Yes…did someone forget to send you the memo?" Makoto teased back.

Nathan smiled as he walked up to her and just stood there. The look on his face-highlighted by the lamps around the tents- was gentle. Makoto was taken by the fact that he was even better looking now, his face having added character instead of lines.

" You should try to get some sleep." He mummered to her. Something in his voice told her something.

" I know." Makoto mummered. But how did you tell a man that you could not sleep because you were in love with him? Something in her expression must have tipped him off because he turned her to him and searched her face. 

Makoto looked back, her own gaze searching, and her heart must have found what it was looking for because of the smile that slowly bloomed on her face. Nathan leaned down -only a few inches- and brushed his lips with hers. 

Makoto relished the feeling of his lips on hers and when he tried to pull away she calmly slide her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. Makoto sighed mentally.

A moan and the sound of Rei tossing and turning inside the tent broke them up and Makoto rested her head on his shoulder. " She has been having nightmares for a few days." Makoto grumbled, not at all happy about loosing the feeling of his lips on hers.

Nathan returned the sigh before his eyes glinted. " I know something that always helped her sleep." He mummered in her ear and the note of mischief in his voice caused her to pull her head up.

" What?" Makoto asked her tone suspicious. 

" Jason." He answered; his eyes laughing at what she knew was a shocked expression. Makoto bit her lip and was about to say no way in hell when Rei thrashed and groaned again.

" Fine." Makoto mummered. " I am worried about her and if can help then great. I don't think she has gotten more than two hours the past three days. When she is not sleeping or eating she is meditating."

~*~

Rei woke up barley surpresing a scream. Terror clawed at her throat and caused her breathing to come in heaves. Sobs threatened but Rei shoved them down as far as she could. The tears that were glinting on her cheeks-results of the dream- were enough to make her feel ill.

The dream had come again. This time it was even more vivid and the heartbreak she had felt in her dream resonated in her soul. Her pressed her hands to her mouth and she closed her eyes in attempt to keep them in. There was no need to wake Makoto.

She was completely startled when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled up against a hard, muscled, and flat chest. Rei gave a startled gasp and looked up. It turned out to be a mistake. The pure compassion, understanding, and love that radiated from the eyes that locked hers caused her to loose the slight hold on her emotions that she had.

Rei buried her head in his chest and sobbed. The only sound that was heard was the slight heaving of her breath. Rei had always cried silently and it always tore his heart to shreds. Jason rocked Rei silently and shushed her, even as her hands fisted in his shirt. 

A few minuets after it started it ended, as abrupt and startling in its intensity -to begin and quit- as the woman he held in his arms. Rei just allowed herself to be held and silently hiccuped once in a while. Lack of sleep and exhaustion adding to the sensations that tortured her dreams.

Jason tipped her chin and looked into her eyes. They were dull and filled with the pain she had never allowed the world to see. It broke his heart to see her that way. The fire that normally showed in her endless gaze was hidden in a cloud of pain, confusion, and misunderstandings. 

Jason sighed as he ran his hand over her cheeks erasing the tears that glinted there. How long had he wanted her here, in his arms, and safe from the world? How long had he wanted the opportunity to be Jason with no more games, no more hot glances and intense tempers? No more running, just him and the woman he loved.

It was probably not the best time to be telling a women he loved her, not the best time to kiss the fire out of a person, and not the best time to wish to just hold her. But Jason soon found himself doing all three. 

The surprise he felt when he heard her mumble to words back, the three little words that completed his soul and made him whole. The moment she wrapped her firm arms around his neck. The moment when he realized that he had her back, Jason sighed and was content.


	17. ...the world tumbles down...

Well here we go again. Yet again I managed to get this out. Hope you don't think it complete crap. Let me know what you think.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: Do not own.0

Rei opened her eyes and smiled against the heavy pallet that covered her cheek. Her smiled widened when she felt the warmth behind her back move and incoherent words mummered against her hair. 

Rei closed her eyes and sighed against the morning. They would still have problems, lord only knew they had so much to talk about. It was going to be a very rocky start and they were more than likely going to have a few burns, but somehow she knew that it would work. After all how many guys waited a couple thousand years for a girl?

Rei heard the soldier's mummer as they to woke up from the rough night. Dawn was approaching, how she knew, Rei had no idea, and it was time to wake sleepy head up.

Rei rolled over and sighed as his arms tightened. " Jason we have to wake up." Rei hissed, careful to keep her voice down so that it would not carry. She refused to have her love life broad casted across the entire camp.

Jason's only answer was to moan and roll into his pillow, which happened to her neck. Rei stuff a giggle back to be it belonged, in the back of her throat, and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

His startling clear eyes met her with slight irritation. " What is the meaning of waking a guy up with you fist? You lips are much preferable." He mummered, he as well taking note of where they were and keeping it down.

Rei bit the inside of her check to keep from howling at his disgruntled expression. Rei grinned at him cheekily and whispered back. " Two words hot shot. Morning breath." 

Jason rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath about women, which only succeeded in getting him punch, harder, again. Both occupants scrambled to their feet when they heard Minako barking about though. Seemed as though she wanted to be at Beryl's castle as in yesterday. Or something along those lines.

~*~

Makoto stared at the castle wall and glared at it, as if her glare could tear it from its hinges. The last time she had been here, Makoto narrowed her eyes.

" Minako, I would prefer to not to take the west side this time. Passing the place were I met my demise is not the best thing I would spend my time doing." Rei yelled from where ever she was standing. 

Makoto nodded her head in agreement and sighed. Ami could take the East and she would take the south. Her lips thinned as she thought about what had happened. Turning she saw Zavier wrap his arm around Ami's waist and kiss her forehead. She smiled slightly as she felt a hand slip into her. 

She was not one to like open sign of affection, unless its behind closed doors, then bring it, but she accepted his offered comfort and she squeezed his hand offering the same comfort. 

Minako stared at the dangerous place and could feel the evil permeating in the air. It was like breathing smog. Or the ash and gas combination that comes from the mouth of a volcano before it explodes with the large chunks of lava that were so deadly.

And just like the volcano it was a warning sign that something was was just below the surface. A warning that something was dangerous, that you should leave. It was like a large get out sign. It caused the adrenaline to flow through her veins and her eyes to sparkle. Her fuku was tossed around her legs with a careless grace.

Minako felt her lips twitched as she watched Jason. His eyes were glued to the legs under Rei's skirt. Rei reached over and slapped the back of his head as she stared at the new charts she was looking at.

Ami leaned against Zavier and drowsily tapped at her keyboard. The images on the screen must have caused her alarm because she suddenly bolted up and looked at her with terror. She managed to scream a single word before the world irrupted in chaos.

"AMBUSH!"

Rei felt something crack over the back of her head and pain rip through her side. She heard the screams and managed to feel supremely pissed. She felt more than heard Jason's scream of absolute terror. 

Endymion looked up and saw Serenity was between Minako and Makoto. Nothing could get to her in that protection. His eyes landed on Rei's form and he moved. Reaching down he gently scooped her up.

This caused him to not be able to fight, but he was the expert at dodging (how many times had he done it with Serenity?) and the yoma's were slow anyway. But what Endymion never expected was the small whole large enough for him to fall through. He never expected to find himself stuck in the middle of no where with a badly injured Mars. And with very large spiders.

~*~

Jason watched Endymion look up and the slowly fall back wards. He watched the hole close, and he watched Rei disappear with him. Something inside him froze over. To loose Rei, again, would shatter his soul. To loose Endymion would destroy what little was left of his mind. To loose them both would destroy him beyond repair.

He narrowed his eyes and reached for the energy that he normally used to turn into Endymion's general. To his surprise he felt more than normal, he felt, different.

What Jason missed while sitting there in his quite rage was that his uniform had shifted. The double swords on his back glowed with power. Two crystal pendants were set on the breast pocket of his double-breasted cover shirt. His uniform was now trimmed with blue instead of grey. A cape glinted to the middle of his back. Jason had reached the finale and last transformation. A Crystal General.

Kris gaped and then he two reached for the power and felt a long time barrier give. Each General shimmered in power as they changed forms. Kris had one Crystal Pendent signifying his rank as first. Nathan had three and so on. Each had a cape, though Kris' was by far the most spectacular, and each had a weapon. Zavier looked at his battle-ax and rolled his eyes. This sucker belongs in Nathan's hands. Kris' had a sword and Nathan had some arrow contraption that re-loaded itself. 

Minako looked at Ami and Makoto with fire in her eyes. All three nodded and raised there voiced in unison.

Minako felt the worlds stop around her feet. Large amounts of gold and glitter filled her vision. She felt like she was floating with absolutely no sense of time. Minako smiled and felt the world erupted at her fingertips. Opening her eyes she grinned wickedly. 

Makoto felt the lighting fill her veins. It was like the most pure and thrilling drug. Not that she ever did drugs; it was heady though, what ever it was. The cracking in her ears was electrifying. Or maybe it was the electrifying feelings in her veins. Makoto cracked her knuckles and grinned. Beryl skinning time.

Ami just felt nothing. Like being in a desert full of ice. But that was contradiction because ice and desert could not be together. But whatever she was in, it lifted and gave her courage. Courage to face down the nightmare she was facing. Ami opened her eyes.

~*~

Rei opened her eyes wide and promptly closed them again. The site caused large amounts of fear, pain, and utter frustration. Spiders. The one thing that Rei hated more than Beryl. The little tiny creatures that snuck into your bed and bite you leaving you sick for days.

" Endymion." Her voice was low with restrained panic. " I want Jason, _NOW."_ Her eyes were wide with un-restrained fury at being in the situation she was in. It was not just the fact that they were spiders, they were twelve-foot spiders with two-foot fangs. 

" Well Jason is not here right now," Endymion hissed keeping his eyes locked on the problem. " Serenity trusts me, can't you?"

" Let me put it this way. There is about six inches of muscle between me and those fangs, which are about two-foot thick. Would you trust you?"

Endymion was opening his mouth to reply when he hit jackpot. 

" Those are not real spider Rei."

" Huh? What do you mean those are not real spiders? They look like spiders, they smirk like spiders, and they are eyeing me like a piece of meat leftover like a spider. I really don't want to get close enough to TOUCH one, so I am going on by what I see…what the HELL are you doing?"

Endymion walked forward with a smirk. He walked right through the spiders, had Rei SCREAM, and boy did that girl have lungs, in his ear the entire time. He figured on a Richter scale for Serenity she reached an eight.

" Will you be quite? You might dislodge your ribs that I KNOW are either broken or bruised. So site there be quite…. and do you have any idea where we are?" Endymion finished with a flare.

Rei closed her eyes and mummered in the ancient language of her people. Endymion figured if he knew what she was saying it would cause him to turn beat red. To say that Rei had a way with words was an understatement.

" I think, if I can trust me instincts, which about five seconds ago proves I might not be able to do, then we are almost directly under the thrown room." Rei finally answered.

Endymion blinked in surprise. " And how do you know that?"

Rei rolled her eyes and mummered under her breath. " Because, dolt, I can practically cut the evil in that room with a knife."

"Oh." Endymion mummered, his eyes narrowed and he reached into the earth and felt it heaving against the evil that rolled through it. The earth was just barley restraining from hurling the castle to its knees.

" This is not good. We had better do what we need to do and do it soon. Or we might loose the ground out from under our feet literally." Endymion mummered.

Rei nodded and them something caught her attention. From somewhere ahead there was…a different feeling, almost the color of gold. Rei jerked in his arms, and then hissed in vexation at the pain in her side.

" Endymion, we need to go forward. We also need to go really fast." Rei concentrated on the Senshi and almost lost the connection at the pure power that was coming from them. They also, it seemed, had reached eternal. Good for them, hopefully it would buy him and Endymion time. The evil in this place was horrible, and it would take more than the Senshi to beat it this time.

Endymion had started walking the second Rei gave the order. His feet propelled him as if they knew where they were going. Suddenly he stopped and stared at the figure before him. There was a woman was light pink hair that cascaded to the floor in a ribbon of pale fire. Her eyes were amber, almost russet, and her tall figure was stark against the blackness around them. But in her hands, there was a gold light, and it bathed over them, healing and refreshing.

" Hello, my son."

~*~

Makoto dodged a clumsy attempted to remove her head. She heard the sounds of dying all around her, felt the Senshi force their hands, and the electricity that was already over whelming her was growing in intensity. She desperately needed relief. 

Twirling the large Bo in her hands she called the attack she had used once before. " Jaded Storms of Thunder, Chain WHIP!" Makoto screamed into the night. 

Instead of the one rope of crackling leaves there were dozens, they raced forward, destroying everything in their paths, and kept black scorch marks were they echoed. The yoma had never knew what hit them.

Ami noticed Makoto attack, and somewhere in her mind she allowed herself to be awed, but right at that moment the calculating part of Ami took. The harp that she had kept just out of sight was attached to her fingers, and the haunting melody she had heard once before played form HER fingers, not Athena's. 

Ice rolled around her and the fog turned into shards. Mass amounts of them circled her and looking the vast amounts of Vampire's and Yoma that would kill her, spoke the words that sealed there doom.

" Ice Pyramid Shards, Break." Hundreds of ice shards raced into the dark. A single pyramid of ice rotating over her head kept them going, and as long as her fingers played it would.

Minako felt the cool icy fingers of winter echo across her check and the bond. She had known the minute when Makoto had unleashed her fury. She knew the second Serenity stumbled. But she would never be able to pin point when the barrier in her mind broke.

Her sword was raised above her head. There was a single pulsing in her mind, and then warm light was around her. The wings of pure gold light added to the effect as they curled around her. Her eyes were the only thing could see, and they burned gold with more fury than ever. 

" Venus Sunshine Love," The stars and glitter that were so associated with her circled her sword and arm. It built on her sword and as her wrist flicked to bring it down, showed the shape of an arrow. " IMPALE!" It echoed across the minds of all it severed and pierced the darkness to the core. Even Beryl who was behind her dark magic felt the faintest echo of it.

Minako raised her had to brush her hair back and felt it in the shape of a ponytail. The thick masses were pulled up and triple strands of braids held it in place on top of her head. She looked like an offended angle.

Her gaze swept Ami and Makoto and smiled at what she saw. Ami's short dark hair was pulled back at the sides and ice crystals were across her hair and if rain drops had fallen and froze there. The wings of perfect crystal only enhanced the look of ice queen. The same crystals were sown onto her fuku and her entire outfit was of dark blue, broken only by the crystals.

Makoto gave the impression of the long destroyed Amazon women. Her hair had gone green, green as the leafs of late spring. Here fuku matched her eyes to perfection. The long strands were pulled into hundred of braids and were half pulled away from her face, the rest hung loose and gave a swooshing sound when she moved. Leaves were etched all across the skirt in a find stitch that winked when she moved.

Minako ran a hand down the gold double plaited skirt on her own body and smile slightly. She experimentally moved her wings and was re-warded when her feet lifted slightly off the ground. She smiled; she had always envied Serenity and her ability to fly.

The silence in the courtyard was only broken by the mocking laughter of the one woman who they all wished would just fall down and die. Minako looked up and meet the eyes of pure blood. " Beryl."

" Hand over the brat and I will kill you quickly Ianna." Beryl told her, her eyes insane.

" Go to hell rat face, where you belong. And make sure you do it soon. The world is tired of dealing with your cottage cheese ass." Makoto spit.

Beryl raised her hands and laughed. The pure darkness that formed there caused them all to move to stand in front of Serenity. " Then you have met you doom."

AN: Aren't I a stinker? Hope you enjoyed this segment and I will have the last chapter out pretty quickly, I hope. There should be one more chapter and an Epilogue. I hope to wrap up all the loose ends. Well I do take bribes in the form of reviews!


	18. ....and I find...

Well here is the last chapter. Hope it reads a-okay. 

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters…they belong to someone else.

Rei settled against the wall that was at her back and tried to keep from drifting off. If the knot on her head was a concussion, it would be wise to stay awake. She would let Endymion and his grandmother discus there business.

" So you my grandson." Galia mummered looking at him in the shifting light. " For a moment I thought you were my dear boy come back to me."

Endymion shook his head and smiled at her. " I can't believe I am talking to the woman who started all this."

" Yes, well things happen, I would never have thought you would marry Serenity's grandchild. The moon and I were always friends, we had hoped are children would marry, but I was impossible. I allowed her to come to earth to save her kingdom when the darkness spread in the form of disease. Only Selen and I knew the truth."

Endymion shook his head and sighed. " Is there anyway we can beat beryl?" his eyes swung to Rei but her expression was glossy eyed and distant.

Galia followed his gaze and a gentle glow enveloped Rei. Soon she was sound asleep and her wounds on their way to mending. " By the time we finish out conversation she should be back in one piece."

Endymion nodded and leaned against the wall. He had so many questions. When, why, how…. those just knocked the surface. What did you ask the woman who developed the cure to the darkness that threatened the souls of every Vampire out there?

" I see you have a lot of questions. Take a seat and I will try to explain. We have a little time before you are needed."

Endymion sighed and pursed his lips before forming a question. With the little time they had, he had better make the questions count. " Well I think I can almost guess the why. So maybe how?"

Galia smiled. Her face was enveloped by the golden glow of the crystal and seemed soft. " Well let me clarify the why before I give you the how. Your grandfather really did care for his sister, they ruled together, but he would never believe in the drive that sent her craving for blood."

" A normal Vampire would only drive for blood when it had absolutely no choice. We had to feed at least once a year. It was something we hated to do, and that is where the problems begin." Gala pushed her hair away from her face and sighed.

" I was a friend of your grandfathers, we worked together on the cure that would save are people. Most hated there life style and wanted release. Others considered it a weakness and choose to remain the way they were. I meet you grandfather quite by accident."

__

Galia shoved the annoying pink tinted hair away from her face and delicate held a rose in the palm of her hand. The gently petals wavered in the breeze and her russet colored eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Serenity loved roses, and Galia could understand why.

" It appears that I have a nymph in my garden." A low timbre of a voice mummered near her. Turning quickly Galia was met with the picture that had stopped many of hearts. 

Gentle blue eyes were framed with dark lashed and equally dark hair graced his pale forehead. His tall frame was highlighted against the dark oak.

" I am not a nymph." Galia corrected. Her fiery spirit flared for a moment and she bit her tongue in an attempt to not loose her temper. He had startled her and many a men had died after surprising her.

He raised a mocking brow and Galia was surprised how she felt her heart react to his mocking smile. " Well then Lady, shall I be to impressing to ask for a name of the Lady who had stolen a rose?"

" Stolen? My Lord I believe even the dogs are gifted with the scraps from the table. Is it to much to pick a rose from the ground?" Galia demanded. 

" My lady, I mean no harm, I only jested. I am sorry that I caused anger in you heart. And if it is a rose you wish…" Walking forward he cut a perfect bloom from the top most of the vine. Gently he placed it in her long hair.

" Feel free to enter and take what you wish. One who's beauty matched the flowers she so loves deserves to have what she may." Bowing the man turned and left.

" It was the first of many meetings. You grandfather was quite the charmer. He never once asked more of my friendship than I could give. We married a year later. It was in secret of course and no one knew of it. His sister was quite irate when she did find out. At that time we had almost finished out work."

Endymion shook his head and smiled. " How you did all of that is amazing. But why would the darkness attack the moon?"

" Because it was the moonlight which was the finale ingredient. Serenity used her crystal to finish the cure, and Hermion was furious. We did not know it at the time, but she had made a deal with the dark. I still do not know the details, but she gave them Beryl, the daughter of a tryst she had had with some powerful mage." Galia sighed.

" After I gave birth to your father, my darling husband set the bases of our kingdom up. We had thousands flock to us, and we did what we could. I had to swear off my friendship with Serenity and she died before she could tell her daughter of us. So little was told, and after you grandfather and I died, most was lost. I believe that Mercury may be able to find the secrets we left." Galia told him, her eyes misting.

Rei groaned and forced her eyes open. The faint sent of roses came to mind, and she quickly brought herself to Endymion's side and nodded her thanks to Galia, it would take idiot not to know when someone had help save there life.

Galia sighed and looked into Endymion's eyes. " It is time for me to go. I am afraid I must send you back. But take this." Galia closed her eyes and the golden crystal appeared in front of him, and Endymion took it. He and Rei were wrapped in golden light and before they could leave he heard the last words. " Send my love. And use the power I grant thee wisely."

~*~

Minako dove on top of Serenity and cursed and the power rolled over her. It left a disgusting feeling in her soul, and she knew the darkness was fighting against her light.

Serenity looked around at the people who stood by her side and felt her eyes widen in horror. It wasn't bad enough that Endy and Rei were no where to be found. IT was not enough that she could feel the gentle glow of the crystal battle against a darkness she had no control over. No now she had to watch the Senshi and the Generals suffer as well.

Ami quickly typed at the computer screen and visible paled. The dark blue of her out fit only enhanced the lack of color on her face. Beryl noticed and mockingly laughed at the Senshi.

" Do you see what I am little girl? Do you see the power that I hold?" Beryl's laughter became even more dangerous and she let the darkness of her soul wrap around her.

The dark red-hair turned to black that absorbed light. Her fangs grew till they hung below her lips, and he nails grew to daggers. The bottom of her dress grew and became like snakes. The air around her became black and disease and hate was so thick you could taste it.

Minako was finding it hard to breathe as she battled the darkness that wrapped around her from. Her wings beat against it, her soul drummed against it, and her heart burned against it. But somehow it was just barley enough. Barley.

Makoto and Nathan stumbled to Serenity's side. They fought against the darkness together. The too used there love and gifted powers and pulled Serenity between them. 

Ami and Zavier joined them, both pale from the effort. The sheer darkness pulled at their strength pulled them under. Kris stumbled over and wrapped his arms around Minako, pulling her with him. Soon there was a tight circle around the petite woman, defying the darkness that would rip her soul to shreds.

" You seek to defy me? I told you long ago I would win, and tell me moon brat where is your shinning prince now? Where are his arms to comfort you when I rip your Senshi to shreds in front of you this time?" Beryl laughed the sound like a dying soul.

Serenity ducked her head and called on the strength she would need to do what she had to do. The silver crystal glittered in front of her and she placed it one the moon wand. She could feel the love and support of her friends and hoped it was enough.

" You shall never hurt them again." Serenity breathed, and calling upon all the strength she and built over the years, unleashed the crystal. " COSMIC MOON POWER!" 

Beryl shrieked as the pure power raced into her. The light pulled against her. She felt it. And then, it wavered. 

Serenity faltered under the pure backlash and struggled to maintain the sheer amount of power. The Senshi and the Generals added there strength and hands help steady her and the wand, but the darkness pushed back.

" I WIN!" Beryl crowed, before she was hit from a completely different source.

Gold light came out of no where and slammed into her form. It pulsed with power and melded with the silver light that Serenity was giving out. Beryl screamed as the light wrapped around her, forming a net. The cords wrapped around her, forming an impenetrable cord. All the colors wrapped around her, the Senshi lending their souls to the cause. The Generals swearing and fighting just as hard. And with a loud pop it was over.

Serenity collapsed and smiled slightly and just as the Senshi breathed a sigh of relief; a bright light broke out over the castle. Minako desperately dove for Serenity but the silver light pulled her out of reach. Endymion ran forward just as the light encircled him as well. 

Rei raced forward but was stopped in her tracks at what she saw. One image was that of Serenity and the other Galia. The Senshi rushed to Rei and the Generals quickly followed them.

" I am proud of you, my granddaughter. You have proven yourself worthy to rule. It is with greatest pleasure to give you the crown that you deserve. It is time that you became what you should have been given at the death of you mother. You are Queen of earth, not be the Queen of the universe." The elder Serenity placed a crown of stars on her granddaughter's head.

" My your Senshi be you princess, and may they guard you well. The universe is now at your fingertips, do good instead of bad with the gift you have been given. Neo-Queen Serenity. And may you teach the daughter you will bear the gift of compassion."

Galia steps forward and placed a crown of sunshine on Endymion's head. " May you rule beside her, her balance and strength. May the Generals be you princes and guard. May the life you live be strong. May you teach your daughter the gift of strength and mercy."

Both turned to the Senshi and Generals. " May you live as long as they do, may your children be as strong as you are. And may the gift of love and laughter always grace your lips." Small stars twinkled down onto their jeweled crowns and onto there crystals. And then it was quite.

The Senshi looked at Serenity, now complete with butterfly wings and strapless gown. She was completely beautiful. The generals had their eyes locked on Endymion whose hair had gone to a lovely shade of lavender.

Jason and Minako spoke one right after the other.

" I work my ass off to get wings which are only temporary and she gets a permanent set in five seconds?"

" Nice hair buddy ol pal, can we expect lovely jasmine bath water next?"

The new Neo King tackled Jason completely in an undignified manner and Minako was hard put not to find herself in a similar state. The rest of course, were simply laughing. 

AN: Okay, I don't know if this sucked or was good. I am going to do an epilogue so I hope that you guys will stick around to read it. This has been a fun fiction to write and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. Please leave a review, and if there is something you want answered in it, either email me, or leave it in the review box!!!

~Ravyn~


	19. ...Happily Ever After.

AHHHH this is so sad. All of it…done wrapped up in a finale chapter. I find myself sad. Oh well. This chapter jumps quite a bit into the future and I hope that is fits the justice needing to finish this story off. I had so much fun writing this story, and who know where I shall go after this. Take care and review!

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Seven Years Later

Rei chuckled as Jason swirled her around the dance floor. It was seven years to the day that they had beaten Beryl back, and the joy and laughter had only grown.

Rei contently wrapped herself in the music and the laughter in her gaze hid the evil spark in them. So far Jason had yet to notice that his wife was up to something, probably because he had yet to notice anything but what she was warning. The low cut ruby red gown with the knee length slit had ALL of his attention. Which was just what she had planned.

Moment's later Rei sipped on the slush and laughed as Kris' adorable three-year-old daughter bit her lip, her gray eyes narrowed, as she danced on her daddy's feet. Minako laughed lightly and placed a hand on her slightly bulging stomach. She was expecting a little boy in about six months.

Makoto and Nathan were locked in each others arms there own toddler already put to bed, the nanny, Luna, allowing them to spend a well earned break in each others arms. The expression on Makoto's face was priceless, as Minako demanded if they were going to give her soon-to-be son a friend. Makoto looked like she was planning on kicking her.

Probably a good thing that mothers-to-be had immunity.

Rei motioned Jason to the floor to dance with Ami, as Zavier was late again, probably caught up watching his precious son sleep, since he had volunteered to put him to bed. Ami rolled her eyes and allowed Jason to lead her to the floor, giving Rei a few moments of thought to herself.

Looking down at the palm of her hand there were several things that stood out. Once being her sign of Mars with the moon behind it. And ever since she had gone into eternal form the dragon was also apart of it.

There was also the large ruby and diamond ring that adorned her left ring finger. Jason had proposed a month after they had beaten the evil back. They had been married six months later. They had somehow managed to be the last couple. The Senshi had all been married one month after the others, starting with Minako, who refused to wait.

Jason just informed the others he did not have to plan his honeymoon around any weddings, dress fittings, or schedules the other women came up with. Rei had hit him.

It had taken two years to salvage Endymion's castle. Now it was a golden structure of perfect crystal and the joy and love of its King and Queen radiated though out it.

Minako had, of course, been the first to have a child. The adorable girl, who was pouting as her Daddy took her to bed, was named Ava and she had turned three four days ago. She was a mirror image of her mother at that age, minus the gray eyes she had inherited from her father. Rei wished Kris good luck.

The surprise had been when Ami had announced that she was pregnant a year later. It had surprised everyone; Ami blushed a lovely shade of red at Minako's comment, and had given birth to a precious little boy. He looked just like his daddy, and so he was given a fitting name. Zandiar. 

Makoto had not told anyone that she was expecting till she was close to being four months along. Serenity had been furious. Makoto was still making it up with cakes. (Although Serenity had forgiven her the next day!) The little girl was precious with her daddy's face but her mommy's eyes. Megan was the little handful.

Right now it was Serenity's turn, and there were bets going around on the gender of the little prince or princess. Rei, rightly so, was banded from the biding. Serenity refused to ask what the child was, but Rei had caught the expression in her eyes a few times. There was no need to tell her it was girl.

Now Rei on the other hand had wanted to wait a little while. Jason of course acted perfectly okay with the fact, if you excluded the constant bugging, the adorable looks, and the questions on when he was going to get a small bundle of joy.

And so when Rei had found out she was expecting she had kept her lips sealed -she had also bribed Ami to keep her mouth shut when she told her- and so she was waiting for the perfect moment to spring it on the blond prince.

And the ball had been the perfect moment. Now Rei had plans, possibly when he was eating? Or drinking? It had to be priceless. Rei sniggered when she saw Ami give her the thumbs up and point to her computer. It was on record. Rei grinned even wider.

" And what are you up to?" Jason breathed in her ear as they all sat down at the table for toasts and dinner. The cat that ate the canary expression was very evident.

" Nothing, love, just a bit of a joke we are playing on Serenity." At Jason's look she smiled. " Nothing that will cause her to freak. Ami would kill us, it's rather harmless."

Jason shot her a look and nodded. Endymion stood up and Jason repressed a snigger. No one knew why his hair had gone lavender, Ami refused to tell, and Jason loved to remind him of the fact.

" Well, now is the moment we have all be waiting for. The moment I get to toast good health and the women drink. The men get to tell the women why they love them, and then we reverse rolls." Endymion sighed dramatically causing Minako to snigger loudly. 

Rei narrowed her eyes; she to had something up her sleeve. Rei almost choked at the long-suffering look in Kris' eyes. They shared a knowing look.

Endymion gave a relatively short speech- short for him- and everyone laughed as Serenity hissed at him to shut up. Rei clinked glasses with Jason and drank her fruit drink.

Serenity stood up and smiled. " My speech, as you all know, is usually five words. I hope to live up to that. So here is to health, happiness, children, love and peace." 

Jason raised his glass to his lips and began the process of draining it, and as usual Rei leaned against him. Her lips brushed his ear as she mummered a single phrase. 

Consequently the liquid drained into his lungs instead of his stomach, he managed to spit to red liquid all over the white dinning cloth, and Minako squealed as it hit her dress as well. Kris simply wiped the offending liquid off his face with a napkin.

Jason was to busy pounding his chest trying to get all the stray liquids out of his lungs and nose so he could berate his wife. He could have sworn she said something along the lines…

" What?" Jason rasped, trying to clear his lungs.

Rei blinked at him in innocence. " What? What, what?"

Jason narrowed his eyes and Rei grinned before standing up. " Guys, and Senshi," Laughter rang out at the old joke. " I would like to announce that I am expecting." Sitting down Rei grinned at the squeals that Minako and Serenity gave off _at the same time_ causing anyone in a ten-foot radius- not counting two foot- to go deaf.

A little while later Rei rested her head on Jason's should and felt rather than heard him grumble about the fact that she told him when she had. Rei simply smiled.

Loud Screaming ended their private moment. Minako dodged Serenity's furious grip and laughed as she ran. Serenity's silver locks had a definite lavender tinge. 

In the process of running Minako crashed into Zavier, causing him to fall into the punch bowl. Now Nathan had been standing behind Zavier and had moved, tripping over Artemis, and landing in the large bowls of chicken salad. 

Makoto had growled in vexation when Nathan had destroyed her prize chicken salad and had moved a little to fast, not seeing the puddle of ice from the table that had once held the punch. Falling onto the table with the cake Rei and Jason watched in silent horror as it moved in an even arc, landing directly on them.

Rei hissed in vexation as she felt icing slide down her back. Lifting her eyes she calmly began to stalk Minako and between her and a pregnant Serenity managed to wrestle her into the desert table -what was left- and moments later an all out food fight managed to break across the court, leaving very no one clean.

Of course no one noticed Ami in the corer clicking her computer and taking as many pictures as possible. A pure Senshi scrap book moment. Did live video count?

Ami thought it prudent not to mention the vast amount of jasmine in the air. Endymion had not noticed…yet.

~*~

A long distance away a single star twinkled and Setsuna smiled as a lone tear escaped down her cheek. Things were how they were supposed to be.

AN: DONE! Finally! Yes the complete story is now how it stands. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I am so glad that you guys liked it enough to want a sequel. We shall see…it depends on how board I get! Take care until the next one! ~Ravyn~


End file.
